Unquiet Hands
by blocked-in
Summary: Kurt never really let himself get close to people. Yet, he quickly finds himself pouring his heart out to a boy he's never met over the internet. In the beginning it was just about having someone to talk to. In the end, it was about love. AU and maybe slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is super-extra-duper AU; complete with evil stepmother (that's right, going all Cinderella up on this bitch) and dead Burt (sad face. Sorry, guys). I might not update often (being a college student is tough) but I'll aim for once a week at least. But that's being optimistic.**

**Rated T for mentions of abuse and salty language. No, there will be no smut; I don't do that.**

Chapter 1

***_March 12, 2012, 10:24pm_:_uglyduckling_ is now available***

**willinginfamy: You okay? I haven't seen you on in a while.**

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah, I'm okay.**

**willinginfamy: I know it may be easier to lie over the internet, but I can still tell you're lying.**

**_uglyduckling_: I'm fine.**

**willinginfamy: You liar; what happened?**

Kurt's fingers hovered over the keys. His mysterious best friend had once again called him out and was waiting for his answer. He didn't usually lie to him, but something made him hesitate this time. He decided on the partial truth.

**_uglyduckling_: They're not letting me graduate this year.**

**willinginfamy: …You're joking.**

**_uglyduckling_: I've missed too many days. I have to do my senior year over again.**

**willinginfamy: Bullshit. Your grades are perfect.**

**_uglyduckling_: That doesn't matter. School policy.**

**willinginfamy: So, basically, what you're saying is you're stuck in Wherever-You-Are, Ohio for another year…**

**willinginfamy: You're 18, you should move out.**

**_uglyduckling_: With what money? I'm scoffing at you, rich boy. You might be able to buy your own place, but some of us live a little less luxuriously.**

**willinginfamy: I told you, I can talk to my dad. If you sue you could be rich.**

**_uglyduckling_: I seriously doubt I could afford to hire your father.**

**_uglyduckling_: And don't say he'll do it for free or anything. I don't need charity.**

**willinginfamy: You're too proud, Duckling. You need help. Let me help you, please.**

"Kurt!" Veronica's screech echoed down the stairs. He winced.

**_uglyduckling_: I have to go.**

**_uglyduckling_: You already are helping me.**

***_10:37pm __uglyduckling_ is unavailable***

Sebastian sighed. It didn't feel like he was helping at all. He had to find his duckling. He had to do _something_.

* * *

"Hummel. Get lost in the clothing store again? I'll help you; the boys section is labeled 'boys'." Kurt looked up in irritation. Could he never get a few minutes peace at the Lima Bean?

"Congratulations, Smythe, you finally learned to spell," he paused, "and read." Sebastian Smythe smirked. _As usual,_ Kurt thought.

"Apparently you haven't. I keep thinking you're a girl from behind," he returned.

"That'll keep you from being attracted to me, Heaven forbid," Kurt gasped. He sipped his coffee dismissively.

"Oh, no need to worry about that, I assure you," Sebastian said. Kurt nodded shortly.

"Good," he snapped.

"So, where's Mr. Too-Good-For-You Anderson?" Sebastian asked, clearly not done talking. Kurt sighed in exasperation.

"Not here."

"Obviously. Thank you, Kurt," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome; I thought you'd need the help," Kurt replied airily. Sebastian snorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, getting up. Sebastian still stood in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Move, Smythe."

"Manners, manners," Sebastian tutted. He stepped aside. Kurt rolled his eyes and brushed past, leaving Sebastian smirking behind him.

Sebastian descended into the chair Kurt had just vacated. It was still warm.

He hadn't failed to notice the limp in his step as he'd left. His stare-worthy ass made it hard not to notice his walk. Something was off about him, too. His usual snark wasn't there. His retorts were right on key, but it was more as though he was going through the motions. Something tickled the back of his mind, but he didn't quite make the connection before a leggy red-head entered his view. Now those were legs he could see opening for him…

* * *

***_March 14, 2012, 9:47am _willinginfamy is now available***

**_uglyduckling_: Don't you have class?**

**willinginfamy: I ought to ask you the same thing.**

**_uglyduckling_: Study hall. What's your excuse?**

**willinginfamy: It's just French class.**

**_uglyduckling_: Shouldn't you be paying attention?**

**willinginfamy: I already speak French.**

**_uglyduckling_: Really?**

**willinginfamy: Sure do. I lived in France for a while.**

**_uglyduckling_: That's cool.**

**willinginfamy: Yeah. I miss France a lot. But nice subject changer. You still haven't told me why you disappeared for so long.**

**_uglyduckling_: Haven't I? That's interesting.**

**willinginfamy: Come on, Duckling. You can tell me.**

**_uglyduckling_: It's nothing, really.**

**willinginfamy: We haven't spoken since Christmas break, Ducky. That's two months.**

**_uglyduckling_: That is a while.**

**willinginfamy: Yeah, it is, so what's up?**

Kurt rubbed his hand against the bruise hiding beneath his scarf. It was getting a little warm for scarves. He shuddered slightly just thinking about what had happened in those months. He looked up as Rachel flounced over. He tucked his phone into his pocket.

"You okay, Kurt?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Did you choose your song for Glee club this week?" he asked, turning the conversation to Rachel's favorite topic: herself.

"Yep. I'm going to do…" Kurt stopped listening as his phone vibrated again.

**willinginfamy: Duckling, you there?**

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah, I had to do actual work.**

**willinginfamy: I'm shocked! Work, in study hall! Blasphemy!**

**_uglyduckling_: Lol. That's what I thought.**

"Kurt, Kurt. Are you listening?" Rachel demanded. He looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, sorry, keep going," he said, folding his hands and looking up at her.

"Who are you always texting anyway?" She smiled, looking too innocent. "A new suitor?"

"No," Kurt scoffed. He didn't even know Infamy's name.

"I'm so sure," she smirked. "Hand it over."

"No," he said shortly.

"Fine, but stop chatting to him while we're having a conversation, please."

"Sorry, Rach."

**_uglyduckling_: Sorry, I have to go.**

**willinginfamy: Fine. We'll talk later?**

**_uglyduckling_: Of course.**

**willinginfamy: Goodbye, Duckling.**

**_uglyduckling_: Bye, Infamy.**

***_10:02am __uglyduckling_ is unavailable.***


	2. Chapter 2

-8 months prior-

_Dear Mr Hummel,_

_Your account has now been activated! It looks like you have __**3**__ friends in your area! Chat with them now!_

_Rachel-Star-Berry_

_drummerboy94_

_willinginfamy_

_Thanks,_

_The Get-In-Touch team_

Kurt shook his head. Rachel had never been very creative with names, which was why Finn had come to Kurt for his screen name. The third name on the list, Kurt didn't know. So far, he was thoroughly glad he had chosen an obscure name for himself. He didn't need Rachel instant messaging him every waking minute when she wasn't with him. And Finn… well, they weren't close friends but, being his best friend's boyfriend, they did talk sometimes. That left the last one. The decision to talk to them was made for him in moments.

***_6:24pm _willinginfamy is messaging you. Do you know this person?***

Kurt clicked on the 'view message' button.

**willinginfamy: Well, well, joined the dark side, have we? I don't think I've seen you here before.**

He hesitated.

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah, I'm new.**

**willinginfamy: Got a name, rookie?**

**_uglyduckling_: Maybe… Do you?**

**willinginfamy: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.**

Something about just those words made him think an innuendo was cleverly disguised between the lines.

**_uglyduckling_: You first.**

**willinginfamy: I asked first.**

**_uglyduckling_: What are we? Fifth graders?**

**willinginfamy: Well, if you are I'm afraid this little affair will have to end right here. And do your parents know what you're doing?**

**_uglyduckling_: Haha. I'm going to be a senior in high school thank you very much.**

**willinginfamy: Watch out, Duckling, you know you shouldn't give out your age on the internet. You never know who could be out there.**

**_uglyduckling_: Don't call me Duckling.**

Despite the unnatural shiver of pleasure the nick name had given him, Kurt sent the message.

**willinginfamy: Well, it is your screen name. If you gave me your real name I wouldn't have to call you Duckling.**

**_uglyduckling_: I don't think I will. I mean, you never know who could be out there, right?**

**willinginfamy: Fine, Duckling it is.**

Kurt smiled despite himself.

**willinginfamy: Well, Duckling, this has been sufficiently enjoyable. I expect to see you here same time tomorrow.**

**_uglyduckling_: You're leaving?**

**willinginfamy: Got a flight to catch. Ciao, Duckling.**

***_6:32pm_ willinginfamy is unavailable***

* * *

-present day-

Blood was running down the drain almost endlessly. Kurt gritted his teeth as he pulled another piece of porcelain. _Ironic,_ he thought bitterly. He tossed it into the bag and run the gash under the hot water. He supposed he should go to the hospital, but he couldn't afford the bills. He could feel slivers in his fingers and palms. Wrapping his hand in a towel, he shuffled to his vanity and dug for his tweezers.

Towel now sufficiently soaked in blood he tossed it in the hamper. He had to do laundry anyway. Leaning back over the sink he felt tears begin to prick his eyes. Sucking in a breath, he dug into the skin for the slivers. Not for the first time, he wished someone was there with him. As if answering his prayers, his phone went off. He knew who it was.

**willinginfamy: Evening, Ducky.**

Kurt slowly typed his response, one-handed.

**_uglyduckling_: Hey**

**willinginfamy: You okay?**

**_uglyduckling_: Just…give me a minute.**

Sebastian sucked in a breath. He knew what that meant. Some sort of injury needed his duckling's attention. His heart seized. He was dying to wrap his arms around his duckling; just dying to protect him. He had fallen in love with this mysterious boy and it was scaring the living shit out of him.

Every night a new boy. That was how he lived. A new boy to not call, a new face to forget. He'd buried himself (quite literally) in several boys in the past 8 months, but he couldn't shake Ducky. Actually, that was a partial lie. Every new tragedy made him care less and less for other boys. Every new injury brought him back to the shimmering light of his computer screen. He hadn't slept with a boy since Christmas break. Since Duckling had disappeared. And it barely bothered him.

**_uglyduckling_: Okay, I'm here.**

Sebastian let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

**willinginfamy: What was it this time?**

**_uglyduckling_: She scared me. I dropped a plate. She got angry, shoved my hand into the broken dish.**

**willinginfamy: Oh Duckling…**

**_uglyduckling_: I'm okay, now.**  
**willinginfamy: Sure you are, Ducky.**

**_uglyduckling_: Really, Infamy, I'm okay.**

**willinginfamy: Fine. Can we talk about the two months, now?**

**_uglyduckling_: No.**

Sebastian was on the verge of grinding his teeth. Could there be a more stubborn person?

**willinginfamy: Ducky…**

**_uglyduckling_: Just leave it alone, Infamy. I don't want to talk about it right now.**

**willinginfamy: Just tell me where you were, Ducky! I was scared; worried sick.**

Kurt sucked in a breath. His eyes pricked with tears again.

**_uglyduckling_: I'm sorry, I just can't…**

**willinginfamy: …You're killing me, Ducky.**

Kurt slowly deleted the 'I love you' he'd typed without thinking. Sure, they were friends, but they weren't at that point yet.

**_uglyduckling_: I'm sorry.**

**willinginfamy: I know you are.**

**willinginfamy: Sorry to blow up on you. I know you don't like it when I push you.**

**_uglyduckling_: It's okay. I get you were worried.**

**willinginfamy: Maybe if you took my advice once or twice…**

**_uglyduckling_: She's my mother. And my sole guardian.**

**willinginfamy: You said you turned 18.**

**_uglyduckling_: I lied? I'll be 18 in two months…**

**willinginfamy: When's your birthday?**

**_uglyduckling_: May 27.**

**willinginfamy: Filing that information away…**

**Kurt smiled ever so slightly.**

**_uglyduckling_: Okay, Infamy. You do that.**

**willinginfamy: I have to go, Ducky, homework calls me.**

**_uglyduckling_: Must sound awful.**

**willinginfamy: Oh it does. Haha.**

**willinginfamy: I love you, Duckling. Stay together for me.**

***_7:56pm _willinginfamy is unavailable***

Kurt felt the breath leave his body. He loved him. He shook his head. No, not like that. He meant he loved him like a best friend. Of course.

Sebastian threw his head back against his headboard. God, was he stupid? Why had he said that? And then he'd run. Like a coward. He'd sent the message on impulse and ran. He slammed his head to the headboard again.

"Sebastian, honey, you know that's not good for the wood." His mother poked her head into the room.

"Yeah, but it's okay for my head?" he asked.

"Oh, sweetie, it would be dangerous for you if you had anything in there," she teased good-naturedly. He cracked a smile.

"Thanks, ma." She came into the room and sat on his bed.

"You want to talk about why you're trying ruin your expensive bed frame with your head of all things?" she asked gently. He sighed. "It's the boy, isn't it? The one you're always online with?" He nodded. Something about mothers; they could always see right through people. Must be some weird female thing that happened when you had kids.

"He just worries me sometimes."

"Do you know who he is, yet?"

"No." She pushed his hair back off his forehead.

"You're helping him more than you realize, you know. Just having someone to talk to can be enough sometimes."

"Of course you would say that, you're a psychologist. Your whole job centers on that." She smiled.

"And don't you forget it, young man. You can talk to me about anything." She dropped a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

"Je t'aime, Maman," he called quietly.

"Je t'aime, mon enfant."

Gail Smythe closed the door gently behind her, smiling all the while. She walked into her husband's office, wrapping her arms around his shoulders loosely.

"Patrice, I do believe our boy is in love," she murmured. Her husband smiled.

"It's about time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gahhhhh! I'm not doing my work which allows me to update so much! Second chapter in one day! I can't help it, it's so much fun to write! And you guys are so awesome with the following and supporting and favorite-ing and all that jazz! So, I basically maybe lied to you saying it might be once a week. This could be a fast one. I'll warn you when my work load picks back up. Until then, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

-6 months prior-

**willinginfamy: So…she abuses you.**

**_uglyduckling_: Yes.**

**willinginfamy: And you stay there.**

**_uglyduckling_: Yes.**

**willinginfamy: You're insane.**

**willinginfamy: And I mean that in the nicest way.**

**_uglyduckling_: I'm sure you do.**

**willinginfamy: I mean it, Duckling, you should get out of there.**

**_uglyduckling_: Easy for you to say. Your dad's a state attorney, right? So you're loaded.**

**willinginfamy: That I am.**

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah, see? I'm not. I'm also a minor. I mean, I'll be 18 soon, but not soon enough.**

**willinginfamy: How soon?**

**_uglyduckling_: A couple weeks.**

Kurt wasn't sure why he lied. He'd just told this person he'd never met something not even Rachel knew. Why lie about his birthday?

**willinginfamy: That's pretty soon.**

**_uglyduckling_: Can't wait.**

**willinginfamy: You know… you mentioned me father is a state's attorney.**

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah, and? You did tell me that a while back.**

**willinginfamy: I know, I was thinking…**

**_uglyduckling_: Congratulations.**

**willinginfamy: Oh, haha, Duckling.**

**willinginfamy: Just hear me out.**

**willinginfamy: My father could represent you. You're a minor in a domestic abuse situation. The state office can take care of that… I think.**

**_uglyduckling_: First off, you ****_think_****?**

**_uglyduckling_: Second, I can't afford it and I don't need charity.**

**_uglyduckling_: Third, I'll be 18 soon anyway. And I'm graduating this year.**

**willinginfamy: Fine, Duckling. But if you need ****_anything_****, I'm here.**

* * *

-present day-

"Kurt, you really ought to be more careful," Blaine admonished gently.

"I know," he said sheepishly, "I'll try." His friend smiled.

"Good." He let Kurt's bandaged hand go. "Need a refill?" he asked, nodding toward the coffee cup.

Kurt nodded with a slight smile, pulling his hand back into his lap. Blaine stood and walked to the counter. The knife in Kurt's gut twisted painfully. He wondered if people could see it.

"Who put you in bandages, Princess? I'd like to thank them," came a cutting voice. Kurt turned, scowling, and suppressed a shudder.

"Leave me alone Smythe," Kurt hissed and continued in a whisper, "please."

"No," he smirked, ignoring the whispered sentiment. Sebastian turned with a smile as Blaine returned.

"Hello Sebastian," he greeted politely, handing Kurt his coffee.

"Bonjour, Blaine," Sebastian practically purred. Blaine blushed and, not for the first time, Kurt wished he could illicit the same response from him.

"Do you want to sit?" Blaine offered.

"Yes please," he said, throwing Blaine a winning smile that twisted to triumphant as he looked at Kurt. Something in the predatory twinkle of his eye seemed off, though. It looked almost forced. _Almost._

"So, Blaine," Sebastian began, "how have you been?"

"Good," he said, smiling shyly.

"That's good," he grinned. "Been having a lot of fun recently?"

"Not really," Blaine replied, the innuendo flying completely over his (admittedly short) head.

"That's too bad. I'm sure the two of us could think _up_ something enjoyable to do," Sebastian continued, undeterred. Kurt rolled his eyes at the line and snorted.

"Oh, Kurt, you're still here. I'm sorry, I'd lost track of you in the cloud of perfume you surround yourself in," he said, feigning surprise.

"Sebastian," Blaine reprimanded.

"Sorry, beautiful, couldn't control my _tongue_," he grinned, syrupy sweet, at Blaine. Blaine tried not to smile.

Kurt reached for his coffee aggressively. He felt a twinge in his bandaged hand as he grasped the mug. He gritted his teeth. Blood started seeping through the fabric.

"Kurt, you okay?" Blaine asked, turning away from his flirting with Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes sparked slightly.

"Yeah," he smiled tightly, "excuse me." He got up with his bag and hurried to the bathroom. Sebastian stared after him.

He wasn't sure what drove him after Kurt to the Lima Bean bathroom. He muttered an excuse to Blaine before hurrying to the bathroom. He opened the door quietly.

Kurt was hunched over the sink. A wad of bloody bandages sat beside him on the counter. His shoulders were tense and his face in the mirror was a mask of pain. Sebastian's heart sped up. He locked himself in a stall before Kurt noticed him. He watched in the crack between the door and the stall. He watched as Kurt placed something next to him with a pair of tweezers. He reached into his bag and began to rewrap his hand.

Looking up in the mirror, Sebastian could see tears in his eyes. He composed himself, brushing the bandages into the trash and covering them with paper towels. He exited quickly. Sebastian waited for a few minutes before leaving the stall. He picked up the thing he'd seen Kurt pull form his hand.

"Porcelain," he whispered.

He ran, heart pounding, from the bathroom straight through the Bean to his car. He pulled the door shut and rested his head against the wheel. The pieces fell into place. First one, then two, faster, and faster, and faster. He stared at the sliver of china in his hand, heart still racing.

It was Kurt. Kurt was his Duckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OHMIGAWD! You guys don't even know how excited I am about this story. Only half 'cause it's actually coming out pretty good. Mostly 'cause it means I'm finally over my writer's block! AHHH!**

**I seriously love this chapter, guys. Sebastian's family, the way I wrote them, makes me so happy.**

* * *

-8 months prior-

Kurt wasn't even sure why he'd made a Get-In-Touch account. He didn't exactly want to talk to anyone. He didn't want them to know about his life, home or otherwise. It wasn't exactly their business. And yet…

**willinginfamy: You're up late, Duckling.**

**_uglyduckling_: I asked you not to call me Duckling.**

**willinginfamy: Well, if you refuse to give me something to call you you'll just have to deal.**

**_uglyduckling_: You were the one who warned me against it.**

**willinginfamy: Touché.**

**willinginfamy: So why are you up so late?**

**_uglyduckling_: Cramming. You?**

**willinginfamy: Just snuck out of another guy's bed and all the way back home. Did you know it's raining out?**

**_uglyduckling_: Charming.**

**willinginfamy: Indeed I am. Hence the sneaking.**

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**willinginfamy: So which test is it? Calculus? No, that was last week. It's Government this week, right?**

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah**

**willinginfamy: Knew it.**

Two weeks and this guy already knew his test schedule? So much for not wanting to talk apparently…

**willinginfamy: Did you get your Calc test back?**

**_uglyduckling_: Yep, 97.**

**willinginfamy: Nice! Way to go, Duckling.**

**_uglyduckling_: Thanks.**

**willinginfamy: Would you just excuse me, Duckling? I have to wash attractive blond (alcohol) off myself before my parents smell it.**

**_uglyduckling_: Sure.**

Kurt went back to his flash cards, but his heart wasn't in it. How had this person coaxed so much information out of him? And was he slightly insulted he was with another man? They'd already covered the personality aspect. He knew the other boy was a self-proclaimed man-whore. He shook himself and buried himself in mandates and amendments.

**willinginfamy: Miss me?**

**_uglyduckling_: Hardly noticed your absence.**

**willinginfamy: Ouch, Duckling, I'm hurt.**

**willinginfamy: Need help with that studying?**

**_uglyduckling_: If you don't mind…**

**willinginfamy: One condition: You have to ace this test.**

**_uglyduckling_: Please, this is me we're talking about.**

**_uglyduckling_: I'll send you last year's test to quiz me off of.**

**willinginfamy: Anything for you, Duckling.**

* * *

-present day-

"Bastian?" A pause. "Sebastian?" Another pause.

"Sebastian Smythe, answer your mother," a booming voice suddenly shook him from his own head.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

"Where's your head at tonight, Love?" his mother asked. He shrugged, long fingers shredding a dinner roll absently.

"The gutter, where it always is," his brother, Étienne, joked.

"Shut it, Steven," Sebastian snapped, knowing he hated the English variant of his name.

"Oh, ouch. Maman, pass the ice: the burn is unbearable!" he called sarcastically. Sebastian shot him a dirty look.

"Étienne, stop provoking your brother. Sebastian, come on back to Earth with the rest of us. I asked if your lacrosse game was this weekend or next," his mother said.

"Next," he replied, "it was postponed because of the storm that's supposed to come through."

"Oh, excellent. I had a last minute appointment penciled in this Saturday. But I can come next week," she said cheerily.

"I'll come, too. I don't have too much work this semester," Étienne said.

"I'll have to miss; court date," his father grunted.

"It's okay, Dad," Sebastian murmured. "May I be excused?"

"You've barely eaten," his father replied.

"Not hungry," he mumbled and took his plate to the kitchen without looking back.

His feet grew heavy as they reached the stairs. He couldn't tell Kurt. Kurt hated him. Honest to God, he believed Kurt despised him. But what if he let something slip? What would he do when he found out, because of course he would, that he had spilled his darkest secrets to his mortal enemy? He stood outside his door as the minutes ticked by.

"You okay, little brother?" He started.

"Yeah, fine."

"Sure you are." Étienne came toward him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me, whatever it is."

"This time I don't think I can." 'Tienne sighed.

"You know Rena's better at this. But I'm still here for you, man," he said. Sebastian smiled tiredly.

"I know. Now stop being a girl and trying to talk about feelings and shit. It creeps me out." Tienne laughed and continued down the hall to his room. Sebastian, meanwhile, felt a weight lifting slightly. Tienne had said something useful, for once.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and dialed Serena's number. He flopped back on his bed listening to the phone ring. It was early morning there, she'd probably kill him for waking her up. But she'd listen.

"Sebastian," her voice crackled over the line, heavy with sleep and irritation, "do you know what time it is?"

"According to my watch, it is exactly 9:27," he replied cheekily.

"And is there any particular reason you are calling me at 3:27 in the morning?" she hissed, "Were you looking to go celibate for the rest of your life? Because I'm thinking of a few things I'd like to cut off right now." He winced at the thought.

"I needed to talk to you," he said seriously. He heard her yawn, followed by the tell-tale click of a lamp coming on and the rustle of bed sheets and paper.

"What's up?" she asked, footsteps telling him she was probably after coffee.

"I just needed someone to listen. Someone who isn't ma and isn't going to try and make me analyze my feelings or something." She chuckled.

"Okay, shoot," she said, swearing quietly as something fell. He smiled.

"You remember over Christmas that boy I was always messaging?"

"How could I forget? You never stopped. What about him?"

"He… I found out who he is today," he said, feeling the weight begin to settle on his chest again.

"You sound depressed about that," she observed.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, I am. We can all kind of tell you're a little bit head-over-heels for him. I'd think you're be pretty excited to meet him."

"Not so much. And I am not head-over-heels," he snipped.

"Sure, you're not, baby brother. Keep going; why so sad?"

"It's Kurt."

"The boy you're always putting down and insulting?"

"That's the one." He heard her sigh.

"So you're scared he'll hate you more if he finds out."

"Yep." He weight was crushing him.

"Tell him."

"What?! Serena, are you insane?!" he cried.

"Possibly, but that's not the point. You should tell him," she said decisively.

"Please, enlighten me, Rena; in what parallel universe does that make even the slightest bit of sense, because I'd like to be there," he bit out.

"You won't know how he feels unless he knows, Seb. Maybe he won't hate you. He's seen the side of you few people see," she said, continuing under her breath, "could never understand why. You're a perfectly good person."

"So, you're saying I should just tell him and cross my fingers," he deadpanned.

"Do you think he'll be happier hearing it from someone else? He'd probably feel betrayed that the person he trusted most was too much of a coward to be totally straight with him," she explained emphatically.

"I guess it makes sense," he muttered.

"Damn right it does." He chuckled.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," he said, "thanks for talking to me, Rena."

"Anything for you, baby brother." She hung up the phone. Sebastian smiled.

*******_March 15, 2012 9:58pm _****willinginfamy is now available***

**willinginfamy: Waiting up for me, Ducky?**

**_uglyduckling_: Why do you eat so late?**

**willinginfamy: My father's French. So what's up?**

**_uglyduckling_: Nothing new.**

**willinginfamy: Lies. There must be something. It's been a whole day. Know what I can do in a whole day?**

**_uglyduckling_: If you're going to make a sexual reference, save it. I've heard enough today.**

Of course, the bully who always flirted with his crush was himself. Awkward.

**willinginfamy: Sharp, tonight, Duckling. You sure you're okay?**

**_uglyduckling_: It's my crush…**

**willinginfamy: Tell me.**

**_uglyduckling_: We were in this café today. He noticed my hand. I lied and told him I'd tripped down the stairs. He believed me. And if that didn't hurt enough, that guy I told you about – the criminal chipmunk I think I called him – interrupted and stole all his attention. As always.**

Sebastain's heart clenched. He could hear Rena's words ringing in his ears 'head-over-heels'. Yes, Kurt had been talking about him this whole time. God, he felt stupid. How had he never made the connection? He typed slowly, carefully.

**willinginfamy: Then what?**

**_uglyduckling_: I don't know. I went to the bathroom quickly because I'd missed a sliver of the plate from last night so I had to dig it out.**

Sebastian looked to his nightstand. The tiny sliver of porcelain sat in a black ceramic dish Rena had made in her first year of college.

**willinginfamy: You should really go to the hospital, Duckling.**

**_uglyduckling_: Can't afford it.**

**_uglyduckling_: So, anyway, I went back out to my friend. The other guy was gone and I guess I must have asked why. He said he'd followed me to the bathroom, but I guess I didn't notice him. Just then, he came running out of the bathroom like he'd seen a ghost and drove off. And my crush looked disappointed. Legitimately disappointed. Like he wanted to hang with him more than me.**

**willinginfamy: Ouch.**

**willinginfamy: Is there more?**

He dragged a hand through his hair. Poor Kurt. He kicked himself for feeling the need to keep up the slut act.

**_uglyduckling_: Unfortunately.**

**_uglyduckling_: I asked him what was wrong and he said he was hoping to chat with the other guy more because they hadn't talked in a while since their schedules were different. It mostly hurt because I barely see him and they're at least in the same school. And he was just distant the rest of the time we were there. I didn't stay much longer.**

**willinginfamy: Oh, Duckling.**

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah…**

They lapsed into silence. Kurt definitely would hate him when he found out. Blaine was crushing on him (he'd known that, he liked an easy prey as much as a chase) _and_ he'd made it his mission to make Kurt's life a nightmare.

**_uglyduckling_: I'm going to go to bed.**

**_uglyduckling_: Thanks for listening.**

**willinginfamy: Anytime.**

*******_10:45pm _****_uglyduckling_ is unavailable***

He sighed and texted Serena.

_I can't do it_.

_Oh, grow a pair, Sebastian! Just do it._

_I can't. His crush is crushing on me._

_So?_

_I just can't._

_Fine. But just think how it would be if you could talk to him face-to-face…_

_…I hate you._

_Just talk to him._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Too many feels, guys. This chapter gives me too many feels.**

**I just wanted to clear things up here if you're confused. I know most of you don't read these, but here goes. Burt dies in Season 2 instead of recovering. He never met Carole and instead married this Veronica lady a few years back. He really wanted Kurt to go to Dalton, so Kurt still went for those months in Season 2. But at the end of the year, Veronica decided she wasn't going to pay for it so Kurt had to go back to McKinley. Also, him and Blaine never got together so that's why Blaine's just his crush. And Blaine is allowed to like Sebastian. (I hate Sebastian in the show, he's such a dick. I'm a Klainer all the way. Only...Adam is pretty awesome, not gonna lie.)**

**So, yeah. Hope that helps.**

* * *

-5 months prior-

**_uglyduckling_: My mom died when I was really young; cancer.**

**willinginfamy: I'm sorry. How about your father?**

**_uglyduckling_: Him, too. Last year.**

**willinginfamy: Oh, God, Duckling, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.**

**_uglyduckling_: It's okay. What about your family?**

**willinginfamy: Well, you know my dad's a state's attorney. Then my mom's a psychologist. Worst thing about living with a psychologist, Duckling, is she'll get us to talk about our problems then treat it like a session. Or, worse, she analyzes us.**

**_uglyduckling_: Haha.**

**_uglyduckling_: Who's 'us'?**

**willinginfamy: Me and my older siblings. There's Étienne, my older brother. He's in his junior year at Ohio State. And then my eldest sister Serena. She's living in France right now with her fiancé. She teaches at the Paris Conservatory and she's an artist in her spare time.**

**_uglyduckling_: How much older than you is she?**

**willinginfamy: She's 9 years older than me.**

**_uglyduckling_: Wow.**

**willinginfamy: Yeah, but we're really close still.**

**_uglyduckling_: I kind of wish I had siblings. I'm an only child.**

**willinginfamy: I couldn't imagine my life without them.**

**_uglyduckling_: You're really lucky to have a support system like that.**

**willinginfamy: Don't be bitter, Duckling, you've got me.**

**_uglyduckling_: I know.**

-present day-

"Kurt, you usually have something prepared. Do you want to give us a show?" Mr Schue asked. Kurt looked up.

"Um, not just yet, Mr Schue," he said meekly.

"Uh, okay, then. Who's got something they want to share?" he asked, slightly puzzled. Rachel's hand punched the air like he was auctioning off Barbara Streisand memorabilia. Kurt barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Go figure," Santana muttered. Rachel flounced up and nodded to Brad. Finn leaned over to Kurt as she started singing.

"You okay, man? You haven't sung in two weeks now," he whispered.

"Wow, Frankenteen can count that high?" Santana stage whispered.

"Shut it, Santana," Finn snapped.

"But he's right, Lady Lips. We need you to be slightly less awful than Man Hands once in a while. Is another family member dying or something?" she said tactlessly, as usual. _No, just me_, Kurt thought as Finn growled at Santana.

"No. I just haven't really been feeling the last few assignments," he lied.

"Lord Tubbington always gets really quiet like you when he's sad because I take away his gold card," Brittany whispered from Satana's other side. "Are you sad, Kurtie?"

"I'm fine, guys, I promise," Kurt assured them. He turned back to catch the end of Rachel's performance. He just wanted to get online.

They cornered him after Mr. Schue left as he was collecting his bag. He looked down to fish out his phone from an outside pocket and looked back up to find them surrounding them. Brittany had her pinky linked with Satana's – never a good sign – Finn, Mike and Puck were standing arms crossed with Mercedes. Artie was directly in front of him wearing a look somewhere between worry and sympathy. Quinn was next to Sam and Tina looking slightly detached. And Rachel was…being Rachel. She looked over scandalized and too worried.

"Kurt, we're worried about you," she stated bluntly. He just stood silently, waiting for her speech. "You haven't performed in two whole weeks, Kurt. And since you came back from break you've been really withdrawn and more quiet than usual. Then there's all the missed school days. You disappear for practically weeks on end and come back even quieter. And don't even get me started on how you weren't back in school for a whole month after Christmas break. You haven't _really_ sang since before Christmas. In fact, since last year almost, now that I think about it. We want to know what's going on with you, Kurt. We want to help. We're your family." He swallowed.

"It's too late for that, Rachel. I know you all care about me, but apparently you've all been just as blinded by Rachel forcing her spotlight toward you. I haven't been myself for almost a year now and it kind of hurts that you only just noticed because Rachel was getting more attention than usual.

You guys say you're my family and you're always there for me, but you don't even notice how broken I am. You don't stop to listen to me because you're all wrapped up in your own lives. I get it, you've got drama. But don't pretend like you know how hard it's been. Don't pretend like you actually pay attention to me. You don't know anything about me," he said, feeling a confidence he hadn't felt since before his dad had died. Pushing through them, each wearing their own version of a shocked face, he left without looking back.

"Kurt!" he heard down the hall. He turned in exasperation as Quinn caught up to him. "I get that you don't want people pretending they know what you're going through. I've been there. But you should talk to someone." He started walking away.

"I know, you know," she called. He stopped. "One of the Skanks was in the same situation. I started to recognize the look; the lies." He turned back.

"You can't tell anyone." She hesitated.

"I won't…am I the only one?" He shook his head.

"I have to go," he whispered, "she gets mad when I'm late." He left the school, wiping his eyes surreptitiously.

*******_March 16, 2012 5:09pm_**** willinginfamy is now available***

**_uglyduckling_: I don't know if I can do this much longer…**

**willinginfamy: Stop right there, Duckling. You're not killing yourself.**

**_uglyduckling_: I can't. I just can't.**

Sebastian was frantic.

**willinginfamy: Swear to my, Duckling, swear you won't kill yourself. I mean it.**

**_uglyduckling_: Fine.**

**willinginfamy: Say it.**

**_uglyduckling_: I swear I won't kill myself.**

**willinginfamy: Good.**

**_uglyduckling_: I make not promises on her, though.**

**willinginfamy: What happened?**

**_uglyduckling_: I got home late. She was so mad.**

Kurt wiped his eyes.

**willinginfamy: What did she do, Duckling?**

**_uglyduckling_: Well, she bashed my head into the wall, but not too hard. Then she was strangling me. She held me there until I almost passed out then hit me a couple times across the back with the broom handle. That's it.**

Sebastian gritted his teeth. He had to get Kurt out of there. Thankfully, he hadn't been in the hospital… that he knew of. Kurt still hadn't told him what happened in his two-month absence.

**willinginfamy: Can you go out this weekend?**

**_uglyduckling_: Yeah. I think she never grounds me because she's looking for more reasons to get mad at me.**

**willinginfamy: You should try to get out. Get coffee with that crush of yours or something.**

**_uglyduckling_: He said we should meet up on Saturday, but he has his glee club rehearsals so he might not be able to make it.**

**willinginfamy: Well, then, just spend some time for yourself or something. Read a book or whatever. Just don't stay in.**

**_uglyduckling_: Oh, trust me, I won't.**

**willinginfamy: So why were you late coming home?**

**_uglyduckling_: My friends cornered me and tried to tell me they were my family. I said they didn't even notice me. You're more my family than they ever could be.**

**willinginfamy: Well, Duckling, I'm honored.**

**willinginfamy: If I could share my family with you, I would. They would love you.**

**_uglyduckling_: Thanks, Infamy.**

**willinginfamy: I love you, Duckling.**

**_uglyduckling_: I love you, too, Infamy.**

This time, Kurt didn't hesitate writing it. It was the truth. He'd noticed yesterday with Blaine. He didn't feel fluttery around him anymore. He didn't even feel a spark, not even a hint of one. In fact, it had been Sebastian that had made his heart kick up; something he'd written off to the off-hand comment he'd made about his injury. But now that he thought about it… No, it was impossible. It must have been the mention of his bandaged hand. Sebastian had been nothing but cruel to him, he felt no attraction to the boy. At. All.

Infamy, on the other hand… He couldn't wait to get home to talk to him. He spent all day hoping he'd message him during class. His heart picked up when they spoke and for the first time since his father's death, he felt happy. He was happy when they were messaging. He may or may not have been in love.

Sebastian thought his face might split. It didn't matter if he'd meant that he loved him as a friend or a brother. It only mattered that he'd said it. His duckling never said anything he didn't mean. He loved him. _Kurt_ loved _him_. He'd never smiled so hard in his life.

He only wished Kurt would love Sebastian, not Infamy. But he knew where to find Kurt, and he was getting a pretty good idea of how to make up every insult he'd given Kurt. A little at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

It was relaxing, actually. For once, Kurt let himself relax. The Bean was relatively empty because of the rain. It was pouring out; puddles were turning to oceans out in the parking lot. It was quiet and warm inside, though. Every so often, when someone blew in, the wind and rain rushed in behind them. But the door was otherwise secure and the windows firmly shut. It was safe.

He was immersed in the Bundrens' struggle across the river when the door opened again. This time, he wasn't sure why, he looked up. The expensive black rain coat didn't tell him much; the collar was pulled up around the owner's face to keep the rain out. Various members of the café murmured sympathies as he shook out an indistinctive black umbrella beside the door. Kurt felt his heart speed up as the new patron folded down the collar of his jacket.

Why was Sebastian Smythe driving all the way to the Lima Bean on a day like today? He should be at rehearsals with Blaine, not that Kurt was particularly surprised the he was skipping. Sebastian didn't exactly strike him as a team player. But visibility was shoddy at best; he couldn't see any reason Sebastian would want to come all the way to an under-crowded coffee house. It took him a moment to register Sebastian making his way over to him.

"Hey, Kurt," he said, smiling lightly. Kurt tried to find the condescension in his tone. He came up blank. So he gave the only reasonable he could think of.

"Hi," he replied, knowing Sebastian hadn't missed the question at the end.

"Do you mind?" he asked, indicating the chair across from him. Kurt shook his head blankly. Sebastian smiled again, a genuine smile without condescension or cruelty at all. He put his coat and umbrella down before going to get his coffee.

Kurt was stunned. A small part of his brain was whispering for him to brace himself. Surely Sebastian was building him up for disaster. He was going to tear him down after getting him to relax and open up, no doubt. But all he felt was shock. And confusion; there was a lot of that, too.

Sebastian sat back down. Wordlessly, he pushed a lemon-cranberry scone across the table towards Kurt. Kurt looked at him questioningly.

"Eat it," he urged, "I didn't do anything to it, I swear." He chuckled slightly as Kurt eyed it suspiciously. He put his book down and pulled the scone closer. "_As I Lay Dying_?" he asked.

"It's for school," Kurt admitted, "but I actually like it."

"Leave it to you," he smirked. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked predictably. Sebastian looked thrown for a moment.

"I mean, it's a little bit depressing. Kind of like your life." Kurt winced. "Fuck, I didn't mean that."

"Huh?" he stopped tearing at the scone.

"I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry," he replied shyly. Kurt blinked at him, stunned.

"You…didn't mean to insult me. Like you always do. So you apologized," he deadpanned. Sebastian cracked a wry smile.

"Yeah."

"Okay, why?" he pushed the half-eaten scone away and sat forward in his chair to look at Sebastian intently.

"Why what?" he played the fool.

"Why are you being nice to me?" There was a long silence.

"I feel like I owe it to you," he admitted quietly.

"Why now?" Sebastian looked away.

"I can't tell you," he whispered.

"Because that makes me want to know less," Kurt said. "Just spit it out."

"You're not going to like it," he said.

"I don't like you much, anyway," he replied, "so what's the harm?"

"Ouch, Duckling," he said, pressing a hand to his heart. Kurt froze.

"What did you call me?" he breathed. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Look, Kurt," he began. Kurt grabbed his book and stuffed it in his bag, running to the door without properly pulling on his coat. "Kurt, wait!" he cried, standing and going after him. Kurt saw him burst out of the Bean as he peeled out of the parking lot.

*******_March 17, 2012 6:38pm_**** willinginfamy said: Kurt, please.***

*******_March 17, 2012 8:45pm _****willinginfamy said: Let me explain, Kurt, please.***

*******_March 17, 2012 9:02pm_**** willinginfamy said: Kurt, talk to me.***

Kurt deleted each message slowly. He wiped his eyes and put another wad of gauze against his eyebrow.

* * *

*******_March 18, 2012 10:23am_**** willinginfamy said: Kurt, come on.***

*******_March 18, 2012 11:40am_**** willinginfamy said: Duckling, please don't ignore me.***

*******_March 18, 2012 12:07pm_**** willinginfamy said: I'm begging you, Kurt.***

He didn't really expect Kurt to answer. That didn't stop him from trying. He dialed Serena again.

"You tell him yet? 'Cause if you haven't I'm talking to you," she said.

"I told him. Accidentally."

"How did he take it?"

"He ran out and is now ignoring me."

"Tell me what happened."

"We were talking in the Lima Bean, actually talking," he started, "I mean, I bought him a scone and everything."

"Like a date?" she asked, sounding more excited than the situation called for.

"Shut up, Rena."

"Sorry, keep going," she said, much more subdued.

"I insulted him once but took it back and apologized," he continued.

"Ohmygosh! You know words like that?" Serena cried.

"Serena!"

"Sorry, sorry, go on. I'll keep my mouth shut," she promised.

"I don't believe you, but I'll keep going. So, anyway, he asked me why I was being so nice to him. And any speech I had prepared just dropped out of my head. All I could say was 'I can't tell you'. I felt like such an idiot. I swore he wouldn't like it if I told him. So he said 'I don't like you much, so what's the harm?' That really hurt. And I answered as if he'd messaged me. I said 'Ouch, Duckling.' That's what I call him. And he just ran…"

"Oh, Seb, I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"He won't talk to me."

"He won't stay away for long."

"I hope not."

"Seb, I'm sorry, my tailor is here for a final fitting," she said.

"Right, here I am complaining about my life and you've got a wedding coming up"

"Shut up, Seb, I'm always here for you. I'll see you in two weeks, love," she assured him.

"Love you, Rena. Can't wait," he said.

"I love you, too, Sebastian."

* * *

*******_March 19, 2012 7:58pm _****willinginfamy said: Please just let me know you're okay, Duckling.***

Kurt blinked away tears. No, he wasn't okay.

* * *

*******_March 20, 2012 5:25am _****willinginfamy said: Kurt? Please.***

Sebastian was stuck in practice for the big game. His mind wasn't in the game, though. The coach was threatening to bench him.

* * *

*******_March 21, 2012 9:46pm_**** willinginfamy said: Tell me you're okay, Duckling. You're scaring me.***

Kurt rubbed iodine into the cuts on his back. He had become very flexible, it wasn't hard anymore. His eyebrow was scarring and he hadn't slept in days. Not since he'd stopped talking to Infamy – Sebastian, he reminded himself.

* * *

*******_March 22, 2012 11:36pm_**** willinginfamy said: I'm not giving up, Duckling.***

Their only substitute broke his leg, so Sebastian was back in the game. He promised he'd get it together by Saturday. He might have lied.

* * *

*******_March 22, 2012 8:30pm _****willinginfamy said: I didn't want you to find out that way.***

Blaine invited him to the lacrosse game on Saturday. He couldn't say no. Veronica was going out for the weekend, and the house was scarier empty than with her around. He didn't trust himself to be alone. So he agreed to go along.

* * *

*******_March 23, 2012 5:53pm _****willinginfamy said: It's been a week, Kurt. You can't ignore me forever.***

He tossed and turned in bed. He was trying to get sleep before the big game, but he couldn't. The thought of Kurt not answering because… He couldn't even think it. They were going to get smeared tomorrow.

* * *

"Smythe! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" screamed his coach. The first half was up already and Dalton was behind seven points. The merciless, undefeated Dalton team was falling. Sebastian ignored him and walked to the bench for his water.

"I didn't come to see you lose, Infamy," came a soft voice behind him. He whirled. Kurt and Blaine stood there. Blaine fumbled out a 'hello', blushing at his sweating and admittedly attractive self. But Sebastian only saw Kurt.

He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. He was hunched over as though in pain. He knew the coat was hiding more cuts and bruises. It was too warm for the scarf around his neck. There was a yellowing bruise around a scabbed over slice in his eyebrow. Without thinking, he reached out and stroked it with the pad of his thumb. Kurt shivered.

"So, are you going to stop playing like an 80-year old blind stoner?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, don't discourage him from playing like himself," Kurt scolded lightly. Sebastian let out a surprised laugh. His coach was calling them back out.

"That's my Swan," he chuckled as he pulled on his helmet.

"Swan?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you're sure as hell not an ugly duckling," he called as he jogged on to the field. For the remainder of the game, he'd never played better.

* * *

**A/N AHH! Guys, every time I write a new chapter I want to post it immediately! Unfortunately for you, I believe in suspense. Sorry! Believe me, I'm just as anxious to see what happens as you guys are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: God! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! And thanks, of course, for the faves and follows! I wish I could be one of those writers who promises a preview for every review, but even I don't know where this story is going! Anyway, this is a long one. I wanted it to be longer, but I managed to find a good place to stop. Besides, what happens next is kind of sad, so I wanted to let this just be happy.**

* * *

"How's that for an 80-year-old blind stoner, Swan?" Sebastian bragged as he left the changing rooms, finding Kurt waiting for him outside.

"Okay, Smythe, you're not an 80-year-old blind stoner," he conceded "just a regular 80-year-old stoner." Sebastian laughed again. "And for the record," he continued, quietly for Blaine was approaching, "I like Swan a lot better than Duckling." Sebastian might have beamed.

"Great job, Bas," Blaine said, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks, Blaine," he replied with a smile.

"Kurt, you ready to go?" he asked, turning to the other boy at the same moment Étienne tackled his brother (Smythe family: perfect timing as always).

"Oh, _this_ is Kurt?" Étienne cried, letting a scowling Sebastian up. He glared at him, he would clearly have to have a talk with Serena about what and what not to tell their brother. Tienne just grinned cheekily as he turned toward Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt answered meekly.

"Étienne Smythe," he introduced himself, "the older, better looking Smythe. Clearly." He shook Kurt's hand vigorously.

"Ha, you wish, Tienne," Sebastian snorted, extracting Kurt's hand from his brother's vice-like grip.

"I'm Sebastian's mother, you can call me Gail," his mother said, shaking his hand far more gently, "It's lovely to meet you." As always, she managed to pull a smile from him.

"Nice to meet you, too," he murmured, still cowering slightly behind Blaine as she let him go.

"Tienne, you scared him," Blaine joked, hauling Kurt out from behind him by the arm. Only Sebastian and his mother noticed the thrum of fear in his eyes at the forcefulness as well as the wince of pain. Without thinking, Sebastian slid an arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him to his side.

Kurt stared up at him with a mixture of shock, relief and thanks. His mother and Tienne were grinning, though Gail didn't look on the verge of a cat-call. Blaine looked downright scandalized.

"Um, Kurt, don't you have to be home?" Blaine said tightly. Kurt hesitated and Sebastian could feel the tension across his shoulders.

"You could both join us for dinner," Gail swooped in with tact only mothers possessed.

Kurt relaxed marginally saying, before Blaine could step in, "I'd love to."

"Don't you have a curfew?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Not this weekend," he murmured, tensing again. Sebastian moved his hand from Kurt's shoulders to the small of his back, running his thumb in circles gently, trying to relax him.

"Excellent," Gail said, clapping her hands, "Blaine, you can follow in your car, right?" He nodded mutely, reaching for Kurt's hand but Sebastian was already leading him away. He didn't stop to watch Blaine's face darken.

"Shot gun," Tienne called as they reached Gail's BMW. Sebastian rolled his eyes, opening the door for Kurt.

"Mature," he said. Kurt crawled in.

"Thanks," he whispered. Sebastian smiled, knowing his hadn't meant the door.

"Anytime, Swan," he assured him.

"So, how do you know each other?" Gail asked, pulling out smoothly.

"We're both friends of Blaine's, obviously," Sebastian said. He saw the corner of Kurt's mouth turn up in a smile as he stared out the window.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Sebastian Smythe," she said teasingly. "So, Kurt, tell me about yourself," she then prompted.

"Um, I really like singing and fashion," he admitted shyly.

"He's in the glee club at his school. He's really good," Sebastian supplied, earning another surprised look from Kurt.

"What grade are you in?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a senior now, but they're saying I have to do senior year over because I missed too much school," he said.

"That's too bad," Gail murmured. She didn't press for more, just drove in silence for a little bit. Even Tienne apparently possessed enough tact to refrain from asking.

"So what are your plans for after high school?" Gail finally continued.

"I was hoping to go to NYADA for performing arts, but I don't really know."

"You should apply to fashion schools," Sebastian said. He had told Kurt as much online often; whenever Kurt brought up a new design for an outfit. He'd never seen these drawings, but he could guess they were pretty good. Kurt shrugged in response.

"Maybe. I could apply to Parsons, I guess," he said.

"So you want to go to the City?"

"Yeah, it's always been a dream of mine," Kurt admitted. Sebastian refrained from shaking his head. Leave it to his mother to have Kurt open up in ten minutes where it had taken him three weeks.

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked.

"It's just so big and wild. There's so many people there. It's easy to get lost in the crowd." She nodded.

"I grew up on the Upper East Side," she told him. "I know some great places for coffee." Kurt smiled.

"I'd love a list," he said.

"Oh, absolutely. I can point you in the direction of the fashion district, too. You'll love New York City, everybody does."

"Thanks." Kurt looked brighter than Sebastian had ever seen him. The rest of the trip was filled with talk of their futures.

* * *

Climbing from the car, Kurt stared up at the Smythe estate. It had a very classical feel. It was dark stone with wide windows and multiple stories. A widow's perch adorned the very top of the house and he could see flowers and plants spilling over the rails from what he assumed was a rooftop garden. The circular drive way had a turn-off that wound around the back of the house where he guessed there was a garage. He felt Sebastian's hand settle at the small of his back again.

"Do you want to see the inside or were you not finished admiring the outside?" he teased lightly. Kurt smiled slightly, still a little surprised at this gentle side of Sebastian, but enjoying it all the same. This was the boy he'd met over the internet.

"Let's go in," he agreed. Sebastian steered him towards the door and guided him into the foyer. He was one again mesmerized.

Indoors was a quiet echo of the outside, but felt far more modern. It was classy, with beautiful hardwood floors and mahogany furniture. Here and there were splashes of color, muted golds and reds paired with pale grays and medium browns. He vaguely felt Sebastian pull his coat off his shoulders and was glad he'd worn a long-sleeved shirt.

He wandered over to a drawing that hung at the base of the stairs in perfect view of the rest of the foyer. It was the Eiffel tower at night in gray scale. Even with the lack of color, it seemed to literally glow. It was as though the tiny bulbs drawn along the sides of the structure gave off real light that shimmered in the entrance hall. It was breath-taking, transporting him to Paris and making it feel oh-so-real.

"That's one of Serena's," Sebastian said behind him.

"Wow," was all Kurt could say. They stood looking at the drawing for some time, wrapped in silence and their own thoughts.

"Hey, guys, long time no see." A cheerful voice broke the silence and they both started slightly.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, smiling at the shorter boy as he relaxed again.

"Looking at the drawing?" he said. "I love Serena's work. She should have gone to art school instead of music. Not that she's not great at both. But I feel like art school would have really helped her refine her style. I mean," he gestured at the drawing, "it's just a so wild. I think they could have reined her in a little." Kurt frowned.

"Art is supposed to be wild. It's supposed to be free," Kurt said. Blaine shrugged.

"Agree to disagree, I guess," he said. "What's for dinner?"

"It's Darius's night off, so Maman is cooking," Étienne said, coming back up from the basement where he'd gone to the minute they'd gotten in.

"Awesome," Blaine said, "you're in for a treat, Kurt, Gail cooks like a dream."

"Can't wait," Kurt said faintly.

"C'mon, I set up the Xbox," Étienne said, gesturing downstairs. The three followed him to the basement.

There was a short hallway in the basement. At the end was the game room where a giant flat screen was hooked up to the gaming system. There was a pool table off to one side of the room. Kurt peeked curiously into the other doors as they passed. A workshop, a laundry room, a bathroom. Nothing exciting.

"Expecting coffins?" Sebastian asked.

"No, just a room devoted to whatever creepy sexual fetish you have," Kurt replied airily, finding it easier and easier to pull out the sass with Sebastian.

"Silly, those are upstairs," he replied. Kurt laughed. They walked into the game room where Blaine and Étienne were already shooting each other in some game. "Fancy some pool?" Sebastian asked. Kurt remembered mentioning his mother had taught him to play. He nodded.

"You sure you can take me, Smythe?" he challenged. Sebastian snorted.

"Please, Swan, you've got nothing on me."

"I don't know, Bas, Kurt's pretty damn amazing at pool. He beat Wes once and he's hated Kurt ever since," Blaine said from the couch. Kurt laughed.

"I remember that. He swore he'd beat me one day."

"You told him not to make promises he couldn't keep," Blaine continued. Kurt laughed again.

"He never did beat me." Blaine grinned.

"Because you're the best."

"Damn right I am."

"We'll see about that," Sebastian smirked. Kurt shrugged and picked out a pool stick.

Three games and three wins later, Sebastian let out a sigh. "Alright, Swan, you got me." Kurt grinned triumphantly.

"We could do best five out of seven," he offered. Sebastian shook his head.

"No way, you're just looking for excuses to beat me."

"Boys, your sister is on the phone for you," a booming voice came down the stairs. Kurt assumed it was Mr. Smythe. Étienne paused the game and picked up the downstairs extension, putting it on speaker.

"You're a go for the Smythe brothers," he said. A not-so-delicate feminine snort came out of the phone.

"Moron," a melodious voice sounded.

"Hi, Rena," Sebastian said, going over and perching on the arm of the couch next to Blaine.

"Hey, Seb," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was calling to make sure you both received your suits. I sent them two weeks ago."

"Yeah, just got them yesterday," Étienne said.

"In perfect condition, I promise," Sebastian continued.

"Excellent. So what are you boys up to?"

"Nothing much," Sebastian said.

"Blaine and _Kurt_ are here," Étienne replied, putting far too much emphasis on Kurt's name.

"Ooh, is that so?" Serena asked, the smile evident in her voice.

"Hi, Serena," Blaine said.

"Hey, Blainey-days," she said. "It's nice to finally hear your awkward silence, Kurt. What's the matter? Smythe family too intimidating?"

"Now I know where Sebastian gets the snark from," Kurt replied, stunned at how easy it seemed to be to talk to the eldest Smythe.

"It's all Étienne, I assure you," she replied with a laugh, "I had absolutely no influence but good on my baby brother." Sebastian and Étienne roared with laughter.

"As if, Rena!" Étienne crowed, "You're the worst of all of us."

"You just hide it behind a pretty face and fluttering eye lashes," Sebastian accused. She scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Blainey-days, tell them I'm the nice one," she said. Blaine was laughing, too.

"I don't like to lie, Serena. And from what they've told me they're telling the truth," he said.

"You'd believe them over me?!"

"I haven't even really met you!" Her ringing laughter bubbled up from the phone.

"I guess that's true."

"Besides, bros before hos, sis," Étienne said.

"Classy, Tienne," she replied. "I have to go, you two. Oh, Seb, did you win your game?"

"Better believe I did," he said proudly.

"Yeah, but he only really played when he knew Kurt was there," Étienne said gleefully. Sebastian blushed. Kurt coughed to hide his snigger.

"I'd expect nothing less," she said. "I'll see you guys in a week!"

"Bye, Rena," they chorused together. She hung up just as Gail called them for supper.

The four of them trouped upstairs and into the dining room. Kurt had to refrain from scrutinizing this room as well. Everything in their house was beautiful. Not a thing out of place and nothing overdone. It was really quite perfect.

Blaine seemed to be waiting to see where Sebastian sat down to sit next to him. But Sebastian spared him the trouble by pulling out a chair for Kurt before taking the seat directly next to him. Blaine settled for across from Sebastian between Mr. Smythe – at the head of the table – and Étienne – across from Kurt. Gail was on Kurt's other side. He felt Sebastian's breath on his ear for a moment before he stage whispered, "she's going to try to stuff you, so I'm warning you now: my mother's food offerings are like drugs. Just say no." Everyone laughed and the food was served.

"Honey, this is Kurt, he's a friend of Sebastian's," Gail was saying as she placed a piece of beautifully marinated salmon on his plate.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Smythe replied.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir," Kurt replied shyly. Sebastian snorted.

"It's okay to call me Patrice, Kurt," Mr. Smythe said, face softening. Kurt nodded and smiled, letting Sebastian ladle French-cut green beans next to the salmon on his plate.

He could see where Sebastian had gotten his annoying good looks. Gail was slim and petit. Everything about her was delicate and smooth. Her face was slightly round with sloping cheek bones Sebastian had inherited. Her jaw was gentle with thin, yet full, lips and a button nose. Patrice, on the other hand, was firm boned. He had Sebastian's strong brow and more square jaw. His eyes were dark, but warm. His nose was ever so slightly too large for his face, but both the boys had taken a bit of their mother's genes for a slightly more even nose. They'd both also taken their father's deep, rich brown hair instead of the pale blond from their mother. If this was what the boys looked like, he couldn't imagine how their sister must look.

Dinner went smoothly. Even Blaine managed not to look too bitter that Kurt was eating up Sebastian's attention. Kurt hadn't exactly asked for it. He found out that Sebastian had been living with Serena for the past few years but she'd sent him back home when he'd skipped too much school to go out drinking and partying. It was something they hadn't covered in their online conversations. In return, he talked about his mother, revealing the way she'd eagerly indulged in every tea party he'd hosted. He even told them about his birthday request for a sensible pair of pumps, which had all of them laughing.

After dessert, Blaine and Étienne headed back to the basement to finish their game. Kurt could have sworn he saw Étienne shoot Sebastian a wink. Kurt automatically got up to help Gail with the dishes before feeling Sebastian's warm hand encircle his wrist.

"You don't have to," he said, "c'mon." Gail smiled at him and nodded for them to go, so Kurt let Sebastian lead him to the stairs.

He led Kurt down the hallway past three doors before stopping in front of one. His name was burned into the wood in beautiful script. Kurt guessed it was Serena's handiwork again. He opened the door and ushered him in. Kurt was breathless.

The room was nothing like he thought it would be. The walls were a glowing gold, streaked in uneven paint strokes that caught the light in different ways. One side of the room housed a book shelf that was literally over flowing with books. He wandered over, seeing titles like _Anna Karenina_ and _The Great Gatsby_. He smiled, picking one up.

"Jane Austin?" he asked with a wry smile.

"Don't judge me, Swan. I like the classics," he sniffed, sitting on his bed. Kurt put it back, wandering over to his desk.

It was scattered with papers and blots from free-flowing ink pens. He fiddled with a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses before being distracted. He picked up a picture of Sebastian in profile, the source of his distraction. He was on a beach, sitting facing the water with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He looked calm, relaxed, happy. A slight breeze ruffled his dark hair that was darker from being wet. Kurt could see the definition of his muscles on his smooth chest and admired his long legs in the swim trunks.

"Like what you see there, Swan?" he asked. Kurt could hear the smirk without turning around.

"Who took it?" he asked.

"Serena. That was in France a year back. It wasn't too crowded at the beach so we went out." Kurt put it back.

"What are all these?" he continued, gesturing to the papers. Sebastian was quiet. Kurt turned.

"They're bits and pieces of stories, mostly." He continued to look at him questioningly. Sebastian continued, "I want to be a novelist."

"That's cool," he murmured, picking one up.

"There's some poems there, too," Sebastian said quietly.

"I think I found one," he admitted, reading the page. A slow, warm blush spread up his cheeks paired with a slow, warm feeling in his gut. The poem he was reading couldn't have been about anyone other than himself. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Do you want to go to the roof?" he asked softy. Kurt had never heard Sebastian so gentle, so shy. It was almost vulnerable sounding. He put the poem back on the desk and smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: Just one last thing. I can't give you pictures for the whole Smythe house because I made it up in my head, but Sebastian's room I had a set idea on. The paint job is like the one in Bridge to Terabithia that Josh Hutcherson's character helped paint. Here's a link if you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about:**

**http: )) i860. photobucket .com ) albums ) ab167 ) tomgatt ) 2007_bridge_to_terabithia_ ?t=1337969078**

**It's not a great picture, but it's the best I could find. Watch the movie to see the whole scene and a better view, but you can see the color. Just replace the )'s with /'s and take out the spaces.**


	8. Chapter 8

It smelled like flowers and nighttime and spring. The sky was dark, but strings of lights along the railings let the garden glow when Sebastian plugged them in. There were flowers Kurt had never seen and the more familiar ones his mother had cultivated. His father had attempted to keep them alive, but he didn't have a very green thumb. Kurt wandered over to a branch of orchids.

They were like he'd never seen before. Their petals went from pale yellow to purple in the middle, with red on their undersides. He fingered one, not sure if they were real. He turned to look at Sebastian.

He was slightly shadowed in the dark, the lights throwing his face into sharp angles. Kurt approached him as he stood still. He stood directly in front of him and looked up into his face.

"Why did you decide to forgive me?" Sebastian asked faintly.

"I decided to give you a chance," he said, "You were trying to make it up to me in the Bean, I could tell. You bought me my favorite scone; in retrospect, that probably should have tipped me off. Even Blaine didn't bother to ask what my favorite scone is."

"It's a lot easier to tell when you're not telling the whole truth when you're standing right in front of him," Sebastian murmured.

"It is the truth."

"But not the _whole_ truth, Swan. You can tell me," he whispered. Kurt paused.

"I realized you were as lost without me as I was without you," he murmured. "Blaine said you were Dalton's star player, but that's not what I saw. So I had to talk to you." Sebastian finally smiled.

"I'm glad you did, Swan."

"So am I."

Sebastian raised his hand and stroked Kurt's face with the back of his hand. His let his fingers trail around the shell of his ear and across his cheek bone. His thumb stroked across the cut in his eyebrow again. Kurt closed his eyes and he felt Sebastian's fingers run along his eyelids before dropping to his nose. He tapped the tip of his nose gently before bringing one hand to his lips. They slid along his lips and Kurt parted them slighting, breathing against his fingers. It was more intimate than Kurt had ever experienced. It sent a thrill through him. His heart was in overdrive, but he'd never felt more calm. He loved it.

"We should go back down stairs," Sebastian whispered as he dropped his hand. His skin felt warm where Sebastian had touched him and he could still feel the phantom of his fingers. He nodded and let Sebastian tangle their fingers together.

They found the others in the living room. Blaine was preparing to leave and Patrice was sipping his night cap. They looked up as Sebastian and Kurt returned. Blaine looked put-out.

"Where were you two?" he asked.

"I was showing Kurt the garden," Sebastian replied, pulling Kurt after him toward a couch.

"Was it warm out there? Your face is all flushed, Kurt," Étienne said, with a knowing look in his eyes. Kurt shrugged.

"I guess," he said.

"What are we talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"Your father's new case," Gail replied. "There's a woman not paying the hospital bills for her stepson. She's his only guardian and he's a minor." Kurt froze.

"What it is is the boy came into the hospital with fairly severe injuries. They weren't serious, just some broken bones and cuts and bruises. But she refused to pay for it," Patrice supplied. "She was fine. I spoke to the police. Apparently, she had run a stop sign and a car had been coming from the right and hit the passenger's side. Thankfully, they were going the speed limit so the damage was minimal."

"How do you get out of paying hospital bills?" Blaine asked.  
"She claims the insurance company will do it, but I called them and they're not covering it because they say it may not have been an accident?" Patrice replied, sipping his scotch.

"Not an accident?" Étienne asked in alarm.

"They interviewed the other driver, he said she had stopped in the middle of the road," he said. Gail put a hand over her mouth, shaking her head.

"That's awful. She stopped on purpose," she whispered. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Blaine, can we go home?" Kurt suddenly asked. Sebastian turned to him. His eyes were flat and blank; his face was expressionless, save for the thin line his lips were set in. He looked slightly pale. Sebastian hadn't even realized how open he'd become in the Smythe house until now that his walls were back up. He frowned. Blaine stood and helped Kurt up.

"You okay, Swan?" Sebastian asked. Kurt nodded, not looking at them.

"Just tired suddenly," he said his voice as blank as his face. Blaine frowned, too.

"You sure, Kurt? You look pale," he said.

"Let's just go," he said shortly. Blaine nodded worriedly.

"It was lovely to meet you, Kurt. Stop by anytime," Gail said, standing as well. He nodded, not looking at her as Blaine helped him with his coat.

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you all, too," he mumbled. Sebastian walked them out to Blaine's car.

"Later, Swan?" he asked quietly, opening the passenger door for Kurt.

"Sure," he whispered, climbing in, still not meeting his eye. He closed the door and went around to Blaine who was waiting outside his door.

"Do you know?" Blaine asked quietly. Sebastian shook his head.

"You?" Blaine also shook his head.

"Since when does he talk to you, Bas?" Blaine asked.

"Since I apologized. We met at the Bean one day and I told him I was sorry for everything I'd said and I was hoping the three of us could be friends." Blaine nodded, believing the lie.

"I'm glad. I've been really busy, so it's good he has someone else to talk to," Blaine said. Sebastian nodded.

"See you tomorrow for practice," he said. Blaine nodded and climbed in the car.

Sebastian wandered into the kitchen where Gail was making her and his father's lunch for tomorrow. He sat at the island and played with the lid of the mayonnaise jar. She swiped it fomr him and replaced it on the jar, putting it in the fridge.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, looked at the counter, picking at his cuticles.

"I mean with Kurt. Just tell me, Bastian." She reached across the island and took his hands, stopping his picking. Sebastian looked up, eyes wide.

"He's," he paused, frowned, but finally continued, "He's being abused, Maman." Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, Sebastian," she murmured.

"I don't know what to do! He won't let me help him and he lets her do it."

"Who?"

"His stepmother." She shook her head.

"Victims in his case often are led to believe they deserve it. He probably feels like he can't leave. He's dependent on her."

"Or he's just scared."

"Or he's scared," she agreed. They sat in silence. "Bastian, you don't suppose…"

"Dad's case?" he suddenly said. They stared at each other. "Ma, what if she tries again?"

"Sebastian, I'm glad you told me about this. We can get someone in there. We can get him out of there."

"And put him where, the system?" Sebastian demanded.

"You'd rather he stayed there?" she asked. He shook his head. She smiled softly. "I know you love him, Sebastian." He snorted half-heartedly. She grinned. "Don't you try to lie to yourself. I haven't seen you as happy as you were tonight since you first moved out with Serena."

"I don't think he loves me the same way."

"You'd be surprised," she said with a mischievous little look. "Now go do your work. We'll talk about what we're going to do with your father tomorrow."

He kissed her on the cheek saying, "Thanks, Maman." He climbed the stairs and turned on his computer.

***_March 24, 2012 11:38pm_ _uglyduckling_ is not available***

**willinginfamy: Swan, you have to tell me. Was it you?**

**_uglyduckling_: What?**

**willinginfamy: In that car, was it you?**

It was almost ten minutes before Kurt finally answered. Sebastian thought for a moment he wouldn't answer at all.

**_uglyduckling_: Yes**

**willinginfamy: Swan, why didn't you tell me?**

**_uglyduckling_: She said if I told anyone she'd try harder the next time. Same if I ever tried to leave.**

**willinginfamy: That's it, Swan, I'm telling my father. We're going to do something about it.**

**_uglyduckling_: Please don't, Sebastian.**

**willinginfamy: I have to. What if she tries again? God, Kurt, what if she succeeds?**

**willinginfamy: I don't think I could survive that, Kurt.**

**_uglyduckling: …why not?**

**willinginfamy: Because I love you, Kurt. I've told you. You're my best friend, even if it took me this long to figure out it was you.**

**_uglyduckling_: You're my best friend, too.**

**willinginfamy: Then will you let me help you?**

He took several minutes again.

**_uglyduckling_: Fine.**

**_uglyduckling_: She'll be out until late Monday night.**

**willinginfamy: Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow.**

**willinginfamy: We're going to help you, Swan.**

* * *

**A/N: Back to short ones. Sorry it's sad! Gots to have the sad feels before you have the happy feels, right? The next will be nicer, I hope. Also, even if Kurt leaves his stepmom soon, we're not done yet. Got s'more stuff to do. Hint, hint, there's gonna be a WEDDING! Also, I really want you to see these orchids! Look:**

http: )) theresedoucet. files. wordpress. com ) 2009 ) 12 ) orchids_003. jpg

**spaces and )'s, just like last one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys this was terrible to write. I'm so sorry for this chapter, but it was necessary. I promise, it will start going uphill soon.**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF ABUSE**

* * *

Kurt curled his fingers around the cup of coffee. Sebastian hadn't given him a specific time to be there, so he had arrived around ten, hoping to get more school work in before he arrived. He quickly disposed of that idea when his nerves refused to let him concentrate. He worried his lip between his teeth as he played with his pen. He had no idea why he'd agreed to this.

He picked up _As I Lay Dying_ and threw it in his bag along with his pen. He was leaving. He couldn't do this. She would find him, or she would find out and something would happen. She would try to kill him again. He shivered at just the thought of it. He was going back home before Sebastian arrived and home he was going to stay. He pulled on his jacket just as Sebastian strode through the door.

"Don't tell me you were going to run, Swan," he said, his voice teasing but his eyes hard.

"I can't do this, Sebastian. Please, just let me be," he said, dismissal in his voice.

"No. Kurt, c'mon," he said shortly, taking his arm and leading him out. He grasped his shoulders outside his car. "Kurt, look at me," he ordered, waiting for Kurt's eyes to meet his own, "She tried to kill you. That's beyond abuse, Kurt. Staying there is literally suicide. Please, let us help you. I am begging you." Kurt squinted at him.

"Fine."

"Good, get in," he commanded, a little more gently, and opened the door for him. They drove in silence. Eventually, Kurt couldn't take it and reached for the radio, turning it on to whatever station Sebastian had on previously. He slowly raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Sebastian.

"Really? A Top 40 station? Was Blaine perhaps in your car recently?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up," Sebastian muttered, blushing, "I just listen to try to find new songs for the Warblers or get familiar with the ones we're doing."

"Sure, Infamy," Kurt said, clearly disbelievingly. He pretended not to notice the way Sebastian shuddered slightly from the use of his nick-name.

"Believe you me, Swan, my music taste is far better than this crap," he insisted.

"I'm not doubting you," Kurt said, doubt evident in his voice.

"Liar." Kurt grinned, but said nothing, opting instead to sing along to the music coming out of the radio. Somewhere along the way, Sebastian joined in, and a new calm and ease settled over the pair.

The tension snapped back at full force when Sebastian turned off the engine in his driveway. Kurt sat frozen in the car, refusing to get out even as Sebastian opened his door saying, "C'mon, Swan, you promised."

He followed Sebastian in on shaking legs. Patrice and Gail were seated at the kitchen table waiting for them. Patrice put down the papers he had been working on and looked up with a serious expression. Gail smiled gently, worry clouding her eyes. Sebastian scooted his chair closer to Kurt's and placed a hand on his back.

"Sebastian told us everything, Kurt," Gail started, "at least, everything he knows."

"The first thing we're going to need from you is the full truth. From the beginning," Patrice clarified, "everything she has done to you, even if it was just a slap."

"It's a long list," Kurt whispered, feeling tears start in his eyes.

"We've got a long time."

So, with Sebastian's hand on his back and an ever-present break in his voice, he began. They sat for hours as Kurt painfully described every instance in which Veronica had hurt him in any way. With Patrice's insistence, he included the times she'd verbally taken shots at him. He finally broke down when he reached February of that year. By then, it was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon.

Patrice put his pen down and Gail went to refill the glass of water she'd gotten him the first ten minutes in. Sebastian gathered the crying boy in his arms, murmuring promises and assurances into his neck. Patrice stood, leaving the boys alone for a moment, to join his wife in the kitchen. She looked up at him, steady as a rock from years of experience.

"Well?"

"From just what he's told us, we can easily get her on domestic abuse. The problem is, no one has witnessed it, nor has he documented any evidence of his injuries. We still have the accident, though, and I have a feeling whatever is coming next will just be the cherry on top by the way he's crying," Patrice said.

"That poor boy," she whispered.

"He's got a strength I don't think even he realizes," Patrice assured her.

"He has to," she agreed, "to stand up to that every day. There is more to that boy than meets the eye." They both peered into the dining room where Sebastian had managed to calm Kurt down. He nodded at them to come back in.

"We're almost done, Kurt, just a little more," Gail told him gently. He nodded.

"Are you ready to talk about February?" Patrice asked his voice commanding but gentle, his eyes soft. Kurt took a breath.

"I think so," he murmured. He glanced at Patrice for the go signal. He nodded. Kurt took another deep breath.

"She got this idea on Valentine's Day," he began slowly, "she decided it was time to fix me."

"Fix you?" Sebastian asked, not sure he wanted clarification. His parents exchanged a look. Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, _fix_ me Sebastian. She wanted to cure me. She came home from a party drunk, stumbling around, slurring out her master plan to me. The next day, she seemed to have remembered the whole thing because she decided it was a good idea.

"She came downstairs and she knocked me out; she hit me with a skillet I think it was. When I came to, she'd tied my arms and legs to each of my bed posts. I wasn't wearing anything." Kurt was paling quickly at the memories and beginning to shake slightly.

"It's okay to stop," Gail said. He shook his head vehemently and leaned into Sebastian for support.

"I was still in pain because my bones had barely healed. It was freezing because she doesn't waste money heating my bedroom in the basement. I didn't know how long I was there. She wasn't around. But she came back when it was dark out with these two women.

"She forced them on me; tried to make them sleep with me. They were prostitutes; they didn't care what she did as long as she paid them. She would slap me when I didn't get aroused, and slap me again just for the hell of it. After a few hours, she left, promising two new girls the next day." Now Sebastian was shaking with barely concealed rage. Kurt's voice had gone blank, even though his eyes were brimming with fear. He continued flatly.

"She left me there all day again. The rope was cutting into my wrists and I was too weak to try to fight out of them. She didn't let me eat. And she did come back with two new girls. They only looked at me sympathetically when she hit me. But they still did what she said. They still mounted me and tried," he broke off, unable to say what they'd done. He was fairly certain they all knew what he meant. One more breath and he powered on.

"She kept at it for a week, only giving me water. My fingers and toes were turning blue and purple, I guess it's a miracle I didn't lose one. After the final girls left on Friday night, she released me and left me with a glass of water. She spit on me, called me a fag and left. Monday I went back to school like nothing had happened," he finished in a whisper. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, Kurt couldn't hold on any longer. He slumped against him, passing out from the memories.

* * *

**A/N: On a lighter note, the date in the story caught up to the current date. Just a month off. Did you notice that? I thought it was funny.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just so you know, I have no idea what I'm talking about with this law and psych stuff. No idea. Just so we're clear. I'm making this up, it just sounded convincing to me so don't get all up on my case.**

* * *

Kurt awoke in darkness. He vaguely noticed he was only wearing his underwear. He twisted and peered at the glowing numbers on the clack beside the bed. It was 8:45. He's been out for four hours. Slowly, consciousness crawled back to him.

He looked around as his eyes adjusted, pushing himself into a half-sitting sitting position. He was in Sebastian's room, he realized, recognizing the over-packed bookshelf and chaotic desk immediately. He could detect the shape of his pants thrown over the back of his desk chair. He began to blush as he realized the situation. He was in Sebastian's room, in Sebastian's bed, without pants on.

He slowly lowered himself back to the mattress, still blushing slightly. _Might as well enjoy it_, he thought. He could smell the warmth of Sebastian on his sheets. He smelled vaguely of expensive, but subtle, cologne which Kurt had picked up while Sebastian held him that afternoon. But underneath that was the comfortable smell that was all Sebastian, a smell Kurt could see himself become addicted to. He pulled the sheets up to his chin and burrowed down in them, falling back to sleep dreaming about loving Sebastian.

He woke again when the door opened. The clock now read 10:15. He looked up at the outline of Gail in the doorway. She came in, seeing his open eyes.

"Patrice called you school. You don't need to go in tomorrow if you don't want to," she murmured, pushing his hair off his forehead gently. Kurt nodded in understanding. "Are you hungry?" He nodded again. She retrieved his pants for him and led him downstairs when he'd dressed.

Sebastian was sitting at the island in the kitchen finishing his homework. He looked up as Kurt came in. His shoulders visibly relaxed. Kurt sat next to him and smiled gently.

"I'm okay," he assured him. Sebastian didn't say anything, but nodded and went back to his work. Gail placed a bowl of soup and a glass of water in front of him.

"Eat slowly, you haven't had anything since this morning," she said. Kurt picked up the spoon and began to eat. Patrice motioned his wife into his office.

"I've got the police waiting at his house with an arrest warrant for when she returns. If we can get a confession, the trial will be easier for Kurt. We're going with a primary charge of attempted man-slaughter with secondary domestic abuse," he said.

"Where will he stay until the trial?" she asked.

"With us, of course," Patrice said, as though it were obvious. "If I can get a court date close to, if not after, his birthday it should be no problem to declare him independent." She nodded.

"What about school?"

"Well, he'll finish the year at McKinley and I'm going to call Dalton and get his place and his scholarship back. They offer a wide enough range of courses for him to start getting college credit – from what Bas tells me, his grades are incredible – and he'll graduate with Sebastian." Gail smiled.

"How did I ever manage to find such a generous man?" she asked. Patrice smiled.

"I have a weakness for pretty things." She frowned suddenly. "What is it?" he asked.

"I knew there was something different about his case," she muttered, "the psychologist they'll get for the defense – no doubt they will – will use Kurt's response to touch. In severe cases like his almost all subjects refuse to let people touch them. I haven't seen that in Kurt at all."

"So, they'll try to create reasonable doubt?"

"I'm not sure, you're the lawyer. I don't know how, but they will use that. I can almost guarantee."

"We'll work through it," he assured her.

Sebastian glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He quietly ate the soup, eyes trained on the table. He snapped his pen down with a little more force than necessary and turned to face him. Kurt looked up, sensing his eyes on him.

"You should have told me," he said shortly. Kurt looked back down.

"I was scared, Sebastian," he whispered. Sebastian put his head in his hands.

"You can't go through something like this alone, Kurt," he said, muffled by his hands.

"I didn't," Kurt whispered. "You were with me every step of the way." Sebastian didn't respond. "You're mad."

"Not at you," he said. "Well, a little at you. You just let her do this."

"You don't know what it's like, Sebastian!" Kurt suddenly cried, standing from his chair. "It's terrifying. And whatever I do, whenever I _do, _do something, it gets worse. You have lived in luxury all your life. You were born with a fucking silver spoon in your mouth and you're parents accept and love you.

"You expect me to get out of that house, well where do I go? You expect me to run to the police, but you don't seem to realize she stops me whenever I do. Do you know why she went into the intersection? Because she found our conversations. She tried to kill me for just telling you what little I did. You have no right to be angry with me." Kurt's eyes were sparking and Sebastian could finally see the steel in his soul. This was the real Kurt, the one with strength and confidence. He was speechless. Kurt glared at him and walked into the dining room, picking up his coat he'd left on the back of a chair.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, standing up and following as Kurt walked into the foyer. He wrenched open the door.

"Home."

"How will you get there?" Sebastian asked, "you took a bus to the Bean."

"I'll fucking walk!" Kurt shouted over his shoulder. Sebastian ran out after him, still only in socks.

"Kurt, come back inside!" he called. "It's almost three hours to Lima, you can't walk."

"Watch me." Gail came to her son's side, having heard the conversation from Patrice's office.

"Kurt, come back," she called gently. Kurt slowed but didn't stop.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I've intruded long enough," he returned, politely but with clear dismissal.

"At least let Patrice drive you home," she begged. Kurt stopped finally, half-way down the street.

"Fine," he said, and began trudging back. Patrice opened the door to his Lincoln for him. Kurt didn't look at Sebastian as he got in.

Sebastian turned back into the house. He felt his mother place a hand on his shoulder and shrugged her off. He gathered his homework and went upstairs to his room. The sheets were still rumpled from where Kurt had lain. He dropped on to his bed, breathing in the smell of Kurt all around him.

Patrice pulled up outside Kurt's house. Kurt looked at him with a question in his eyes when he saw the cars.

"Plain-clothes-men," he said. "They're here to pick up your stepmother the minute she comes home. She's not going to hurt you any more, Kurt." Kurt nodded and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," he murmured. Patrice rolled down the window as Kurt made his way to the door.

"He loves you, Kurt. I know my son," he called. Kurt turned back.

"I know. That's why it hurt so much."

"Do you have a place to stay after she leaves?"

"I can take care of myself. Thank you, sir," Kurt said. He unlocked the door and walked into the house.

He felt his phone vibrate as he kicked off his shoes. It was after one in the morning, but he was going to go to school any way. He hesitated on picking it up, knowing who it was. Finally, he grabbed it and prepared to delete the message immediately.

**willinginfamy: I'm sorry, Kurt. Tell me you got home safely.**

He typed his response slowly.

**_uglyduckling_: I'm home.**

**willinginfamy: I'm so sorry, Kurt.**

**_uglyduckling_: Me too. Good night, Sebastian.**

He turned off his phone, swallowing back tears. He'd spent too many nights crying himself to sleep already.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sebastian? You okay?" Blaine asked, jostling his leg as they sat next to each other in anatomy class.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said, "fine."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, finally looking up at the board to take notes.

"Right," Blaine said disbelievingly.

"I'll tell you after," he mumbled.

"I'll hold you to that."

As promised, Blaine pounced after the bell rang almost immediately. Sebastian leaned down to close his bag and looked up to see Blaine – arms folded, expression expectant – standing over him. He sighed and stood, towering over the shorter boy, and raised an eyebrow. He started walking out of the classroom, Blaine right on his heels.

"You said after, it's after," Blaine demanded. Sebastian sighed, heading to the dining room.

"Kurt refuses to talk to me."

"What happened? You two were looking pretty chummy Saturday after the lacrosse game," Blaine said, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Are you jealous?" Sebastian asked, finally confronting him. He grabbed a coffee from the kiosk in the corner of the dining room.

"Well, a little bit, yeah, but not for the reason you think," he muttered.

"So you're not head-over-heels for me and jealous that I'm giving Kurt all my attention?" Sebastian asked skeptically, "I mean, I can't blame you, I'm seductive, attractive, alluring, charming –"

"You done?" Blaine deadpanned.

"Not nearly, but I'll let you talk." Blaine sighed.

"It's only a little bit that," he admitted, "it's mostly that Kurt seems closer to you than he's ever been to me. I mean, all you've done is insult him."

"And I can't apologize enough for it," Sebastian murmured as they walked to their study hall.

"He's talking to you more than he talks to me and you've only been civil with each other since this weekend. Don't deny it, I can tell. He's more relaxed around you, he's more open and he actually laughed. I haven't heard him laugh in a very long time," Blaine told him. Sebastian sighed, none of this was making him feel better. "So why isn't he talking to you?"

"I got mad at him. It was stupid. You wouldn't understand." Blaine frowned. "I mean it Blaine, it's not my place to tell you any of his secrets."

"So now you know his secrets," Blaine muttered. Sebastian sighed yet again.

"I'll tell you the bare bones version," he consented. Blaine looked up hopefully. They sat down. "We've been chatting online for almost a year. Neither of us knew it was the other person. I lied to you before. I'd only apologized to Kurt a week ago. Even while we talked online, he and I were still at each other's throats. I figured it out a little over a week ago, but I didn't know how to tell him. Blaine, I- he's my best friend," Sebastian finished.

"And here I thought he was mine," Blaine murmured. Sebastian snorted.

"You didn't even realize he was crushing on you, Blaine." Blaine looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"You are so blind," Sebastian chuckled.

"No, I'm not. I can see the way he looks at you," Blaine said significantly. Sebastian frowned.

"Yeah, not anymore." Blaine snorted.

"You don't just fall out of love with someone when you fight."

"Well, I wouldn't know," Sebastian sniffed.

"There's the Sebastian I know," Blaine grinned. "You have to apologize." He pulled out his phone and scribbled a number on a piece of paper. He passed it to him. "He usually answers his phone."

"Thanks," he said, looking at Blaine gratefully. Blaine smiled.

"As your friend, I'm going to be supportive of you. But if you break his heart, I'll break your face," Blaine threatened.

"Cliché. You sure you can reach this high, Hobbit?" he teased.

"I'll get a stool."

"Because that's not degrading."

"I'll kill you if you hurt him."

"That escalated quickly."

"You are so annoying."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Blainey-days," Sebastian sneered. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Sebastian stood.

"Thanks for the number," he said. It was the same line he'd used over and over again, but this time, he intended to call.

* * *

"Hello?" Kurt tossed his bag down and walked into the kitchen as he picked up the phone.

"Swan, don't hang up," a voice came. The voice that sent shivers down his spine in the best way.

"What do you want Sebastian? And how did you get my number?"

"For the second, Blaine gave it to me. As to the first, I want to apologize," Sebastian said with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"You scared me, Sebastian," Kurt admitted.

"I realized that. She was always mad at you. And it was completely unfair of me to be mad at you. You were right."

"I usually am," Kurt said, pulling a glass out of the cabinet and filling it with water.

"I'm learning that, Swan," Sebastian said, the smile clear in his voice. "So, do you forgive me?"

"I accept your apology," Kurt said slowly, "but you terrified me. And I felt betrayed. You were the one person I trusted to understand, Sebastian. So, I'm not sure I forgive you yet."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. So, so sorry."

"Why were you mad at me? That's what I don't get."

"Because _you_ scared _me_. I had no idea this was happening and I wished you'd told me. Especially after you disappeared. I was terrified for you."

"But why were you _mad_?" he insisted.

"Because I had been begging you to tell me for weeks. And I'd been trying to make you leave there. And then I find out she nearly killed you. I could have lost you," Sebastian said, his voice descending into a whisper at the end, "I didn't know how to deal with that."

"But you didn't."

"Kurt, I don't think you understand. I don't think I could live without you." There was silence. "I'm sorry, that was over the line," he said quickly.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to people saying things like that," Kurt said.

"Well, get used to it, Swan. As soon as your evil stepmom gets home, you're coming to live with us. My father will drive you into school every day and next year you'll be a Dalton with me and Blaine."

"You're serious?" there was hope in his voice, but he was trying to conceal it.

"Every bit, Swan. You'll finally be safe."

"I'll call you when she comes home," Kurt assured him.

"See that you do, Swan. I have to go."

"Bye," Kurt said. Sebastian heard him hang up. He smiled to himself.

Kurt picked up his bag and headed to his room, feeling light. There was almost a bounce in his step. He dropped on to his bed, a smile passing over his face. He saved Sebastian's number into his phone and texted Blaine.

_Thanks for giving Sebastian my number._

_I can't tell if you're being sarcastic._

_Well, thanks for making him apologize._

_Haha. No doubt he needed my push._

_Thanks either way._

_Anytime, Kurt._

He turned over and picked up his bag, starting in on his homework to keep himself busy. As he cracked open his calculus assignment, a thought suddenly hit him. Was he just building himself up for disaster? He wasn't sure he'd ever be free of Veronica. And what if something went wrong? What if he couldn't get back into Dalton? What if it didn't work out living with Sebastian? He chewed on his lip, looking up at the time. Homework was not going to chase his worries away. 7:28. Dinner it was.

He pushed himself off the bed, humming the song he'd decided to do for glee club this week. The assignment was Whitney Houston themed in honor of her death. It was perfect. He remembered the times when his mother would grab his hands and dance around the living room as she sang along to Whitney songs. He'd chosen "I Have Nothing". Whenever he sang it, he could only see green eyes and long legs and gold and orchids. He couldn't help but smile, allowing the music to take his mind off his insecurities.

He knew he had until about 11 to practice, so he wandered over to the piano after he'd eaten. He hadn't played very much since his mother's death, but it was like riding a bike, really. He warmed up and started to sing. He smiled, feeling more confident than ever before as he sang:

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you._

* * *

**A/N: First: Awww!**

**Second: I couldn't have Blaine being all annoying anymore. Just couldn't do it. I couldn't make him all evil and shit. Just, no. So that's why I made things better. Also, I got to have sassy Sebastian back! Yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Whew! Sorry it's a little late tonight! I was studying for my exam. No guarantees on the everyday updates for the next few days, either. I've got my midterms. But the week after is finally spring break! I expect to write lots and lots during then. I never want this story to end, so we'll see how much plot I can squeeze out before I'm just being rambley.**

* * *

He couldn't help himself. He'd meant to hide in his room until one of the officers came to get him. But as her car pulled into the driveway (ahem, _his_ car. The one his father had splurged on for his birthday just before he died), he couldn't stop from peering through the glass. He really shouldn't have.

She got out of the car and started toward the house. The clock read 10:58. One of the officers got out of his car; Kurt thought he saw him tucking a gun away as he approached her, his partner close behind. She turned, confused. He could see them talking to her, but her face was turned away, he couldn't see her reaction. He saw her gesturing wildly, no doubt denying it. It was 10:59. He held his breath as one of the officers came behind her and cuffed her. She slowly turned to face him. He felt the breath leave his body, his blood turned cold and he thought he might collapse. Her face was pure hatred, a promise of vengeance boiling in her eyes. The clock read 11:00.

He turned away, not watching as they put her in a car. The doorbell rang and he walked over and opened it. The first officer who had gotten out of the car was waiting outside.

"Mr. Hummel, I presume?" he asked. Kurt nodded still slightly numb and cold from the look she'd given him. "Unfortunately, you're a minor so we can't legally allow you to stay in this house. Is there somewhere you can stay?" Kurt nodded. Mercedes, saint that she was, would never push to question why he was showing up on her doorstep 11:00 at night. "We'll drive you over, take as long as you need," the officer said.

"Thank you," Kurt said. He dialed Mercedes as he went down to his room to collect his thing. He would pack more later for the move to Westerville – he would be taking the Smythes up on their offer – but for now, he grabbed the essentials.

"Kurt?" she asked, confused; to her credit, Kurt almost never phoned after 6:00 on school nights.

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" he asked meekly.

"Of course, Boo. Why?" she questioned.

"Can I tell you sometime else? It's not really an over-the-phone thing. Besides, I'm not ready to talk about it," he muttered, ignoring for the moment that he'd told Sebastian via chat room months ago.

"Sure, I'll make up the guest room for you," she said.

"Thanks, 'Cedes. I'll be over soon," he said. Hearing her goodbye, he hung up and went back to the officer.

"Ready?"

"Yes, thanks," Kurt said. He allowed the officer to lead him out locking behind himself.

He didn't say anything, just stared out the window trusting the GPS on the police car. He let Mercedes gather him into a hug (they were damn hugs, after all) before mumbling an excuse to go to bed. He just wanted sleep, but whenever he closed him eyes all he was Veronica's look. He remembered a promise he'd made earlier and the single person who could expel the thoughts. He collapsed on the bed, dialing and letting the phone ring.

"Kurt?" Instant relaxation.

"Hey," he breathed, green eyes replacing brown in his head.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I'm staying with Mercedes," he told him.

"Good," he said. There was silence and Kurt heard him take a breath. "So you remember I mentioned Serena has that whole fiancé thing going on?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, curiosity piqued.

"Well, she's coming home for the wedding this Saturday," he continued, his voice betraying his nervousness.

"Okay," he prompted.

"So, I know it's last minute and kind of a bad time, but I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me," he said finally.

"This Saturday?" Kurt asked, stunned to say the least.

"Yes." Kurt didn't reply straight away so he continued, "You don't have to. I was just asking. And, I mean, Tienne and I will be in matching suits and we're singing at the reception so that's not really something anyone should miss out on –"

"I'll go," Kurt cut him off before his ego could expand any further.

"Really?"

"I love an excuse to buy a suit. I mean, I'll have to see if I can actually afford one. My dad gave me my own bank account and credit card in ninth grade, but I don't exactly have a job now that Veronica closed the shop."

"We'll get you a suit, Swan," Sebastian said firmly.

"No, you won't. _I'll_ get me a suit," Kurt insisted. He could almost hear Sebastian rolling his eyes.

"Fine."

"Thanks for asking me, Infamy. I think a wedding is the perfect thing right now," Kurt said sincerely.

"Plus, Serena is dying to meet you," Sebastian said. "She pretty much forced me to ask you." Kurt didn't believe him for a second.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her."

"I'll come help you pack tomorrow, Swan," Sebastian said gently, "go to bed. I know you're determined to go to school and your skin needs its moisturizer." Kurt chuckled.

"Okay. Night, Sebastian," he said.

"Sweet dreams, Swan," Sebastian replied, hanging up. Kurt felt lighter than he'd ever felt before. All thoughts of the past half hour were erased by just Sebastian's voice. He sighed. _God, I'm so in love with him. There goes my sanity, _he thought wryly, smiling all the while.

* * *

Mercedes didn't question him in the morning either, though he didn't miss her worried glances. Throughout the school day, she stuck to his side like glue keeping the more burning questions from his friends at bay. She couldn't stop the onslaught that reached them in the glee room, though. Rachel, of course, pounced first.

"Kurt, my dads said they saw your stepmom being arrested on the morning news this morning," she started breathlessly, "what's up?"

"Yeah, man, is everything okay?" Finn picked up.

"Got something you want to share with the class there, Porcelain?" Santana asked. They waited expectantly.

"Kurt," Mercedes said gently. He opened his mouth, preparing a flimsy lie when a voice behind him saved him the trouble.

"Something about drug charges in whatever state she was in this weekend, I think it was. Right, Kurt?" Kurt turned so fast his head spun.

"Sebastian?" he asked, sounding slightly bewildered and allowing himself a moment of pride that his acting was that good when all he really wanted to do was throw himself into Sebastian's arms and cry for a little while.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel demanded.

"Spying on the competition, Stretch?" Santana hissed, "or did you want to blackmail one of us again." Sebastian held up his hands.

"Nothing like that," he said, his acting almost as good as Kurt's, "just returning Kurt's jacket. Favor for Blaine. Believe me, if I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't be. I'm already contracting inferiority just standing here." Santana snorted. Sebastian held out one of Kurt's jackets that he had indeed left at Sebastian's Saturday in his haste to leave.

"Thanks. I hope I have enough money to clean your STDs off it," Kurt muttered, snatching it and wrinkling his nose. His friends seemed appeased.

"As if you don't have a shrine to everything I've touched," Sebastian shot back. Kurt almost grinned. "As if you don't wish I had my hands all over you."

"Yeah, I call it my toilet," he snapped, trying to push back the sudden thought of Sebastian's hands on him in ways he'd never thought of before. "And as to the touching, the only touching we'd ever do is if I finally break my passive aggressive vows and cave your face in."

"You're mouth says 'no' but your eyes scream 'oh, yes'," he returned, winking again in a far more seductive way. Kurt felt himself getting warmer.

"Oh please, Sebastian, ravish me," he deadpanned, trying to ignore the gleam Sebastian's eyes got. Sebastian was about to open his mouth to reply when Mr. Schue came in and chased him out. The others cheered. Kurt knew Sebastian hadn't gone far when he felt his phone vibrate.

_I'll wait for you._

"Anyone have another song to kick off our Whitney Houston week?" Schue asked, trying not to look Rachel in the eye even as she practically waved her hand in front of his face. She'd preformed only yesterday for Christ's sake.

"I'll go," Kurt said, standing. They all stared at him. Mr. Schue looked visibly relieved.

"Great, take it away."

Sebastian leaned against a wall just outside the glee room, eyes closed, thinking about the way Kurt's blush crawled up his neck. He needed that boy. It was a new feeling for him. Sure, he wanted a lot of men – and, by God, he'd gotten them – but he'd never felt like he _needed_ to have another man. He could still hear Rena's words from weeks ago bouncing around in his head. Yeah, maybe he was a little head-over-heels for Kurt. His ears perked up suddenly.

_You see through, right to the heart of me._

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love._

Kurt? My God. He'd heard him sing at Regionals, but he had been in the background then. He'd been quiet and covered by the mini Streisand. This, this was real. And if it wasn't damn near the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He listened intently as Kurt finished the song, his heart hammering in his chest. He was done for. He was completely head-over-heels for Kurt. It wasn't nearly as terrifying a thought as he'd imagined it might be.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Didn't have time to write until really late yesterday! Might get another up today. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so feedback would be ****extra welcome****. Love you all!**

* * *

"Wow, Swan," a voice came as Kurt came out of the room. He turned, now very thankful that the others had left without him. Save Mercedes, coming out of the chorus room behind him. Kurt grinned, though, hoping Mercedes had the brains not to mention this.

"What?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"You sing like that and they've got you in the pick-up line?" Sebastian breathed, advancing.

"That's what I'm always saying," Mercedes said, looking a little scandalized that Sebastian wasn't just being nice, but that she was agreeing with him. Kurt blushed again.

"Shut up, guys, Rachel's voice is amazing."

"Not compared to that," Sebastian said, finally coming to a stop directly in front of Kurt, staring down at him with unreadable eyes. Kurt was speechless.

"Alright, Preppy, and I'm directing this to you too, Kurt, what the hell is going on here?" Mercedes finally asked, breaking through their bubble. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Blaine made us be civil with each other over Christmas break," Sebastian lied smoothly again, "We figured out we had a lot in common and started hanging out more. When I saw his stepmother got arrested, I came right out to see if he was okay. That's what friends do." Kurt nodded along as Sebastian fibbed. Mercedes looked skeptical.

"I'm not so sure you're telling me the truth, Preppy. But if Kurt trusts you, I will too." Kurt beamed.

"Thanks, Cedes," he gushed.

"We best not tell the others about this," she said astutely.

"Probably not," Kurt agreed. "But thanks for going with me on this one. He's not so bad."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, he's really a good listener. And he's smart and clever and sweet," Kurt said, fully aware of how irritated those words would make Sebastian.

"_He's_ standing right here, Swan, and _he's_ very insulted you would ever say something like that," Sebastian snapped. Kurt grinned. Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Swan?" she demanded before Kurt could reply.

"Well, look at him," Sebastian cut in, "that graceful neck and smooth white skin. It's not sickly, is it? It's beautiful. _He's_ stunning." Mercedes looked utterly shocked. Sebastian turned his eyes on Kurt who was now full on blushing from the roots of his hair to his neckline and probably all the way down his chest. Sebastian intended to find out just how far that blush could go one day. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, just kiss him," Mercedes said, probably speaking mostly to Sebastian. Sebastian smirked, swooping in and placing a feather light kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's entire body soared. A fire exploded in him. Mercedes raised her eyebrow again. "_This_ is the master slut?" she demanded. Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, Infamy," he pressed in agreement, "that all you got?"

"Not even slightly," he whispered. "But you're not ready for that."

"Let me decide that," Kurt murmured. Mercedes smirked. Sebastian grinned wickedly.

"No," was all he said before stepping around them and heading to the parking lot. "You coming, Swan?" he called over his shoulder.

"You were right, Kurt," Mercedes whispered. "I think I might actually grow to like him." Kurt grinned at her.

"I'm always right, Cedes."

It took every ounce of Sebastian's will not to force Kurt against the wall of the school building and completely wreck him when he'd begged for a real kiss. But he was still fragile. There was no telling what sort of emotional burden he was baring, but Sebastian wasn't about to push over a domino by overloading him right now. It wasn't a risk he fancied taking. Plus, public school. Ew. If he pushed Kurt against that wall, there was a distinct possibility that he would never want to touch him again because of the diseases he might catch. And the thought of never touching Kurt again far overruled his desire to have all of Kurt now.

He also still wasn't sure if Kurt had forgiven him for Sunday yet. It certainly looked and sounded like he was forgiven (especially if that song had been meant for him) but he would need Kurt's confirmation on this one. He had begun rehearsing a song for the reception that was the perfect apology for everything he'd ever put Kurt through. He intended to sing it to him. Which was why he would brave the mall with Kurt, a voyage – as Blaine claimed – that few had ever survived and come out of the same.

He reached his Audi coop and opened the door, looking over at Mercedes and Kurt as they reached her car. Their heads were bent conspiratorially and he could hear Kurt's happiness halfway across the lot. As far as friends went, he guessed that Mercedes was Kurt's closest. Besides, perhaps, Blaine and, of course, himself. She seemed to actually understand him. And she loved him, that much was clear. He smiled, he could get used to her.

"Shall I follow you, then?" he called. Kurt looked up as Mercedes looked confused.

"Sure," Kurt called leaning over, presumably to tell Mercedes why Sebastian had come to pick him up. "We'll stop at Mercedes' then you can drive me to my place," he said after a brief explanation. Sebastian nodded and climbed into his car.

Kurt bounded out of Mercedes' house twenty-two minutes later, overnight bag in hand. He allowed her to hug him, say something that looked slightly scolding and then he was trotting down the steps and opening the passenger's side door of his car. Sebastian smiled as he tossed his bag in the back.

"Tell me when to turn, Swan," he said, pulling away from the curb. Kurt directed him to his house, once again turning on the radio but softly this time.

Sebastian pulled up outside a two-story white house a few minutes later. It wasn't grand like the Smythe estate, but it was homey and sweet. Inside, was simple. Slightly mismatched pieces of furniture were in each room with a couple pictures adorning the walls. There was a piano to one side of the living room that had a few pictures on it. One was of an older, more butch version of Kurt and a lithe figure with bottle blond hair. He had to assume this was Veronica. Another picture was a portrait of a stunning figure with Kurt's facial structure and hair: his mother, no doubt. And then one of Kurt. Tiny Kurt aged around five or six he would guess, already a little tall for his age and dressed to a tee. He was clutching a tire swing for dear life, but still smiling like it was the best time of his life. Sebastian smiled softly at the picture before turning to find Kurt looking at him calculatingly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said breezily, making his way to the basement stairs. Sebastian followed, swearing he'd seen a smirk pass across Kurt's face before he'd turned away.

The was, of course, entirely Kurt. The walls were a very soft, very light steel blue with translucent black curtains on the high windows that were more securely covered with Venetian blinds. There was a vanity pushed against one wall of his room near to his _king-sized_ (God, the things Sebastian could do with all that room) bed. His walk in closet was open, displaying neat lines of designer clothes. Kurt's father had obviously spoiled the boy, and it was a bit of a mystery to Sebastian how he'd managed to become such a caring and selfless individual.

"Are you going to help me? Or did you decide you'd rather I didn't live with you?" Kurt demanded teasingly.

"I don't know, Swan, there's so much _gay_ in this room, I'm afraid of it infecting my house," Sebastian drawled in reply and receiving a pillow to the face.

"You're gay, too, what does it matter?" Kurt returned.

"Yeah, but not _this_ gay. I mean," he paused to indicate the vanity that was covered in skin products. Kurt scowled.

"I don't like being dried out," he snapped. Sebastian smirked, glad to see he could still rile Kurt up despite their obviously growing relationship. Kurt just threw another pillow at him and went back to folding his clothes.

"Maybe if you weren't such a virginal prude you'd get a little moisture all on your own," Sebastian said; Kurt had walked into that one and he just couldn't resist.

"Sebastian!" he cried, his voice slightly higher than usual and wavering between a mixture of scandalized, exasperated and embarrassed. Sebastian laughed.

"I'm sorry, Swan, I'm an opportunist," he said, completely not sorry in the slightest. Kurt rolled his eyes and went into the adjoining bathroom to grab the rest of his stuff. He came back out, stuffing everything in his suitcase and zipping it up. "Ready?" Sebastian asked. Kurt looked around, taking a breath and nodding.

"You're not leaving here forever, Kurt. If you want to come back here in May after your birthday no one is going to stop you," Sebastian promised him gently. Kurt smiled up at him softly, a slight tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks, Infamy."

The drive out to Westerville was filled with their mingling harmonies as they belted out bad lyrics to the Top 40s, both repeatedly saying how much Blaine would have loved to be in the car at that moment. Gail helped Kurt unpack in the guest room while Sebastian and Étienne went to get their matching suits tailored. She chattered cheerfully about the upcoming wedding, gushing about how excited she was for her daughter (and if he was reading behind the lines correctly, her youngest son as well). As he sat down to do his homework, Kurt marveled at how quickly his life had turned around. Just yesterday, he'd been terrified and all but whimpering in Mercedes' second bedroom as he'd waited for sleep to come and now he was living with the Smythes.

They treated him like one of the family despite having only known him for a couple weeks (had it really only been that long?). Étienne made scathing but warm comments about him at dinner, which he returned with full force and a sharp wit that had even Patrice and Gail fighting back smiles. Sebastian, in turn, chimed in with his own teasing jibes, ganging up on Étienne with Kurt then promptly switching sides to tease Kurt. It felt natural, like how it had been sometimes when Rachel was over, bringing Finn and sometimes Sam and Puck along, when his dad was alive. Between their banter, Patrice and Gail managed to get a few words in edgewise. Kurt gathered that Serena would be there Thursday, so Gail was going to take him and Sebastian (who had insisted on coming along) out shopping after Sebastian's lacrosse practice tomorrow.

It wasn't until the lights had gone out in his room that everything came rushing back full force. He'd settled into bed and closed his eyes when he could have sworn he heard Veronica's voice calling to him. His eyes flew open, thinking it had all been a dream. Confirming that he was still in the Smythe estate, he once again tried to sleep. This time, he drifted off into a swirl of images.

_He was tied to the bed with a line of girls stretching all the way up the basement steps. Only they weren't girls, exactly. They had chrome points on the end of each finger where their nails should have been and their mouths were too large for their heads, jaws like steel and filled with rows of razor teeth. They scratched and bit and hurt him as he writhed in pain, unable to make a sound. And then, Veronica was leaning over him, sticking a needle into his arm and drawing out his blood, sucking him dry as even more blood flowed out of his wounds. He was drowning in a sea of red but they were all still there, sharks swimming around him and doing their best to take chunks of him with them as they swam by._

He jolted awake, but lay in a panicked sleep paralysis for a few moments before he could turn his head to see the time. It was after one in the morning. He doubted any one would be awake this late. Terrified to fall back into his dream, he made his way to the desk in the room. He'd packed his sketch book, unsure of whether he'd use it or not. He was glad he did. He switched on the desk lamp and began to design an entire collection.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG guys, I'm so ready for the next few chapters! The wedding is gonna be awesome. Unfortunately, there will be little time to write. In fact, I should be doing work right now. Don't be mad when I don't post every day!**

* * *

"You look tired, are you sure you want to go to school today?" Patrice asked as Kurt stumbled into the kitchen.

"I'm sure," he said with conviction. Patrice nodded. He passed a mug of coffee to Kurt, indicating the sugar and milk.

Patrice was the strong and silent type, Kurt had figured out. They fell into a comfortable silence as he read the paper and Kurt sipped his coffee, checking over his homework. He wasn't used to being awake so early, but it was a little over two hours all the way back to Lima and school was at 7:30. He felt a little bad that Patrice would be driving back and forth every day. He'd have Sebastian take him to get his car next week.

Patrice stood, nodding to Kurt. He followed and climbed into the black Lincoln. The ride was a silent as breakfast was, without being awkward. Patrice only spoke when Kurt began to get out at the high school. He passed him a piece of paper.

"Call me if anything happens, Kurt," he said, "I mean it. _Anything_." Kurt took his number and smiled.

"Thanks, sir, I will," he assured him. Patrice smiled.

"Call me Patrice," was all he said before rolling up the window and driving away.

Mercedes barreled up to Kurt gushing, "Oh my gosh! You have to tell me everything! Why are you living with Sebastian? You didn't exactly fill me in fully yesterday as you ran out of my house. You promised, Kurt."

"Okay, okay," he said, untangling himself from her. "I'll call you later. I don't want anyone else to know yet, okay?"

"Oh of course not," she agreed gravely.

"So you didn't mention it to anyone?"

"Not a soul. Jeez, Kurt, who do you think I am, Rachel?" she asked, sounding offended. Kurt smirked as they walked to homeroom.

"Of course not, Cedes."

"They're going to attack you in Glee though."

"I'd expect nothing less," he said. "Oh, and Sebastian and his mother are coming to pick me up after school today, so would you please, please, _please_ distract them?"

"Anything for you, Boo," she agreed before pushing him into his homeroom to continue to hers. He smiled; having Mercedes on his side was extremely advantageous.

She was right about Glee, though.

"So you're suddenly friendly with the criminal chipmunk, Princess?" Santana sneered as Kurt came in.

"I didn't think I was very friendly with him yesterday," Kurt said, feigning ignorance as his heart pounded.

"He had your jacket," Tine pointed out.

"I left it at Dalton when I went to the lacrosse game with Blaine," Kurt said. He hated lying and prayed he didn't have an obvious tic. Santana didn't seem convinced.

"Kurt, that's, like, your favorite jacket," Rachel said, "You wouldn't leave it anywhere." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, I did. And it's not really my favorite coat anymore. I mean, Sebastian touched it," he muttered. Mercedes snorted and Kurt shot her a deadly look.

"You still haven't really told us what's up with your stepmom. I don't believe Sebastian's lies about drug charges," Rachel continued.

"Hell, I do. There is no way a bitch her age could stay that skinny," Santana said. "When I hit her age, Imma be on all the drugs I can get my hands on. There's no way I'm losing _this_ figure."

"You can just get surgery for that," Quinn muttered, "I mean, you've already done it to enhance your body." She looked pointedly at Santana's chest.

"Shut up, Baby Momma," Santana hissed.

"Kurt, can I see you in my office?" Mr. Schue asked as he came in, interrupting whatever Rachel, Santana and Quinn might have said next. He looked concerned. Kurt nodded and followed him, catching Quinn's eye as he turned. She had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Kurt, I saw the arrest on the news," he began as Kurt shut the door. Kurt was fully aware of the glass windows all around them despite the office being soundproofed.

"Okay," he said carefully.

"They explained the charges this morning," he said quietly, treading just as carefully as Kurt was. Kurt froze.

"Please, Mr. Schue, could you not," he whispered.

"I know it's hard, Kurt, but if you need anyone to talk to," he began.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Schue." Schue nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said. Kurt felt a slight warmth in his chest. It was obvious that Schue really did care about his students

"Thank you. I'd really just rather go about as if everything is normal, if you don't mind," Kurt murmured.

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure you knew there were people out there who care." Kurt smiled.

"You're a really great teacher, Mr. Schue." he said, opening the door and leaving the office.

Sebastian's text came just as Schue dismissed them. He nudged Mercedes and nodded to the door. She jumped up.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, I just remembered, I got something I thought would be good for Nationals!" she suddenly cried.

"Um, okay, Mercedes. I'm not going to keep any of you if you have to go, but if you want to stay," he said.

"Oh, you'll want to stay," Mercedes said with conviction. Kurt slipped out as the music started. Leave it to Mercedes to hold attention.

He jumped into the back of Gail's BMW already smiling. Sebastian craned around in his seat. His hair was wet and without gel or product, flopping down into his face making him both adorable and seductive. He grinned right back at Kurt.

"Hey, Swan."

"Hey," Kurt half breathed, still trying to get around the way he looked with his hair in his eyes.

"Ready to go shopping?" he asked, sounding almost as excited as Kurt was.

"I am. But do you think you can handle it?" Kurt said, raising a skeptical eyebrow "Blaine came with me once and he was on the verge of collapsing afterward." Sebastian snorted.

"Please, Swan, I think you underestimate my stamina," he scoffed, winking before turning to face forward again. Gail hit him on the back of the head. Kurt snorted and started to laugh as Sebastian scowled.

Three and a half hours later, Gail and Sebastian were practically forcibly dragging Kurt from the mall. He not only had bought his suit, but a new pair of skinny jeans, a hat that would go perfectly with a waistcoat he'd dug up when packing and had nearly bought an excellent pair of boots before Sebastian had dragged him off, reminding him of his current unemployed state. Sebastian was dragging his feet and even Gail looked a little worn out as she unlocked her car. Kurt, meanwhile, was lamenting not being able to spend a little more time there.

"Usually, I'll go for five hours at least," he said making Sebastian groan. He could see why Blaine might have wanted to collapse after a trip to the mall with Kurt.

"I am never going shopping with you again, Swan, I swear," he muttered, slouching into his seat. Kurt smirked.

"Good stamina?" he questioned cheekily. Sebastian turned to stick his tongue out at him childishly, making Kurt laugh again.

Truthfully, Sebastian was glad to have gone with him. He'd never seen Kurt happier or more excited than in the mall. He probably wouldn't be able to say no if Kurt asked him again. He would, quite frankly, do anything to see him smile like that. And he couldn't wait to see him in the suit. He'd been too busy groaning in the changing rooms (by the time Kurt had found a suitable tux they'd gone to four different stores and been at the mall for over an hour) to really notice how he'd looked, but he had heard his mother gushing over the tux.

Dinner was another rambunctious affair. Kurt looked more relaxed than Sebastian had ever seen him as he shared the various escapades of his glee club. When he got up to help Gail with the dishes, none of them stopped him this time. Sebastian grinned.

"Look at that, Swan, already a part of the family," he said, "We're making you do chores." Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, and I'm quickly becoming the favorite child because I _do,_ do chores," he snapped. In the kitchen their cook, Darius, laughed, thanking Gail and Kurt for helping.

"So if you're one of our brothers now, does that mean Sebastian's fantasies are incest?" Étienne pointedly asked. Sebastian kicked him hard under the table.

"That's extremely inappropriate," Patrice scolded, but Étienne didn't look very apologetic.

"Stop eating dinner at home," Sebastian said.

"But I want to spend time with my new little brother," he replied, getting up and wrapping Kurt in a bear hug as he came back into the dining room.

"Who says he wants to spend time with you?" Sebastian snapped.

"Everybody wants to spend time with me," Étienne replied matter-of-factly. Kurt extracted himself from Étienne's hug, making a show of gasping for air. Sebastian laughed.

"I'm going to do homework," Kurt announced, "to get away from you." He looked pointedly at Étienne before trotting up the stairs. Sebastian smirked.

"Go do your own homework, Sebastian," Gail commanded. "Étienne, go back to school, you have an eight am class tomorrow and it's already late." She dropped a kiss on both her boys' foreheads. Patrice heaved himself up and went to his office; Gail flitted out behind him to go do whatever it was psychologists did in their spare time.

"So how's he doing?" Étienne asked.

"He's doing a lot better," Sebastian murmured. "Just having her locked up is doing him a lot of good. I thought I heard him screaming last night, but I was half asleep."

"He'll probably have nightmares for a while if what you told me is true," Tienne replied. Sebastian hadn't been able to keep Kurt's secret when he'd confessed how badly he'd screwed up to Tienne and Serena after Kurt had run out of the house. He nodded in agreement.

"It's like he's a different person now. He's not so closed off," he admitted.

"He's a damn strong kid," Tienne said.

"This isn't something you just get over, though. I'm afraid he's repressing it and soon it'll blow up in his face," Sebastian muttered, chewing on his lip.

"Picking up psychologist speak from Ma, I see."

"Well it's true. He's just suddenly better. She tried to kill him and had women raping him. You don't just bounce back from experiences like that."

"Keep a close eye on him, little brother. I know you care about him," Tienne said, putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I do," he whispered. Tienne grinned.

"I'll see you later, Bas," he called as he grabbed his jacket. He turned on his car, grinning like a fool. Oh, his little love-sick brother…

* * *

"Maman, Papa! I'm home!" a girl's voice rang through the house and had Sebastian up and running in seconds. Kurt, in the middle of helping him with his Western Civ paper, followed.

A tiny little thing was currently being embraced in the entrance hall by Patrice and Gail. Behind her was an average height, dark-haired man with spectacular facial structure. He shook Patrice's hand as Sebastian barreled down the stairs to the girl who could only be Serena Smythe.

"Rena, I missed you!" he said, lifting her petit body off the floor. She was laughing, high and musical.

"I missed you, too, Baby Brother," she said between her giggles. He put her down, his face shining in a smile like the sun. He'd never looked more beautiful. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Her fiancé greeted Sebastian as Serena's eyes turned to Kurt. "Oh my goodness, Seb, is this Kurt?"

"Yup, it is," he confirmed. Kurt descended the stairs toward them. Serena was stunning. She had Gail's bone structure and hair, but with an added sharpness from her father. Her cheekbones were regal, her nose pert and her jaw delicate, yet strong. She had her father's piercing gaze and the same green eyes as her brothers. However, whatever fierceness she might have had, it was undetectable when she smiled.

"Hi, Kurt, I'm Serena," she said, her introduction far gentler than Étienne's. He shook her hand, slightly shocked at her firm grasp.

"Hi," he said meekly.

"This is my fiancé, Julien," she introduced the two.

"Enchanté," he said, also shaking Kurt's hand firmly. He smiled shyly.

"So, Seb's taking you to the wedding?" she said conversationally, but with a glint of mischief in her eyes. It was a familiar enough look on Sebastian, but on Serena it looked downright devious.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"This is going to be so much fun," she gushed, eyes still gleaming. Kurt watched her warily as Gail led the two into the kitchen for some food.

"This is going to be hell," Sebastian murmured next to his ear, warm breath gliding down Kurt's neck and making him shiver. "When Serena gets that look in her eye… there's no telling what could happen."

"Let's go work on that Western Civ report," Kurt said quickly. He turned, finding himself nearly nose to nose with Sebastian. He very nearly leaned in to close the distance when Sebastian stepped away, eyes unreadable.

"Yeah, let's," he agreed. Kurt followed, trying to stop his raging heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday was a blur. Kurt hadn't slept well again and the Glee club was still attacking him about Sebastian. They simply would not believe him. In all honesty, he wouldn't believe himself either. He wasn't a very good liar. Mercedes stuck by him, thank God, but that didn't discourage them. On top of that, they were asking why he'd chosen such a romantic song for this week and where he'd run off to in such a hurry on Wednesday. Those simply refused answer.

He closed his eyes, letting the burning water of the shower loosen his tight muscles. He was exhausted. He wanted sleep. Or, possibly, to stay in this incredible shower forever. But his perfect skin would dry out if he stayed in much longer, so he sighed and turned off the shower.

Every bedroom in the estate had a full bath connected to it so Kurt didn't bother bringing his pajamas with him to shower. He dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Humming quietly to himself, he stepped out of the bathroom.

Sebastian was standing at the desk in the room – Kurt still didn't refer to anything as his own; he'd only been here for a few days even if it felt like forever – looking at Kurt's open sketchbook. Kurt gasped and jumped slightly in shock, gripping the towel tightly. Sebastian looked up slightly guiltily and a little surprised himself. His eyes caught on Kurt and slowly drifted down. Kurt felt himself beginning to blush.

"Sorry," Sebastian breathed, his eyes wandering down his bare chest, his breath hitching ever so slightly.

"It's okay," Kurt murmured, turning around quickly, "you just scared me is all." Kurt really was more startled than anything else. Strangely, Sebastian's obvious scrutiny wasn't making him uncomfortable.

"These are really good, Swan," Sebastian said quickly. Kurt blushed again. It was still a little strange having Sebastian compliment him to his face.

"They're okay," he shrugged, pulling out some pajamas.

"I'm serious, Kurt, you've got real talent," he insisted.

"Thanks." He finally turned back around. Sebastian managed to control himself this time and kept his eyes on his face. He still managed to notice Kurt's death grip on the towel. He smirked.

"I'm not going to rip it off, Swan," he teased. Kurt blushed. Unbidden into his head came the image of Sebastian pulling his towel down, rolling them on to the bed and kissing him senseless. He felt a shock of arousal burn through him. He blinked and squashed the thought quickly. Sebastian flopped on to the bed; God how good did he look there?

"So, I was hoping you'd join me for a movie or something. Tienne's doing work, Rena and Julien are jet-lagged and I can't watch porn with my parents," he said, grinning up at Kurt and winking suggestively.

"I'm not watching porn with you, Sebastian," Kurt replied flatly.

"Fine. But will you please hang with me?" he begged over-dramatically, pouting slightly.

"Okay. Let me change," he said.

"Oh, you don't have to," Sebastian purred, "I like you better just like this." Kurt rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom, quickly clothing himself.

Tired as he was, he couldn't imagine a more relaxed why to spend the evening. Sebastian had chosen _Pan's Labyrinth_ remembering Kurt's secret love of creepy movies or thrillers. Kurt had seen it enough to not have to pay too close attention to the subtitles. He sat curled in Sebastian's arms, soaking in his warmth. He might have dozed off once or twice because he felt Sebastian's fingers in his still damp hair when they hadn't been there a moment ago. It felt natural. It felt safe.

He finally drifted off for real just as Ophelia was taking her brother from the Captain's room. He thought he vaguely heard Sebastian close his laptop and felt him ease away. Kurt might have made a sort of noise of protest, but either Sebastian didn't hear or he'd imagined it. He heard the door shut quietly before he fell under once more.

He jolted from his sleep, the same dreaming haunting him and Veronica's eyes burned into his mind. It was 2:30 in the morning. He was parched. Slipping from under the covers – when had he crawled under the duvet? – he got out of bed. He was still shaking lightly from the dream. He slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

To his surprise, the light was already on. He wandered in, finding Serena pulling out a pot and a can of coco powder. She turned, her face lighting up in a grin when she saw him.

"Hey, Kurt," she said quietly, "fancy some hot chocolate?" He nodded. "Good choice. Not to brag, but I make _the best_ hot chocolate."

"We'll just see about that," Kurt sniffed automatically as if he was talking to Sebastian. She laughed quietly.

"So what has you up so late?" she asked as she pulled out chocolate milk from the fridge.

"Sebastian told you, didn't he?" Kurt returned. She frowned slightly.

"Yeah."

"It's just nightmares," he said, letting it go. He'd expected as much. She nodded.

"You want to talk about it?" He shook his head. She turned back to the stove.

"What about you?" he asked, "You're getting married tomorrow, you should be getting your sleep. I mean, you _are_ getting married tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Kurt, I am getting married tomorrow," she assured him with a laugh. "I'm still on France time. It's eight in the morning there." He nodded.

"So, you and Sebastian," she hinted after a moment. He rolled his eyes as she passed him a mug.

"We're just friends." She snorted. He sipped the hot coco, a surprised smile appeared before disappearing again.

"I don't know. He flirts, of course, but whenever he gets a chance to kiss me he runs. But then we curl up and cuddle like a freaking couple," he said, getting increasingly frustrated. He took a breath, "I'm just getting a lot of mixed signals." She smiled into her mug.

"He's not sure how to treat you," she explained. Kurt looked at her questioningly.

"Well," she continued, "you've been through a lot. And we all know Sebastian's use-and-lose. He's never felt this way about anyone before; it's just more complicated for him because he's not sure how you feel or if it'll be too much. We pick up a lot from our mom. He knows you might be projecting feelings of love on to him because he saved you. You might also be under so much emotional stress from the abuse that him pushing you into a relationship might push you over the edge and give you some sort of overload. He doesn't want either because he loves you." Kurt's head shot up on the last statement.

"Really?"

"Well, he said he'd mentioned it once," she pointed out.

"I thought he meant as friends," he admitted.

"Oh, no, Kurt. I'm fairly certain my baby brother is head-over-heels in love with you," she said, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Well, I loved him before he took me out of the house and I want him to kiss me so badly it hurts sometimes," he said.

"Don't be telling me that, kiddo, tell him." He shrugged. They sat in silence.

"What happened to him? I mean, why is he so cynical and, well, cruel?" he asked finally. Serena sighed.

"He was like you know him now before he came to live with me," she said, "he was sweet and kind and caring. He begged our parents to let him come to Paris with me. Both Étienne and myself grew up there, so he felt a need to experience the City of Lights.

"He got caught up in the magic of it all. The French boys, the alcohol, the freedom; he started caring less about schooling and more about partying and 'living the glamorous life'. That was just the start. The first boy he slept with was exactly what is now. He led him to believe the good life was in carelessness and promiscuity. Sebastian was so swept up in the beauty of it all that he believed it. When he stopped going to school and brought boys home more than he did his homework, spent more time out than with me I confronted him and sent him back here." Kurt nodded, finishing off his hot chocolate.

"I didn't think you'd tell me," he murmured.

"He told me your secrets. I just like being a vector," she replied with a wry grin. "Besides, I know you won't spill and you actually care."

"I do care," he whispered. "I love him." Her face looked like it was about to split in two.

Sebastian quietly turned to go upstairs. He'd heard the conversation from the kitchen doorway. Some part of him always sensed when Serena was making hot chocolate. But he'd stopped when he'd heard her and Kurt's hushed voices. He listened instead, hearing Kurt tell his sister about the mixed signals he was sending and his sister tell Kurt about his Parisian life. Hearing those final words from Kurt made up his mind. He would sing his apology to Kurt tomorrow and finally, maybe, make his move. He smiled, closing the door to his bedroom behind him silently.

Serena bid Kurt goodnight outside his door continuing to her own room.

"Where were you?" Julien asked gently as she crawled back in next to him.

"Couldn't sleep, made some hot chocolate. I had a nice chat with Kurt," she said. He rolled on his side to look at her.

"What about?"

"Sebastian." He smiled at her grin.

"He finally admit he's in love with him?"

"He did," she confirmed, looking back at him.

"So are you going to let it be? Not interfere?"

"Heck no," she said. He chuckled. "Let's sleep."

"We do have a wedding tomorrow," he agreed. He kissed her once as they settled back into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys it might be slow going now because I'm not sure where I wasn't to go next. We'll see how break goes. Love you all! Keep reviewing please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I didn't have time to edit this one, so sorry for mistakes! Also, ohmiGOSH! TONIGHT'S EPISODE! AHHHHH! I have to say, as much as I ADORE Klaine, I am Kadam ALL THE WAY! GAHHH! Sorry, I just needed to flip out about that. Adam is amazing. End. Of. Story.**

* * *

"You look beautiful, Rena," Sebastian murmured. She turned, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, Seb! And don't you just look dashing," she said, straightening his suit coat. Her face was already shining. He grinned.

"Are you crying already, Rena," he teased.

"I am," she said shamelessly, "I'm getting married."

"You are," he agreed. She grinned a grin to match his own.

"You ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Their father entered, hugging his eldest child as Sebastian slipped out to take his seat.

He slid in next to Kurt who was grinning, too. He'd never seen him look so happy, so stunning, so utterly _perfect_. On instinct he grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it and getting a joyful squeeze in return. Kurt turned to look at him as the bridesmaids began making their way out. His face was positively glowing. Sebastian interlaced their fingers and they stood for Serena.

She really did look incredible. She had chosen to go with the, in Sebastian's opinion, over-used and clichéd 1880s gown, but it had her flair to it. It was high necked with buttons running from her neck down past her hips in the back, but the entire back of the dress was sheer, giving a view of the line of music tattooed down her back. The skirt was long and full without being poofy, and the train was white at the top where it met the row of buttons, but darkened through ivory and crème into gold at the very end. He could see Kurt's eyes following that dress, no doubt more concerned with the make and fabric than with the girl inside. He let out a nearly silent chuckle.

She and Julien had opted to write their own vows. Sebastian may or may not have helped Serna out with hers. He mouthed the words along with her.

"Well, we all know I'm a goody-goody," she started, earning a chuckle from the crowd, "and I had never, ever skipped a class in my life. Which, I suppose, kind of makes me a loser, because I was in the spring semester of my senior year before I finally skipped a class. And it was just piano studio, so to this day my baby brother still insists it doesn't count. But for me, it was kind of a little bit super stressful." More laughter and Kurt turned to look at him. He shrugged with a wry grin. "But who knew something good could come out of skipping? I mean, it didn't start off so well. I was so stressed I pretty much broke some guy's leg. But he's up and walking now, and thankfully I haven't broken the same leg again. And he's here. With me. Getting married to me. Because some people just have a natural death wish. But, Jule, I promise to do my best not to kill you and I swear that I will love you even after I do. Accidentally, of course," she finished. The audience was caught between chuckles and tears. Julien himself was shaking his head and laughing at her.

"Well, Serena," he said, "I probably shouldn't have said ladies first, because there is no way I can follow that. But I can't help my chivalry. Something you never fail to point out whenever I'm assuring you that you didn't hurt me … that much." Again, there were chuckles. "Even though I'm aware that one day you may put me in a full-body cast, I wouldn't have it any other way. And I know you love me so much that it would never be purposeful. When I got my first real look at you, after the haze of searing pain had passed," he smirked at her, and she looked sheepish, "all I could think was 'this girl is just unfairly beautiful.' And I promise you I still say the same thing when I look at you now. And I will always look at you the same way. Even after you potentially blind me in one eye. Or both eyes. Because I love you so much. And you are simply perfect. Tu es parfait, Serena, vraiment parfait." Sebastian would deny it, but he felt his own eyes burn dangerously at Julien's final statement. He could have told him that much.

The rest of the ceremony was the same as their vows, sappy and comedic and just right. Sebastian couldn't help wiping his eyes when they kissed. He felt a warm squeeze and realized his and Kurt's hands were still connected. They exchanged smiles as Serena and Julien exited the chapel.

"Well, Swan, I've got to go warm up. I'll see you at the reception," he winked, detaching their fingers and joining Étienne. His hand immediately felt empty.

The reception was lovely, just like the rest of the wedding. Kurt sat with Gail and Patrice, listening to the toasts, laughing in the right places and smiling when Sebastian and Étienne took to the stage and Serena and Julien to the dance floor for their first dance. Kurt thought he might swoon when Sebastian began crooning the French lullaby they had chosen as their song. There was nothing more beautiful than Sebastian's singing voice, raw and emotional, while he spoke in French. He picked up a few words, but mostly, he was distracted by Sebastian. Who was staring directly at him. The entire time.

When Étienne called the other couples on to the floor for a dance, Patrice bowed and offered Gail a hand. Kurt grinned as he watched them take to the floor. Happy couples and friends filled the floor as the boys smoothly transitioned through a mash-up of love songs. Kurt didn't take his eyes off Kurt once. He was shocked, though, when Sebastian actually called his name.

"This one is for Kurt. For everything," he said, remorse dripping into his voice. Kurt looked up from the doodles of wedding dresses he was making on his arm, pulling down his sleeve to hide them. He met Sebastian's eyes and held them.

_Should have kissed you there,_

_I should have held your face,_

He began, apology clear in his voice. Étienne appeared at his side and pulled him to his feet pushing him gently to the floor in front of Sebastian.

_I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn,_

_you take your heart and walk away._

Serena had her hands clapped over her mouth to hold in her excitement. Gail and Patrice looked on proudly as their baby boy professed his love for the boy they'd come to love as well.

_I should've spoken up,_

_I should've proudly claimed_

_that, oh, my head's to blame_

_for all my heart's mistakes._

He felt his heart swelling in his chest, and all he wanted was to grab Sebastian and kiss him. He finished the song, staring into Kurt's eyes with an intensity Kurt had never known. He slowly smiled and stepped off the low stage. Kurt hadn't realized how close he'd come to the stage until Sebastian took one step their chests brushed.

"Oh my God, kiss him!" Serena cried, her hands falling from her mouth as she couldn't resist any more.

This time, Sebastian didn't hesitate. He never did anything half-assed, either. He bent slightly and pressed his lips firmly and fully to Kurt's, feeling the kiss all the way down to his toes. Kurt reacted immediately, kissing him back with enthusiasm and throwing his arms around his neck. He was dimly aware of the applause, but he only pulled away when they needed to breathe. Kurt's eyes were shimmering with emotion and he'd never smiled harder in his life. Sebastian couldn't help pressing another closed mouthed kiss to that smile.

"Alright, little bro," Étienne said, finally breaking them up. "We have a set to finish."

"You finish, Tienne, I'm going to dance," Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off Kurt. He missed Tienne's huge grin at the statement. "May I have this dance?" he asked him. Kurt nodded, still slightly speechless from the kiss. He finally believed all the hype Sebastian talked about himself.

And he fully expected more proof in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Me again. The song in this is "The Mess I Made" by Parachute. Look it up, it is perfect and gorgeous. And it is the perfect apology for Sebastian. Seriously, look it up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: There is a time skip here. I figure it's about the first week in May now, and you remember the last chapters were early to mid March. Just so you're not all confuzzled or anything.**

**This chapter and the next few will probably be mostly filler because I need to figure out what's happening with the plot. I might throw Nationals in there just for kicks. The only big thing left to do is the trial then I have to figure out my ending.**

* * *

Sebastian's hand slid up Kurt's back under his shirt between his shoulder blades. How was he so freaking soft _everywhere_? His lips, his face, hands, chest, back, thighs… Sebastian pulled away, breathless, before his mind could take him further. His parents were around… Kurt looked up at him, slightly pink.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding just as breathless as Sebastian felt. He shook his head.

"Are you boys actually watching that movie, or is Kurt ready?" Patrice said from the doorway of the den. Both boys looked up, slightly embarrassed, from their reclined position on the couch. Sebastian crawled off of Kurt as his father smirked down at them for a moment. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, looking extremely nervous.

"We have to do it soon, Kurt," Patrice said sympathetically, "your court date is coming up." The trial had finally been scheduled for May 30th, three days after Kurt's eighteenth birthday, and only two weeks away. Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's back, urging him to his feet.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. This is something I have to do on my own," he said firmly, standing with Patrice. Sebastian watched them leave the den.

Together, the Smythe family had broken Kurt's walls down over this past month. After the wedding, Sebastian had spoken to his mother, letting her know his fears concerning Kurt. She agreed completely. Slowly but surely, she got him to open up. Never once did Kurt end up in tears, keeping a firm upper lip. But he also ended up in Sebastian's arms more often than not. He was healing.

But he still needed to give the small detail report for Patrice.

His father had always stressed the little things. It was what won him so many cases. There was no wheedling out of an argument made by Patrice Smythe. He needed every drop of information out of Kurt to avoid any reasonable doubt. It turned out, as well, that Kurt had in fact taken pictures of a few of his worst injuries with Sebastian's prompting – back before they had known it was the other, he had insisted on Kurt taking pictures, just in case. There was no way Veronica could get out of this.

He understood Kurt's need to do this on his own. That didn't mean he was using every ounce of will power (he'd found out very quickly after he and Kurt had first kissed he had incredible strength of will) not to follow Kurt and gather him in his arms as he told his father everything. But he was finally breaking free of whatever Veronica had done to him.

He had met the real Kurt a few weeks ago. They'd been talking about his plans past high school once more. Some high up person from NYADA was coming to hear students' initial auditions. Kurt had wanted to audition just to get his foot in the door. Sebastian had insisted design school was the better alternative. But Kurt was adamant.

_"It has been my dream since I was five, Sebastian," he snapped._ He had taken to calling Sebastian either Infamy or Bastian like his family. He only used his full name when he was upset or irritated.

_"Stop looking at that dream like it's endgame, Kurt," Sebastian had said in exasperation, "You don't have to stick with it just because you're scared of finding a new dream."_

_"I'm __**not**__scared, Sebastian."_

_"You are, you're terrified of opening your mind a little bit and letting yourself dream again!"_

_"Look, Rachel said-"_

_"Oh, I see, __**Rachel**__ said."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, it's just that she has pretty set dreams on her goal and since you factor into it, she's jerking you around. She's got a habit of doing that, right? She manipulates people so she can __**always**__ get her way," Sebastian said, growing angrier as he spoke. "And you're just letting her."_

_"I am not letting her jerk me around, Smythe!" Kurt cried, actually raising his voice. And icy glare lit his features and Sebastian recognized the formation of what Serena would have called a 'bitch face'. "I can think for myself, thank you."_

_"Well, apparently not since you're letting her dictate your dreams," he snapped back. It was automatic; he hadn't meant to say it._

_"You sound like the one jerking me around, Smythe. You're my boyfriend for Christ's sake! You're supposed to support me no matter what. In fact, you are my best friend. Why can't you just let me follow my dreams? You should be helping me!"_

_"I am helping you, Kurt! I'm helping you realize you'll hate being in musical theater for the rest of your life. I'm helping you understand that fashion is where you should be."_

_"No, you're trying to force me to understand that. That's manipulation."_

_"God, Kurt, I am not manipulating you!"_

_"Keep saying it like it's true, Smythe," Kurt snapped, full bitch mode in place now. He turned on his heel and stalked out._

Kurt had fire in him. He'd finally seen it. He'd seen that strength his mother talked about. He'd finally seen the stubbornness in his stance and the flash in his eyes. He'd never looked better, actually. There was passion in his eyes when he was yelling at Sebastian. It was something that had been buried until now. It was something he recognized from when he and Kurt had been at each other's throats before, but magnified ten-fold. He was coming out of his shell, uncurling and opening up and blooming like a flower.

That had also been the first time Kurt had put a label on what they had. And Sebastian hadn't missed it. Even through his frustration he'd felt a surge in him when Kurt had said that word. It was just a word. Never had a single word had so much effect on him. He'd felt happy and proud and so wonderfully fulfilled all at once. And he'd crawled back to Kurt and used the word on him. He grinned at the memory.

_"So, Kurt," he said slowly, peeking into the room that Kurt had made his own._

_"What?" he snapped, still pissed._

_"You said a word, when we were arguing, a little bit ago. Remember?"_

_"I distinctly remember saying several," he said shortly._

_"Well, this was a pretty specific one," he wheedled._

_"Get to the point Sebastian," Kurt bit out, finally looking up at him with his 'bitch face' back on._

_"You called me something," he tried once more. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He could see it in his eyes that he knew exactly what he was talking about._

_"An idiot? A manipulator? Cruel?" he asked, still sounding angry, but with his eyes shining._

_"Is this official then?" Sebastian returned._

_"What? That you're all three of those things? Yes," he replied._

_"I mean us, Kurt."_

_"Why does it matter?" he sniffed._

_"Because I need to know how much to grovel."_

_"You should grovel the same amount either way," Kurt pointed out, looking away again, but Sebastian caught the upturned corner of his mouth._

_"Well, then, I need to know how to grovel," he purred, prowling into the room and coming up behind Kurt. Kurt pretended to ignore him, but he knew Kurt's blood was singing being this close to him. His own was doing the same._

_He bent behind him and pressed his lips to his neck. "I mean," he whispered, "if we're just friends I can't exactly do this, can I?" He mouthed up to Kurt's ear, biting the lobe gently._

_"You've been doing that for a while without labeling it," Kurt pointed out, but his breathing hitched and he craned his neck to give Sebastian better access._

_"Well, I guess I shouldn't push it then," he said, breathing hotly into Kurt's ear. He stepped away._

_"Fine. Boyfriend," Kurt said flatly, "I said boyfriend before."_

_"You did," Sebastian said triumphantly, turning Kurt's chair around to face him letting him see the grin on his face. Kurt returned the smile with just as much enthusiasm. Sebastian kissed him before returning to his neck._

Sebastian crossed his legs uncomfortably, suddenly extremely aware of the open door to the den. His imagination was running rampant these days. He hadn't had sex since Kurt had disappeared in January and it was really getting to him. Especially with Kurt around. All the time. It wasn't for lack of trying, honestly. Kurt had expressed his desire in many instances, like this afternoon on the couch; it was more a problem of Sebastian's parents. Even when they were supposed to be out, they seemed to just _know_ when something was about to happen and they would call at the most inconvenient times. It was really pissing him off. But, then again, that's what parents did. Still, he _needed_ this. Seriously, he needed sex. Really soon.

"All yours, son. Enjoy your movie," a voice said. Sebastian bounded to his feet and gathered Kurt in his arms immediately. Patrice winked and closed the door behind himself.

"You okay?" Sebastian whispered. Kurt nodded, breathing shakily, but steadily.

"It's just hard. But it's over with."

"It didn't take too long," he said.

"He recorded it," Kurt said. "He said he'd type it as well and have me sign it."

"He's very thorough," Sebastian agreed. He backed up slightly to get a look at Kurt's face. He looked okay. He was truly the strongest person he'd ever met. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, feeling him deepen it almost instantly.

"Can we just get back to the movie?" he asked too innocently. Sebastian gave that patented smirk.

"Absolutely, Swan," he purred.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're going to be spectacular," Sebastian assured him as Kurt packed his bag.

"What if we don't win, Bas?" he asked worriedly, carefully folding a new Michael Kors shirt into his duffle.

"You beat the Warblers – by pure luck, of course, but we'll ignore that fact – so you must be pretty good," he said. Kurt snorted.

"Pure luck," he muttered, "as if." Sebastian smirked.

"You know it's true," Sebastian said smugly. Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing his mini moisturizer kit and his toothbrush from Sebastian's bathroom.

They had taken to staying in Sebastian's room recently. Sebastian's parents weren't overly enthusiastic about it, but with the trial getting closer and closer his nightmares were coming back. When Kurt had begun crawling into Sebastian's bed when they came, Sebastian, of course, had no objections. And eventually, Kurt didn't even go into his own room when they were heading to bed; he just crawled straight into Sebastian's bed. His nightmares, though still there, were less graphic and less frightening. And when he got them, Sebastian was there. So his parents didn't exactly forbid it.

"C'mon, Swan, if you don't leave now, you're going to miss the bus," Sebastian said. He grabbed his keys and pulled Kurt after him.

"I'll call when we get in," Kurt assured him as he climbed out of Sebastian's car in the school parking lot. He'd told the club the bare minimum of his situation, telling them that his home life hadn't been perfect and he was staying with the Smythes until he was 18. They hadn't accepted it, but he found he didn't really care. He also didn't care if they saw him kiss Sebastian goodbye before stepping out of the car.

"Sing well, Swan," Sebastian said, waving him off. The smirked and winked at the glaring glee club members; he gave a genuine smile to Mercedes as she waved and pulled Kurt into the seat next to her. He pulled out and went back home for his bags. Silly Swan thinking he'd miss any chance to see him sing. Even if he was covered up by the Nude Erections. (Oh, God, if that name didn't make him think of everything he wanted to do to Kurt.)

Kurt fell asleep almost immediately upon getting on the bus. He'd been kept up by his nightmares, then by Sebastian's extremely talented tongue. Not that he was particularly complaining. The only time they had alone and uninterrupted was at night when Sebastian's parents were asleep. However, it was exhausting.

He was, unfortunately, violently awoken by and irate Rachel half way through the ride. Her iPod had run out of batteries and she needed to do something. Like demand answers from Kurt. He looked at her, tired and nonplused. "What?" he demanded.

"You were looking pretty chummy with Sebastian," she began.

"I am living with him. I told you that," Kurt replied dismissively, turning away from her.

"Yeah, well I want to know the whole reason why," she snapped.

"Too bad. I'm not telling you," he said.

"I bet you told Mercedes," she pouted. He sensed the 'best friend' card being pulled out.

"I told her exactly what I told you," he sniffed. That wasn't totally true, he'd mentioned the whole 'boyfriend' status to Mercedes; that bit of exciting information was just too good to keep to himself. She had been properly excited for him.

"Well, why can't you just tell us? We're your friends, Kurt," she insisted.

"I think I gave a speech about your guys friendship a couple months ago," he muttered darkly.

"Just tell us, Kurt," she pleaded. "What is going on? Why _is_ your step-mother in jail? Why are you living with the _Smythes_ of all people? You hate Sebastian." Kurt shrugged.

"We have a lot in common. And his father is a state attorney so he's legally allowed to be my guardian as he is a representative of the state and the state arrested my step-mom," he lied. He'd become a much better liar over the past few weeks.

"But why them? Why not Blaine?" she pressed.

"Blaine's parents said no," he said shortly, another lie. Mercedes put a hand on his arm.

"Look, Rachel, Kurt's tired, okay? You want him singing his best in the competition, right?" she said, cleverly playing into her need to win.

"Yes," she agreed meekly.

"Then let him sleep," Mercedes snapped. Kurt grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks," he whispered. She grinned and winked.

"Rich Boy keeping you up at night?" she whispered back with a knowing smirk. Kurt didn't have to answer, the flush of his skin was enough. She giggled. "I just hope it's worth it."

"It is," Kurt murmured, closing his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Ooooh, details," Mercedes begged, "I have to live vicariously, Kurt!" Kurt snorted.

"I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you, 'Cedes. We're close but not that close," he said.

"Aww," she murmured, then laughed, "I was joking, Love, I didn't mean it."

"Good. It's weird. Can I sleep now?" he asked.

"Don't dream about your man," she hissed in his ear as he closed his eyes.

"Not helping, Cedes." She giggled again as he drifted off, thankfully with no nightmares.

"Kurt! We're here!" Rachel's screech awoke him again. This time, though, he was just as excited as they pulled into the parking lot of the incredible hotel.

"Oh my gosh, guys! We're actually going to perform at Nationals!" he cried, earning cheers from the rest of the club.

"And we're going to win!" Mr. Schue added. "Let's check in."

They still had a day until the actual competition and the Trebletones wanted to rehearse first, so he decided to go for a walk. He stepped out of the hotel, making sure he knew where it was before he pulled out his phone and started off.

"Hey, Swan," Sebastian said, sounding happy to hear from him, even if they'd only said goodbye a few hours ago.

"Hey," Kurt said, feeling incredibly relaxed just hearing Sebastian's voice.

"All safe and sound?" he asked.

"Yup. All four limbs and everything," he said. Sebastian chuckled.

"Good. When do you go on tomorrow?" he asked.

"We're last. Sometime around 1:30 I think. Why?"

"Just wondering when I have to text you your final 'break a leg' text," he said.

"You sap," Kurt accused. Sebastian gasped in horror.

"I would never! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel how dare you accuse me of being a sap. I don't like you very much anymore."

"Well, then, if you don't like me I guess I won't be spending time in your room when I get back," Kurt purred. "And I won't be doing that thing you _really_ like…" Sebastian hadn't pushed him all the way, yet, but Kurt certainly liked other things they did… even if he shied away from the words in his mind. He smiled at himself in slight embarrassment.

"I like you, Swan, I like you a lot," Sebastian said quickly.

"Oh, I get it. You're only in it for the sex," Kurt sniffed; he sat down on a park bench he came across.

"Well, you said yourself I am a bit of sex fiend." Kurt snorted.

"A bit?"

"I haven't had sex since January, Swan! You can't blame me!" Sebastian insisted.

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, this was new news to him. There was a silence.

"Um. Did I not mention that previously?" Sebastian said slightly nervously.

"No, no you did not," Kurt said bluntly.

"Well it's the truth," Sebastian said in a way that indicated a close to the subject.

"Since January? Why? You're Sebastian Smythe," Kurt replied, not letting him get out of this one.

"Can we not talk about it, Swan?" Sebastian pleaded; he hadn't honestly told Kurt he loved him outright yet.

"Fine, fine. You're off the hook this time," Kurt agreed. He had a feeling this wasn't an over-the-phone conversation.

"Aw, thanks, Swan."

"I've got to go, Bas, I'll call you after the show," he said.

"Sing well, Swan."

"I will." Sebastian chuckled.

"Good. Bye."

"Bye," Kurt said, slightly disappointed that he had to hang up. He started back to the hotel, meeting the girls on their way out for some food. He headed up to the boys room and joined them for some pizza before their rehearsals.

The next day was almost disastrous. Mercedes' sickness and dissent among the ranks made it almost impossible to be fully prepared. But, somehow, they pulled it off. Kurt had never felt so proud being up on that stage. When he looked out at the audience, he could have sworn he'd seen Gail's natural platinum blond head but he shook his head doubtfully as they prepared for the next song.

Sebastian grinned when Kurt's eyes had landed on him, but knew Kurt hadn't noticed or hadn't believed what he'd seen. It had been Sebastian's idea to come out. Having a boyfriend was amazingly fulfilling, not that he'd ever admit it. He had never felt so proud watching Kurt up there. He knew he was grinning like an idiot as he cheered after their first song. An old lady next to him noticed his expression.

"I know that look: young love," she whispered conspiratorially, "is your girlfriend up there?" Sebastian smiled almost shark-like at her.

"My boyfriend, actually," he replied, almost challengingly. The woman looked shocked for a moment, before smiling again.

"That's wonderful, how long have you two been together?" she asked, sounding genuine.

"Almost two months now," Sebastian said, slightly surprised and pleased. She smiled and patted his arm.

"That's great. Which one is he?" Sebastian pointed Kurt out. She smiled again. And they continued to watch the show. And if he screamed like a girl when they were handed the trophy, he wasn't admitting it to anyone except that little old lady.

Better than how he'd felt telling the lady Kurt was his boyfriend was after the show when he sneaked passed the guards to see him. It felt so natural to have Kurt jump into his arms and pull him into a searing victory kiss. It felt damn good. He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and took the invitation to slide his tongue past Kurt's open lips. After he had been exploring Kurt's mouth for a matter of minutes, he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the overgrown sandbox bully," Sue Sylvester said behind him. He let Kurt's lips go and turned. "I see you're defiling our little Porcelain." Kurt looked around, suddenly aware of the room full of his class mates.

"A little late for the defiling part," Sebastian said cheekily, falling back into character too easily. Kurt shoved him, but smiled ruefully. He could hear jaws dropping.

"Um, Kurt, you want to explain a few things to us?" Rachel said.

"Oh, please, Man Hands, there is no explaining. Lady Boy over here clearly has been macking on the criminal chipmunk," Santana sneered, "I just want to know how long and who's better in bed." Kurt blushed.

"Kurt! How could you not tell me?! I'm your best friend!" Rachel shrieked. Kurt cringed.

"Look, Rachel, not all of my life is your business and I haven't exactly been hiding it. I kissed him goodbye yesterday outside the bus," Kurt pointed out. "You just have your damn head in the clouds and your eyes locked on a mirror. You don't notice me, Rachel."

"You tell her, Princess," Puck said. Even Sue looked a little impressed. Sebastian slid his hand into Kurt's.

"C'mon, Swan," he said, tugging slightly. Kurt sent one more look at Rachel before he glanced at Mr. Schue.

"Go ahead, Kurt," he said. "The bus will be leaving in an hour."

"I can take him back," Sebastian said. Mr. Schue looked slightly shocked but agreed.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Sebastian let him change and collected his bag to put in his car.

"I'm taking you out, Swan."

"Out?"

"On a real date," Sebastian said quietly. He was looking down at his shuffling feet, blushing slightly. Kurt grinned.

"Now you're starting to act like a real boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt said, capturing his lips in a kiss. Sebastian grinned.

"I like when you use my full name when you're happy, not irritated," he confessed. Kurt's smile widened.

"Me too," he told him. They kissed again.

"If we don't stop now we might never get out of this hotel room, Swan, and I'm very conscious of the fact that three other guys have a key to this room," Sebastian breathed.

"Let's go, then."

It wasn't exactly dinner and a movie, but it wasn't too far from perfect. The dinner happened, but it was Sebastian Smythe style: French food eaten on a blanket in the middle of a park watching the sunset while Sebastian teased Kurt about being a hopeless romantic and stuck his tongue down his throat while onlookers sniffed and muttered. Then, it was back to Sebastian and Gail's hotel where Sebastian had a hot outfit waiting. Apparently, Chicago had amazing gay bars.

Kurt pulled the skin tight jeans over his ass, shimmying them into place before reaching for the shirt Sebastian had chosen. Apparently his boyfriend had a secret sense of fashion because he'd chosen a worn tee shirt Kurt hardly wore but still worked with the jeans. The shirt was cut up around the collar, making it hang loosely off one shoulder. The short sleeves were baggy and the shirt hung slack on his frame. It was a little small, riding up when he raised his arms and showing off the stretch of skin between his waist line and the hem. He was nervous about the scar on his back, but one dry-mouthed look form Sebastian told him no one would be looking that carefully.

"You ready?" he asked. Gail smirked from the living room area of the suit.

"Absolutely," Kurt breathed. Oh, yes, Sebastian had a secret fashion sense. He was wearing tighter jeans than normal, though not as tight as Kurt's, and a charcoal button down the was half way opened revealing a muscled chest.

"So, why a gay bar?" Kurt asked as they walked down the streets, "I thought since you'd gotten a boyfriend your promiscuous days were behind you."

"That doesn't mean I'm about to pass up a chance of going to a bar and saying 'he's mine' to any guy so much as glancing at the damn fine ass," Sebastian purred in his ear. Kurt shivered.

"That sounds so hot," he breathed in Sebastian's ear.


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian wasn't sure he could take this much longer. Clearly the whole dancing idea was completely idiotic. The way Kurt was grinding with him, one leg wedged artfully between his own, was absolutely destroying him. Kurt wasn't exactly completely soft, either. He mouthed along Kurt's neck, feeling him press closer. He could see jealousy in other men's eyes as his hands slid up Kurt's back under the tee shirt. He was incredibly grateful that he had chosen this outfit. God did Kurt look good. He groaned as Kurt's thigh slid roughly between his own.

"Kurt," he breathed. He felt Kurt's smirk under his jaw as Kurt slid his tongue from Sebastian's collar bone to his ear. "You're going to destroy me."

"It was your idea to come to a bar and give me alcohol," Kurt pointed out as the music changed. Their hips matched the beat automatically (seriously, was there anything sexier than dancing with a musician?). Sebastian groaned.

"Should have gone with the movie," he gasped, not releasing Kurt.

"I like this better," his boyfriend breathed. Sebastian groaned again.

"I'm getting a drink," he told him, pulling away with great difficulty. Kurt winked.

"Hurry back." Oh, Sebastian would be hurrying.

He braced his hands against the bar, steadying his breathing. The bartender looked at him knowingly as he passed Sebastian the scotch he requested. His cocked eyebrow was skeptical looking at the fake ID, but he let it slide. Sebastian, once more in control of himself, turned back to the dance floor. Kurt's eyes burned into his as his hips continued to move. He felt that surge of red hot anger as other men began to approach him. He reveled in it. Sap, his ass.

He reached Kurt just as another boy did. He was quite good looking, Sebastian had to admit, though not as good looking as himself obviously. Sebastian gave his famous shark-like smile as Kurt latched back on to him. The other boy narrowed his eyes, stepping in to dance behind Kurt. This was what Sebastian was waiting for, that opportunity to stake his claim. He swooped in and pressed a bruising kiss to Kurt's lips, turning them so Kurt's back was no longer against the stranger's.

"Jealous, Infamy?" Kurt breathed.

"Not even slightly," he growled. He noticed the other boy slip back into the crowds with a disdainful glance at him. He grinned. Kurt shook his head at him before pulling his hips back to fit with his own. Sebastian was almost hard again immediately. Kurt smirked again.

"We are never going dancing again," Sebastian muttered.

"You love it," Kurt purred, licking the shell of his ear.

"We're leaving. Now, Swan, c'mon. You're going to kill me if we stay any longer," Sebastian said, without heat or conviction.

"Just one more song?" Kurt pleaded. Sebastian wasn't exactly in a place to deny him anything. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, groaning in frustration.

"Fine."

Of course, one song morphed into three, then five, then ten. Kurt slipped away from him to get a water and Sebastian fled to the bathroom. That boy would literally be the death of him. He couldn't even drag Kurt back to the hotel because his _mother_ was there. If he'd just brought Tienne, he could at least bribe him out of the room. But no, Tienne had stupid finals because his stupid school got out so late. He splashed some cool water on his face before making his way back out to Kurt.

Kurt was lounging against the bar, water bottle in hand looking uncomfortable. The boy from earlier was trying to get his lips in close to Kurt's ear. He saw his hand making its way to Kurt's upper thigh and inward. Oh, that was not okay. He didn't particularly like people touching his stuff. He marched over, pulling Kurt to his side.

"Miss me, baby?" he asked, snagging a drink from Kurt's water. Kurt sagged against him in relief.

"I'm sure he didn't notice your absence," the other boy quipped. Sebastian snorted and gripped Kurt's waist.

"Sure, because he was too busy trying to avoid you," he snapped. Kurt pressed a hand against his chest; Sebastian hadn't realized he was leaning toward the boy menacingly.

"Let's get out of here, Bastian," Kurt said gently, but there was an undercurrent in his voice that made Sebastian react immediately. He sent the boy another glare before pulling Kurt along with him.

"You okay?" he asked, stopping in front of Kurt the minute they hit the sidewalk.

"Fine," Kurt lied, his eyes speaking volumes he would never express aloud. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have dressed you so well," he muttered bitterly. Kurt chuckled.

"If you had dressed me badly, I probably would've broken up with you," he said, moving in closer to Sebastian's side.

"Shouldn't have left you alone, either," he grumbled. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"You're so adorable when you're possessive."

"You said it would be hot before we went in," Sebastian said.

"Well, it's hot, too."

"You can't be hot and adorable, Swan," he said blankly.

"Sure you can, _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ taught us that," Kurt replied.

"First of all, that was sexy and cute, not hot and adorable. And don't you try to tell me they're the same. And second, that's you. I'm the drop dead gorgeous one," Sebastian returned. Kurt sniggered.

"You actually saw that movie?" Kurt asked between his giggles. Sebastian flushed.

"I'm an Emma Stone fan, sue me," he snapped.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said, knowing of his boyfriend's true obsession with the actress but not believing that was the only reason he'd watched the movie.

"What?" Sebastian demanded, hearing the doubt in his statement.

"Nothing," Kurt assured him.

"It's true. That's the only reason I watched that movie," he insisted.

"Really? Because I just think you're a closet Rom-com fan. And a closeted romantic," Kurt replied gleefully. Sebastian snorted.

"You're insane, Swan. Clearly you're a lightweight, because the only other conclusion I have is that you're drunk."

"Sure, Bastian."

_Their hands were all over him, digging razor nails into his skin and tearing it away in strips. He couldn't speak, his voice was gone and his throat raw from screaming. Their hands were all like ice, touching him everywhere, unwelcome. He thrashed around, but most of his body was frozen. This time, it wasn't just the girls, it wasn't just Veronica; there was the boy from the club looking at him like he wanted to devour him. Then, suddenly, a set of warm hands slid along his back, tracing the scar and moving around him to pull him back into something solid and warm. A voice called him._

"Kurt, wake up, I'm here," Sebastian murmured, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. His dreams weren't normally this bad. He could usually wake up on his own. Slowly, he stopped thrashing and stilled.

"Bastian?" Kurt whispered sleepily.

"I'm right here," he said, pecking the tip of Kurt's ear then the top of his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Gail had finally had a break through with Kurt when he'd agreed to start telling her about his dreams. He slowly began to whisper them conspiratorially into the darkness when Sebastian would hold him. This time, though, he shook his head. "The morning, then?" Slowly, he felt Kurt nod.

"Go back to sleep, Swan, I'll be here," Sebastian murmured, tightening his hold in Kurt to emphasize his point. After a while he felt Kurt's breathing even out and allowed himself to fall asleep once more.

Sunday morning came far too quickly. Gail roused both of them with the promise of coffee before hustling them both sleepily into the car. Sebastian took the back seat with Kurt, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder and fall asleep on the ride back. Gail smiled at Sebastian in the mirror and he sent his mother a dirty look. Great, now his mom thought he was going soft, too. He would never live this down.

They pulled back into the Smythe driveway around 5:00 and Sebastian stumbled up to his room with Kurt in tow to finish his homework. They lay across his bed, each doing the little work their teachers were trying to squeeze in before the year was out. Kurt dozed off once or twice, always waking with a start and a gasp a few minute later. His eyes would dart around frantically until they landed on Sebastian and his body would once more relax. Sebastian, for his part, kept his hand on Kurt's back, rubbing in small circles and caressing the rough edges of the scar through his clothes. He refrained from asking, once again, what it was from.

The third time Kurt gasped awake, Sebastian tossed aside his book and looked at him. "Tell me, Kurt," he demanded. Kurt frowned and looked away from him.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"Please," Sebastian scoffed, "I know you better than that by now, Kurt. What is it this time?"

"It's just that guy at the bar," Kurt muttered and Sebastian stiffened.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have left you there," he hissed. Kurt twisted to look at him.

"It's not your fault, Bastian," he assured him.

"Why didn't you push him off?" he asked, irritated and a little angry.

"I didn't want him to get forceful or something," Kurt explained meekly.

"So now he's cropping up in your dreams, too?" Sebastian muttered harshly.

"No, he's cropping up in my _nightmares._ My _dreams_ are a little more pleasant," Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Because I star in them?" Sebastian asked, taking the bait though still seething inside.

"Mostly," Kurt confirmed.

"Mostly as in I only star in them most of the time? Or they're mostly pleasant because I star in them?"

"The last one."

"I'm insulted. Dreams that I star in should be way more than just mostly pleasant," he said. Kurt chuckled and turned back to his work.

"Boys! Dinner!" Gail called to them. They trundled downstairs and took their places at the dinner table.

"So you won, huh?" Patrice asked Kurt as Darius and Gail brought out the meal. Kurt nodded eagerly, his face lighting up.

"Oh my Gaga, I'd forgotten!" he cried. "We won!" They all laughed and Sebastian felt the tension in his body dissipate for now.

* * *

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew_

_And I told you, with a smile,_

_"It's all about you."_

Kurt slipped into the room unnoticed as Sebastian led the Warblers in song. He'd been so excited today that he'd jumped in his car the minute school let out and drove straight to Dalton. He perched on one of the couches, unable to escape the eyes of Jeff and Blaine. They both nudged Sebastian who turned, still singing. His face broke into a grin as he approached Kurt.

_And I would grant you all your wishes_

_If you asked me to_

_But if you deny me one of your kisses,_

_Don't know what I'd do_.

Kurt humored him, leaning over and kissing Sebastian's very obviously proffered cheek before he slid back into the line and took up the dance steps with them. He laughed lightly, watching his boyfriend sing directly to him. Blaine even looked happy for them, despite his little crush.

_It's all about you (it's about you)_

_It's all about you, baby (it's all about)_

_It's all about you (it's about you)_

_It's all about you,_

_It's all about you._

The song ended and Kurt clapped. Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Thad, Trent and his other friends pounced on him, surrounding him in hugs and congratulations. He tried to hug them all, but it morphed into one giant, Kurt-centric group hug in the end with all of them laughing.

"Thanks, you guys," Kurt said as they released him, "but let a man breathe, would you?" Sebastian came over and claimed Kurt's lips for a moment before letting him turn back to his friends.

"I kind of told them without you. They attacked me when I came in," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Do you want to hear what happened today?" They all nodded like little bobble heads and Kurt giggled again.

"So we all met outside the school as a team and Mr. Schue had the trophy. Artie volunteered to be wheeled in ahead of us with the trophy in case they were just going to act like jerks like usual. So we pushed him in and we're all really scared, but we agreed to power through it together.

It was all silent when they saw us walk in. We looked around a little confused. And then Rick and his other hockey buddy starting coming towards us with those Big Gulp cups they put slushies in and I think a few of us almost ran. But they got to us and their faces broke into huge grins and when they tossed them at us it was confetti. And the whole school just erupted! They were congratulating us and throwing confetti everywhere!

Sugar brought us sparkling cider and there was a huge cider war in the club room, which I managed to escape, thank God. Then we put the trophy up in a huge case and it was wonderful," Kurt told them, his face shining.

"That's so awesome, Kurt!" Blaine cried. Sebastian hugged him.

"It's so cool that you won," Jeff said.

"I mean, the Warblers would have won of course if we hadn't thrown the Regionals win for you guys," Sebastian drawled, "but it's nice that you guys pulled through."

"Ha! Threw Regionals!" Kurt scoffed, "We're just better than you, face it."

"Oh please," Nick said, "we just didn't want you to feel like the Warblers hated you because your mom stopped paying for you to go here."

"Yeah right," Kurt said, "McKinley won fair and square. You're all just poor sports."

"Did you just see that number there? We're amazing," Jeff proclaimed. The rest of the Warblers cheered.

"Sorry, Swan, you've been voted down," Sebastian said with a grin.

"Who's song choice was that anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian's," Blaine said with a slight smirk, "he's such a sap."

"See? I told you so," Kurt said, poking Sebastian on the nose condescendingly. Sebastian wrinkled his nose adorably before pouting.

"I am not."

"Sure you're not, Bas," Blaine scoffed. Kurt smirked.

"Now who's being voted down, Infamy?"

"Oh, shut up, Swan."

"Oh, good come back. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Sebastian shoved him but couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Let's go home, Swan."

"Sure," Kurt said, "but don't think you're off the hook with all this sappy junk. I'm telling Étienne."

"You wouldn't dare." Kurt laughed and walked out. Sebastian followed closely, begging him not to tell his brother.

"They're freaking adorable," Nick said when they'd gone. Blaine nodded.

"So you're not pissed?" Trent asked. Blaine shrugged.

"They're my friends. I'm really glad Kurt's happy. And he appears to be doing Sebastian a world of good."

"You got that right," Thad agreed. Jeff nodded along.

"He helped me pick up my books the other day when I tripped down the stairs again. I half thought he was going to laugh and toss them in the trash or something, but he helped me to the nurse," he said. Nick snorted with laughter.

"You fell down the stairs again?"

"I was texting my girlfriend, okay? Back off!" Jeff said defensively.

"Can you believe they've only been together for a couple months?" Thad asked, smoothing over the situation.

"I know, it's like they've been together for years," Trent said, marveling. "I don't think I've ever seen Sebastian willingly solo on a romantic song. Usually it's Hobbit over here getting those parts."

"Hey," Blaine snapped.

"Awww we love your shortness," Jeff said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that short."

"You kind of are," Nick said.

"You're not that much taller than me!" Blaine snapped.

"But I am taller," he pointed out. Blaine started for the dining room, the others close on his heels as they continued their debate on Blaine's height. Sebastian and Kurt still dominated most of their thoughts and they couldn't feel anything but happiness for the former Warbler.

* * *

**A/N: Song is "All About You" by McFly. Just had to put it in there.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it's a short one, guys! Reviews mean the world! Keep them coming! Love you all!**

**WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF ABUSE!**

* * *

Kurt's birthday was a bitter sweet affair. Étienne was officially home for the summer. Darius baked a beautiful cake and there were numerous presents (mostly because Sebastian couldn't decide what to get him). Serena called from France and she and Julien wished him a happy birthday. But it meant the trial was mere days away. While Kurt's face was shining as he ripped open presents, his eyes darkened when he thought no one was looking.

Kurt's dreams had spiked again with the trial so close at hand. He actually awoke crying more than once. Sebastian held him until he settled down but he rarely got back to sleep afterwards. His birthday night was no different. He and Sebastian had fallen asleep after Sebastian's final present, hardly giving themselves time to clean up before tangling their limbs together. Kurt kissed him lazily once more before he drifted off.

He awoke screaming with Sebastian hovering over him, trying to calm him down. Tienne was the first to burst into the room thankfully. Sebastian helped Kurt pull on a pair of his sweat pants before Gail and Patrice were in the room as well. They all hovered around him worriedly. He was sweating, shaking and crying in Sebastian's arms.

"What happened?" Étienne asked quietly. Kurt shook his head, burying his face in Sebastian's chest. Gail came closer and perched on the edge of his bed.

"Kurt, you have to tell me," she murmured. "I can't help you if you don't tell me." He hesitated, sniffling still before nodded. Gail nodded to Patrice and Étienne to leave. "Bastian, put on some pants," she ordered gently. Sebastian went to pull away, but Kurt clutched him closer. She sighed, but turned back to Kurt. "Tell me what happened."

"I was in the car again. I haven't had the car dream for a while," he began shakily. "She pulled through the stop sign and I was screaming for her to stop, but instead she pulled-" he stopped, tears forming again.

"What did she pull, Kurt?"

"She pulled out a broom handle. And it had a knife tied to it. And she started hitting me saying if I was meant to be alive the knife wouldn't hit me. But it did. And then she was strangling me and hitting me and tying me up."

"It was everything she'd ever done to you, right?" Gail asked. Kurt nodded, burrowing further into Sebastian as though he wanted to crawl right inside his skin and stay there safe and warm.

"You never mentioned a knife," Sebastian murmured. Kurt looked up at him guiltily.

"I didn't," he agreed in a whisper, "not to you." Sebastian looked at his mother in shock and confusion.

"Tell him, Kurt," Gail urged. Kurt trembled and looked up at Sebastian.

"On her birthday back in August, she got really drunk," he whispered. "She had a kitchen knife tied to the broom handle she uses to beat me sometimes. She started hitting me saying if God meant me to be on Earth, the knife wouldn't hit me. It did, though. It wasn't deep, but I should've gotten stitches. I patched it up myself, made sure it didn't get infected, but it scarred because I didn't go to the hospital. After that she only kept me around to be her slave. Then during Christmas break she decided it was time to… you know. Hence the car. All the while we were in the intersection, she was shouting about doing me a favor. The knife has always been the worst of everything, and I have a constant reminder."

Sebastian gripped him closer. So, Kurt had lied when he'd said she tried to kill him for finding their conversations. "She will never hurt you again, Swan," he swore. Gail nodded.

"Try to sleep. You're not going to school until a verdict has been made. Not unless you want to," she said. She stood up, knowing the boys needed to be alone.

"I'm so sorry this happened on your birthday, Swan," he whispered into Kurt's hair.

"It's after midnight, so it's not my birthday anymore," Kurt said weakly. Sebastian hugged him closer.

"Make love to me, Bastian," Kurt's plea came so quietly he wasn't sure he'd heard it.

"What?"

"Please," he begged.

"Are you sure, Swan?" he rasped.

"Please, Bastian, I need it," he murmured, his eyes wide and beseeching. Sebastian stared at him before he nodded.

For some reason, it felt right. As his fingers traced along Kurt's hips, sliding the sweat pants off his frame, he knew this was how it was supposed to be. He wasn't doing this because he needed it; he was doing it for Kurt. And Kurt needed him. He needed Sebastian to heal him. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Kurt's thigh, something he could only describe as love coursing through him. It didn't matter that his parents and his brother were right down the hall. Nothing mattered for them outside of the other at that moment.

"I love you," Kurt breathed as Sebastian hovered over him. His tears were gone.

"I love you, too," Sebastian replied before words escaped them both.

Étienne smirked as Kurt came down the next morning. Yes, he was limping. No, he was not sitting down to eat his breakfast at the island like he usually did. Yes, those were Sebastian's boxers he was wearing. Didn't mean he was telling Étienne anything. He pulled out a bowl and the milk. He caught Tienne watching him and stuck his nose in the air, silently telling him he wasn't talking. Sebastian came barreling down minutes later, barely on time as usual. This morning though, when he grabbed his coffee from Kurt, he stopped and grinned at him. It was a smile Kurt had never seen before, like dawn breaking, like someone flipped a switch and lit his entire being. Kurt responded in kind, feeling like light was pouring out of every inch of his skin. Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, slowly, lingeringly, before turning out the door (now late).

"You two," Étienne muttered. Kurt ignored him, returning to his cereal. He chuckled before heading back to his room. Kurt allowed himself to smile around his spoonful when he was alone.

"Well, aren't you just glowing?" Blaine smirked, nudging Sebastian.

"You look like you just lost your virginity," Nick teased, "Which we all know is not true because I walked in on you with plenty of men."

"Shut up," Sebastian muttered with no heat.

"Wow," Blaine said. "Nice one."

"You and Kurt, huh?" Nick prompted.

Sebastian's smile gave everything away, still he muttered, "None of your business."

"How is he anyway?" Jeff asked.

"Probably can't walk," Nick said. Sebastian tried not to smile again.

"He's doing okay," he told them.

"Good," Jeff said. "I read the news paper…" They all looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "It's not random. I read a report about a woman who abused her step-son. There was a picture included. She looked an awful lot like the woman who came to withdraw Kurt from school here." Sebastian stopped dead.

"It is her, isn't it?" Nick asked.

"You guys can't mention this to anyone. Seriously." They all nodded. "And, by the way, thank you all for not just popping my happy bubble, but utterly destroying it. Really, guys, thanks." He walked into his classroom.

Blaine smacked Jeff upside the head.

* * *

**A/N: I had to read this a couple times through, but I'm still not totally satisfied. Review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: WARNINGS FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF ABUSE (again). Also again, don't chew me out on this court stuff. I'm going off what I see on TV.**

* * *

Kurt tugged his tie nervously. Sebastian leaned over and took his hand off the garment and tangled their fingers together, brushing his lips along the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt was trembling with anxiety. Patrice patted his shoulder. Kurt twisted in his seat to look back at Sebastian. He smiled tightly, trying to be encouraging.

"It's going to be okay, Swan," he whispered.

"We're going to get this over with as quickly as possible," Patrice assured him.

"All rise," called the court marshal. They all stood, Sebastian releasing Kurt's hand, as the judge came in. He motioned them to sit.

"Prosecution, opening statement," the judge said brusquely. Patrice stood, nodding at Kurt reassuringly. His statement was clean cut, to the point and powerful. The defense had just a convincing case, however. Kurt looked at Patrice.

"We've got the evidence, Kurt, don't worry," Patrice whispered.

Kurt kept his eyes steadfastly forward, not looking to Veronica on the right. He could barely keep himself from shaking. Every so often he would reach around to touch the scar on his back. Patrice touched his arm when he stood, indicating that he would be called to the stand first. Sebastian had also agreed to testify, handing over print-outs of all the instances they had discussed his abuse online. Gail was an expert witness on the psychological damage if needed. And Patrice had hunted down the other driver of the car in the accident along with expert witnesses saying the car had been purposefully hit.

Kurt stood, hearing his name. He walked slowly to the bench, knowing it was time; he had to look at her. He took the oath and sat in the little squared off thing. He met Sebastian's eyes, taking some strength from his gaze.

"Kurt Hummel, did you suffer from domestic abuse?" Patrice started off.

"Yes," he said, loud enough for the court room to hear.

"And how long had this been going on?"

"Since my father died, so about two and a half years."

"What was the first instance of this abuse?"

"She hit me."

"What were the circumstances?"

"I didn't have dinner ready on time. So she hit me hard enough to send me flying against the counter and I blacked out."

"And it got worse from there?"

"Correct."

"What was the peak incident before the 'accident' occurred?" he asked, punctuating the word accident as if giving it air quotes.

"This past August on her birthday. The incidences were never fatal, but this one could have been."

"Can you describe what happened?" Kurt's eyes locked on Sebastian and he took a breath to steady himself. Sebastian nodded.

_You can do it, Swan._

"She got drunk, because it was her birthday. She came home and I heard her shuffling upstairs – my room is in the basement – and then she called me up. I went upstairs and she immediately started after me. She had a knife tied to a broom handle and she was coming at me with it."

"Did she say anything?" Kurt trembled.

"She kept saying that if God wanted me to live, he would keep the knife from hitting me. But she said He probably wouldn't, because I was only some stupid little fag. And no one cares about a faggot." Sebastian was livid. His mother's hand on his arm was the only thing keeping him from launching himself across the court room at Veronica. He felt a sudden anchor and looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

_I'm okay, Infamy._

"So the knife did hit you?"

"Yes."

"We have evidence of this," Patrice said, nodding for the pictures to be sent around. "So why did the accident happen? Did she tell you?"

"Well, after that she kept saying that she didn't know why she was letting me live. God didn't want me alive, so why should she?"

"So when was this accident?"

"It was late December, just after Christmas."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"She was driving us home from a friendly get-together Mr. Schuester – our Glee Club advisor – was having for the club members and their parents. It was dark out. She came to a stop sign, but when she saw another car coming, she pulled out into the street. I asked her what she was doing, and tried to beg her to stop. She did stop, so I begged her to keep going, because we were in the middle of the road. But she started saying she was doing God's work and she was being merciful and killing me quickly instead of letting me suffer throughout my life because God would make me suffer for being unnatural." His eyes came up to Sebastian's again. He must have seen something in Sebastian's eyes that he could draw strength from, because a sudden flame sparked in his own glasz eyes and he continued.

"The other car was honking to make us move, but she didn't. And then they were slamming into me and I don't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital."

"So she admitted she was trying to kill you?"

"Yes."

"No further questions, your honor," Patrice said, saving the rape for later. The attorney for the defense stood.

"Now, Kurt, you were bullied in school, right?" he begins. His voice was nasally and his toupee looked utterly ridiculous.

"I was," Kurt confirmed.

"So, some of those pictures you took of your injuries," he paused to indicate that the pictures should be shown, "could have come from your bullies, correct?"

"Those pictures were all taken immediately after I was beaten," Kurt replied exactly as Patrice had trained him: answer the question completely but vaguely.

"Beaten by whom?"

"My stepmother, Veronica," Kurt said, pointing to her and finally looking at her.

Her bottle blond hair was showing roots. She was dressed primly: a light gray suit with a bluish tint and a white frilly blouse. He knew it was meant to make her look innocent. She looked like she had remorse in her eyes, but when they met Kurt's they were pure venom. He looked back at the attorney quickly.

"I understand your father's death was very taxing for you, was it not?" he asked. Patrice stood.

"Objection: irrelevant," he called.

"Sustained," the judge agreed.

"Apologies, your honor. I was merely implying that Kurt's mental health might have been damaged during such a traumatizing event."

"Objection: speculation," Patrice thundered.

"Sustained, get to the point," the judge snapped. The attorney nodded.

"I have a psychological examiner here today who claims that at Kurt's age, a death of a parent could lead to violent hallucinations or memory alterations."

"Have you further questions for the witness?" the judge asked petulantly.

"No, sir."

"Mr. Hummel, you may step down," the judge said. Kurt nodded and hurried back next to Patrice.

"We've got this in the bag, Kurt. That lawyer made a complete fool of himself and the jury will be hard pressed to believe him now. You did spectacularly," he whispered. Kurt felt Sebastian touch the tips of his fingers. He reached a hand back surreptitiously and tangled their fingers together.

The attorney called the psychologist to the stand. He took the oath and sat down.

"Mr. Pollard, in your professional opinion, could Mr. Hummel be altering his own memories so my client appears to be the one beating him?" the attorney asked.

"I believe in a case like this it is very possible. Especially if there was any animosity between the two or he saw her as a threat," the psychologist, Mr. Pollard, answered sincerely.

"So, those bruises and cuts could have come from his school bullies?"

"Yes. He may have been simply replacing their faces with his stepmother's."

"Is this disorder seen in many cases of paternal or maternal deaths?"

"At young ages, yes."

"No further questions."

"Prosecution, your witness," the judge said. Patrice stood.

"If I may, Mr. Pollard, is it?" He waited for the nod of confirmation. "If I may, then, at which university did you receive your degree?"

"Objection: irrelevant," the defense lawyer stated. The judge stared him down, before turning to Patrice.

"I'll allow it," he said, clearly skeptical himself.

"I have a bachelor's in psychology from University of New Hampshire and a doctorate's in child psychology from Tufts University," he replied.

"And at what age are cases of this memory alteration most common?"

"Between five and eleven years old."

"But my client was fifteen when his father died."

"Well, it can occur in older children as well, especially if their minds are already unstable."

"And what about Kurt Hummel makes you think his mind his unstable?"

"Well, he is a young homosexual male growing up in a very conservative town."

"So you're saying my client is of weak mental constitution because he is gay?" Patrice interrupted.

"Of course not, that is ridiculous. I haven't had a chance to examine Kurt myself."

"So, really, you have no proof that he has this condition?"

"Well no-"

"No further questions, your honor," Patrice said shortly, cutting him off once more. He sat next to Kurt again. The judge looked at the defense.

"The defense rests," the lawyer muttered.

"Court will take a ten minute recess before the next witnesses are called," the judge said. He snapped his gavel down and left the room.

"You're doing great, Kurt," Patrice assured him as they left the room. Sebastian tangled their fingers together more tightly and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Kurt!" A female voice cut through the air. Kurt stiffened.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I was watching the news with my dads the other night and we saw all about what was happening to you," she cried, breaking down into overdramatic tears.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked again.

"I came down to give you my support," she said, "I know how trying it must be for you."

"No, Rachel, you really don't," he snapped. "You've never had to go through this. I can't stop you from sitting in on the proceedings, but stop lying to me. You're here to try to get your fifteen seconds of fame by claiming to be my best friend. Go ahead, use my pain as your jump start. I don't care anymore."

"Kurt, I-" she began, but he turned away. He heard her footsteps retreat.

"That was super hot," Sebastian said. Kurt cracked a small smile.

"I'd have to agree, Porcelain," came another, slightly more welcome as of late, female voice. Santana strolled up to them, looking completely at ease. "The way you just bitched out Man Hands, pretty sexy."

"Santana?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Rachel texted all of us. We're here for you, Kurt," Mercedes said. He stepped away from Sebastian to fold into Mercedes' wonderful embrace.

"All of you?" he asked.

"Yup, every last one of us. You think I'd come down to some trial and risk permanent expulsion from Cheerios for anyone but my sweet Porcelain?" Santana demanded. Kurt bit back a smile. Since his stint on the Cheerios, he and Santana had formed an unconventional friendship. She grinned back, baring her teeth like razors. "We brought some friends, too." Kurt looked over her shoulders to where the rest of his glee club and the Warblers were approaching. He felt his eyes get a little misty.

Blaine wrapped him in a hug immediately, pecking his cheek as he pulled away. Jeff and Nick claimed him next from either side. Even Wes and David were there; once a Warbler, always a Warbler. They shared a bitter sweet reunion as the other boys greeted Sebastian. Patrice tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"It's time," he said. Kurt nodded and thanked his friends again for coming. Sebastian wrapped an arm safely around Kurt's shoulders and they made their way back into the court room.

"Sebastian Smythe how long had you and Mr. Hummel been talking online?" Patrice asked his son.

"About eight months," he replied.

"And did you two ever discuss his home life?"

"We did."

"What did you talk about?"

"He told me about the abuse. I urged him to take pictures."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I had connections to a good lawyer and I was hoping, one day, Kurt could sue for domestic violence."

"So you were collecting evidence?"

"Yes."

"Did he show you these pictures or describe particular incidences to you?"

"He did not show me the pictures, but there was one very outstanding incident he mentioned."  
"And what was that?"

"He explained that he had accidentally dropped a china plate and his stepmother had pushed his hand into. He had shards of the plate in his hand."

"Now, for a long time, neither of you realized who you were talking to, correct?"

"That's correct," Sebastian answered quickly, not giving the defense lawyer time to object.

"But after this incident, you figured out it was Kurt."

"Yes."

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I saw him at a coffee shop we both frequent. He had his hand bandaged. Sometime during our encounter, he went to the bathroom and I followed. I saw him pull a small sliver of porcelain out of his bandaged hand and I put the pieces together. No pun intended," he added, giving a wry, but charming, smile to the jury. They murmured in amusement before remembering the situation.

"Are there records of these conversations?"

"Yes. There is a link to view your chat history. I printed out the pages."

"And there is no possible way to alter these documents?" Patrice asked, covering all the bases.

"No, sir. Once the message is sent it is saved to a server and cannot be altered or deleted." The online conversations were being shown.

"Thank you, no further questions," Patrice said.

"Mr. Smythe, what drove you to follow Kurt into the bathroom at the coffee shop?" the defense lawyer asked. Kurt heard Patrice give a small snort next to him; he was clearly fishing.

"I had to pee," Sebastian deadpanned. Kurt bit back his smile, but heard a few of the Warblers or New Directions snigger.

"What made you conclude that it was Kurt you had been talking to?"

"I saw him pull the sliver of china from his hand the day immediately after my online friend told me his stepmother caused him to get china stuck in his hand," Sebastian repeated, boredly.

"So, in your mind, this china could have come from only one place?"

"I don't believe in coincidence."

"Do you know how many china plates are manufactured daily, Mr. Smythe?" Sebastian waited for his father.

"Objection: irrelevant. And, question previously answered," Patrice said.

"Sustained."

"No further questions," the defense said meekly. Veronica looked thunderous when he sat back down.

"You may step down," the judge told Sebastian. He stood and removed himself from the stand, touching Kurt's shoulder as he passed.

"Defense, your witness," the judge called.

"Your honor, we have no further witnesses."

"Prosecution?"

"No, sir," Patrice said.

"Court dismissed," the judge said simply, slamming his gavel again, "Mr. Smythe, Mr. Corfelow, my office."

Patrice escorted Kurt out. "Don't you worry about a thing, Kurt, everything is working our favor. Even if the defense continues into tomorrow, we will win this."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. Patrice smiled at him warmly.

"You're welcome."

Kurt felt someone touch his arm and he turned to find Quinn at his elbow. "I was right," she said.

"You already knew that," Kurt muttered. She hugged him.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one," she said. He smiled at her. "Are you in love with him?" she whispered, looking over to where Sebastian was begin chewed out by the rest of New Directions.

"I am," he murmured back, looking at Sebastian with shining eyes. Sebastian felt Kurt's gaze and met it, giving him that same smile he'd given him after their first night.

"Good. Because he's madly in love with you, too," she said. Kurt's smile widened.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, had to end that on a happy note.**


	22. Chapter 22

"They're refusing to back down. The judge urged them to plead guilty, but the defense wouldn't take it," Patrice was saying over dinner.

"So more tomorrow?" Kurt murmured. Patrice nodded.

"Unfortunately, I don't want to pull Sebastian out of school again if he doesn't have to testify."

"Dad, I'm coming to the trial," Sebastian said, "you can't stop me."

"Sebastian, I want you in school."

"What if they call me back to the stand?" Sebastian pointed out. Patrice sighed. "Besides, Dad, my grades are spectacular and it's two weeks from the end of the year. Nothing is going on."

"He's going to find a way to come, Patrice, you know he is," Gail said. Kurt turned large pleading eyes on Patrice.

"Very well," he muttered. Sebastian squeezed Kurt's knee under the table.

Sebastian elicited another gasp from the boy beneath him, flipping open the button of Kurt's skinny jeans. Kurt's hands threaded into his hair, reaching up for a kiss. He complied, pulling him into harsh but painfully wonderful kiss. Kurt rolled his hips up against Sebastian's again, urging him on.

"You sure they're downstairs?" he gasped as Sebastian slid open the zipper.

"They'll be down there for another hour at least," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips. "But you still need to keep quiet, Swan." He smirked down at the boy beneath him.

"Then kiss me. And don't fucking stop," Kurt hissed back. Sebastian groaned. Kurt secretly had a very foul mouth and he couldn't help finding it a little bit hot.

"I know you two are in that phase where you can't keep your hands off each other and everything," came a voice from the doorway, "but you might want to _lock_ your door. Just a suggestion." Étienne smirked at them from where he was leaning on Sebastian's doorframe.

"Get out," Sebastian snapped, holding back a moan as Kurt whispered something positively _filthy_ in his ear. Tienne just continued smirking.

"You know, Mama and Dad are right downstairs," he said.

"Yes, we know," Sebastian said shortly, "they've been downstairs every other night, too. Now kindly leave." Tienne's eyebrows went up.

"Seriously, Bas? TMI," he replied.

"_Steven_," Sebastian ground out, "if you're not interested in seeing your little brother have hot gay sex with his extremely sexy boyfriend, I'm suggesting you scram." Étienne snorted with laugher, but pulled the door shut behind him. Kurt leaned up, nipping at Sebastian's ear lobe. He groaned.

"Now then, Swan, repeat what you just said a minute ago for me, will you?"

* * *

"I swear I never hurt Kurt, at least not intentionally. He's my stepson, I love him," Veronica said, eyes wide and innocent. She sounded incredibly sincere, almost convincing Kurt himself.

"So you deny having ever lay a finger on him in a violent manner?" he lawyer said.

"That is correct."

"Did you ever see any of the bruises?"

"Yes, he would always come home from school with new cuts and bruises. I assumed they were from bullies."

"So, let's talk about the accident. What happened?"

"Well, I didn't see the other car coming. I pulled out, but I had never been in a situation like that so I froze when he started coming toward me. I couldn't move until it was too late. I panicked," she murmured, eyes misting over. Kurt tried not to snort.

"So you didn't mean to stop in the middle of the intersection?"

"Of course not!" she pressed a hand to her heart over-dramatically.

"Now, did Kurt suffer from nightmares?"

"Oh, yes, after his father died he woke up almost every night terrified."

"Did he talk to you about these dreams?"

"No. But he started pulling away from me and shying away when I tried to touch him. He looked terrified around me. I worried the bullying was getting worse." Her lawyer nodded sympathetically.

"No further questions."

"Prosecution, your witness," the judge declared. Patrice stood.

"Ms. Hummel, why did you pull Kurt from Dalton? Their no tolerance policy on bullying would have kept him from being injured," he began.

"We simply couldn't afford it," she responded simply.

"According to my records he had a very healthy scholarship, isn't that right?"

"Well, it was an academic scholarship, so he had to keep his grades up. The curriculum at Dalton is very rigorous and, as a family, we both agreed it was too challenging, so he withdrew."

"Really? Because as I heard it, my client's grades were in the high B's to low A's range. Not perfect, but more than getting by, by Dalton's standards." Veronica looked at a loss at that one.

"No further questions," Patrice said. In every juror's eyes, there was a look of pure disbelief at her story.

Veronica turned to look at Kurt once more before she took her seat. Once more, her eyes brimmed with hatred. He willed himself to hold her gaze. But when she took her eyes off him, he was shaking. He felt a brush of fingertips against his back. Just that touch sparked a chaotic fire throughout his body but set a calming warmth in his stomach. He twisted slightly to see Sebastian's green eyes boring into his. He stopped shaking.

"Defense?" the judge asked. Patrice squeezed his shoulder; he'd told Kurt that morning the trial would, without a doubt, wrap up today. Slowly, the attorney for the defense rose.

"The defense rests."

"Prosecution?"

"Prosecution rests," Patrice replied, rising to his feet. They two lawyers gave their closing statements. Patrice's was sharp and direct. The defense was nervous and bumbling, but managed to get through. The judge called for recess while the jury deliberated.

Mr. Schue and the rest of the club were waiting outside. Mr. Schue wrapped him in a hug, apologizing. Kurt nodded, assuring him he was fine. His own voice sounded different, a little distant, but with a distinct quality he hadn't registered there for a very long time. Hope, he labeled it; for the first time in years, he felt hopeful. A hand came to rest in the small of his back. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Dad says we're in the free and clear, Swan, the jury doesn't believe a word she's said," he said. Sebastian's voice sounded hopeful as well, Kurt realized. He smiled.

"That's great!" Mr. Schue said, trying to diffuse the sudden tension brought on by Sebastian's appearance.

"We all know you're dying to say it, Streisand, so spit it out," Santana suddenly snapped. She was sending a look of venom at Rachel, arms folded.

"No, I'm going to keep my opinion to myself," she said. Mr. Schue moved off to speak with Gail and Patrice. Puck snorted at Rachel's claim.

"As if you could ever keep your huge mouth shut," he said. Finn looked at him reproachfully.

"Yeah, you know, sometimes I think you've got a bigger trap than Trouty over here," Santana hissed, "so just say it."

"I don't like you," Rachel blurted, looking directly at Sebastian. Sebastian stiffened. Kurt hadn't realized his hand had been smoothing circles in the small of his back until Sebastian's hand stopped.

"You're a cruel, heartless, backstabbing, blackmailing, lying, cheating jerk," she continued.

"Rachel! You can't just say that!" Finn spluttered. Kurt was like a brother to him. If Kurt was okay with Sebastian, he was cool with him, too.

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Santana purred. She stepped closer to them and turned to Rachel.

"Of course he does," Rachel snapped condescendingly. "All I'm saying is that he's bad for Kurt."

"I'm right here," Kurt deadpanned.

"Yes, of course. He's bad for you, Kurt. He's going to turn around and break your heart. He'll probably cheat on you." Sebastian's hand was now gripping the fabric of Kurt's suit coat tightly. Kurt looked up at him out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw tight, his lips a thin line. Kurt slid an arm around his waist.

"I'll take that risk," he said.

"Look, it's the first time we've all seen Princess happy since his dad went into the hospital. Isn't he supposed to be, like, your best friend or something?" Puck demanded of Rachel, turning to face her as he stood next to Kurt.

"Besides," Mercedes said, "I just don't think we know him that well yet. God wouldn't want us to judge him."

"Oh, we know him," Rachel said. "Don't you all remember that picture he photo-shopped?!"

"You've got to admit he's rather good at it," Kurt muttered. Puck nudged him and chuckled. Kurt caught the corner of Sebastian's mouth quirk and his hold on Kurt's jacket loosened marginally.

"I'm with Puck. If Kurt's happy, I've got nothing against the dude," Sam said.

"That's my Trouty," Santana smirked. Sam chuckled slightly.

"Sebastian is like Santana," Brittany stepped in, "he's really, really mean. But he's also really, really nice sometimes. Like when he's with Kurt, he's nice like Santana is when she's with me." Kurt beamed at Brittany.

"The girl's got a point," Arty said. "He hasn't said anything really mean to us today or yesterday."

"I must be slipping," Sebastian finally spoke up. Kurt smiled.

"Nope, you're just going soft. Like I said," he said. Sebastian pushed him away.

"I'm breaking up with you," he said flatly, trying not to smile. Kurt pouted. "Just kidding," Sebastian mumbled, taking one look at Kurt's doe eyes.

"See? Going," he leaned up to peck him on the lips, "soft," another peck. Sebastian growled in the back if his throat, pulling Kurt in for a real kiss. They broke apart when Santana and Puck started cat-calling them. Rachel looked livid.

"Kurt, I'm serious, you should just leave him. He's not good for you. I know it may be hard to face, but you're stronger than this. You don't have to settle!" she pleaded. Kurt's smile dropped instantly.

"You think I'm settling for him?" he asked, his bitch face suddenly in place.

"Well, yes. I mean, you're living in the same house and he's just there."

"Wow, now you're making it sound like I'm using him. Not exactly heading in the right direction there, Rach," he said, voice like steel.

"No, of course not. He might be using you, though," she said quickly. Kurt put an arm back around Sebastian's waist.

"Look, Rachel, I'm not settling for anyone here. I love him with all my heart. I know it might be hard for you to understand, but just try to think of that feeling you get when you look at yourself in a mirror. That's what it's like when I look at him. I trust that he will never cheat on me and, yes, maybe in a few years he'll break my heart. But you know what? I'm going to cherish every fucking moment until then," Kurt hissed. She was speechless.

"Just so we're clear Swan, did you mean you'll cherish every moment we have, or you'll cherish every moment we're fucking? Because your statement could be construed either way," Sebastian piped up, earning himself a sharp pinch in the side from Kurt. The boys snorted with laughter.

"Kurt, you're not," Rachel began, tapering off in shock.

"I'm not what?" he challenged.

"You're not sleeping with him, are you?" she hissed.

Kurt leaned in to her ear, stage whispering, "It is none of your damn business." And with that final declaration, he turned on his heel, took Sebastian's hand and marched back into the court room.

"For the record, Swan, I love you, too," Sebastian murmured.

* * *

"The jury has declared the defense guilty for all charges," the foreman said. Kurt was suddenly numb as the court room broke into a smattering of applause. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and twisted around to see Sebastian leaning over the divider to hug him. They met in a victorious kiss.

Kurt looked over his boyfriend's shoulder to where the glee club was whooping and cheering for him. Quinn caught his eye and grinned, giving him a wink and nodding toward Rachel. If anyone could break Rachel down and convince her to like Sebastian, it was Quinn.

"I owe you," Kurt mouthed to her. She laughed.

"We won," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"We did," Kurt murmured back.

"You want to drive out to your house and have incredible victory sex? I've been just dying to hear your screams, Swan," he continued. Kurt pushed him off, trying not to laugh. He winked and nodded, before allowing Patrice to escort him out of the court room.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it. I just don't want this to end. But, I think a new story might be in the making (yay, more distraction from school work). Still, I might squeeze a few more chapters in... Sorry if it gets rambly and silly. You can tell me if it's gone on too long.**

**Oh, btw, another short time skip. A couple weeks about.**

* * *

"Since when do you cook?" Kurt's soft voice broke the morning quiet of the kitchen.

"Since Julien taught me while I was in Paris," Sebastian replied. "Call it cliché, but he's an amazing cook." Kurt came further into the kitchen, his long night shirt just barely brushing the tops of his thighs and making it suddenly very difficult for Sebastian to concentrate.

"Smells great," he complimented.

"Thanks," he murmured, turning away from the way the shirt rode up as Kurt leaned against the counter. He could've sworn he saw a smirk on his face.

"So, you going to the graduation today?" Sebastian asked quickly, flipping the omelets on to plates.

"Of course, they're still my friends," Kurt said, shrugging. He nodded, passing Kurt a plate.

He'd become very at home in Kurt's kitchen. In Kurt's entire house, actually (especially his bedroom). After the trial, they'd spent their weekends there. He had a spare key to the place, his own set of towels in the bathroom and closet and drawer space. It was almost scary how domestic it all was. Worse, was how natural it all felt. He took his mug of coffee and joined Kurt at the table, sitting close to him. They ate in relative silence. This was how it was. Sex at night, comfortable breakfast that Kurt normally cooked, then just…talking. They didn't actually know that much about each other.

"Blaine wanted to know if I would live on campus or off next year," Kurt said. Sebastian hummed in acknowledgement that he'd heard. "I told him probably off." Sebastian looked up. Kurt was looking directly into his omelet, a slight pink shade dusting his cheeks.

"Of course you are, Swan. We're not making you pay board when there's a perfectly good bed fully equipped with a boyfriend willing to share," he said as though it were obvious. Kurt smiled.

"I didn't want to seem presumptuous," he admitted. Sebastian snorted.

"Yeah, Swan," he started sarcastically, "you presumptuous, God forbid." Kurt shoved him.

"Fuck you," he said, a rueful smile plastered across his face.

"Well, if you insist," Sebastian said, he pulled Kurt's chair to face him, dragging the smaller boy into his lap and diving in for a taste of his lips.

So maybe they deviated from routine sometimes.

* * *

"Congratulations; I give you the William McKinley Class of 2012!" Principle Figgins called. Kurt jumped up and gave a shout for his friends, cheering as they began to exit the stage. Sebastian stood next to him, a smile on his face that had nothing to do with the graduates.

"C'mon!" Kurt tugged his arm, dragging him to find the glee club. He trailed willingly.

After the days of the trial, he'd begun to warm up to some of them. Mercedes, of course, was wonderful. Finn was happy enough with him. Santana was surprisingly supportive, as was Puck. Artie, Mike and Tina had warmed up to him when he turned on the charm. Sam had liked him almost as long as Mercedes had and Brittany was Brittany. She was just happy Kurt was happy. Quinn was wary of him, but stood out of Kurt's way. And very slowly, they were breaking down Rachel. She still secretly hated him, he knew.

"Kurt!" they called, waving him over excitedly.

"I still can't believe you can't graduate with us!" Rachel cried, enfolding Kurt in a suffocating embrace. She pointedly ignored Sebastian. Kurt disentangled himself and shrugged.

"It's all good," he said easily, but Sebastian could see the disappointment in his eyes. He grabbed Kurt's hand again.

"Hey, you get to go back to Dalton. That's good, right?" Mike pointed out. Kurt smiled, glancing over at Sebastian.

"Yeah, it is."

"Awesome. So you'll, like, be with your own kind again," Puck said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys are my own kind," Kurt said, eyes slightly wet. They group hugged him all at once.

"But that means you'll be competing against Artie, Britt, Sam and me," Tina pouted.

"Then you better really bring it if you want to keep that Nationals title, Girl Asian, because you can believe with Kurt back on our side the Warblers will be stepping it way up next year," Sebastian said.

"Challenge accepted, Pretty Boy," Sam said, eyes twinkling. Sebastian scoffed.

"As if you public schoolers could even be a challenge."

"Be nice, Infamy," Kurt reprimanded, flicking his ear. Sebastian swatted his hand away.

"I don't know how to be," he snapped. Kurt grinned.

"I know."

"So, you boys want to join us for some celebratory Breadstix?" Quinn asked. Kurt frowned.

"Sorry, but Patrice wanted us home tonight, he said it was pretty important," he told them.

"Well, then some other time, definitely," Mike said. Kurt nodded.

"Definitely. Congrats you guys!" He waved once more and then he and Sebastian were weaving through the crowd back to the car.

"You okay, Swan?" Sebastian asked as he drove back to Westerville.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "it just would have been nice to be up there with them." Sebastian nodded, reaching across the consol to grasp his hand.

"But, hey, we don't have to worry about a long distance relationship, now," he pointed out. Kurt gave a small smile.

"True."

"And you get to come back to the Warblers and make some changes in a big way, just like last time. Oh, yes, I've heard it all, Swan." Kurt laughed. "And you'll be around me and Blaine all day every day. Except not Blaine. You will only see him most of the day every day." Kurt laughed again.

"You're ridiculous."

"And, we won't have to rely on telephones or dodgy Skype video calls to get off," Sebastian finished extra cheerfully.

"Of course you think that's the best part," Kurt muttered affectionately.

"I do, I really do."

"Did your dad tell you what was up, anyway?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. Same as you: Come home after the ceremony, we have some things to discuss."

"Huh."

"Yeah." The rest of the drive they remained quiet, contemplating the possibilities.

They found Gail and Patrice in the living room, looking slightly stiff. Patrice indicated they should sit.

"I have some," he paused, searching for the word, "unfortunate news. The state has granted Veronica an appeal." Kurt clammed up.

"You mean we go through it all, again?" he whispered. Patrice nodded.

"That's the way it's got to be. Hopefully, we can just keep this as a hearing and she'll finally just fess up. It'll be less messy and less drawn-out and painful for the rest of us." Kurt nodded.

"What grounds did she sight for an appeal?" Sebastian demanded.

"She's insisting we have a psychologist examine Kurt, claiming their expert witness was invalid because we refused to let him examine you."

"Refuse? Like it's on our heads?" Sebastian asked. Patrice nodded.

"That's how it goes. They'll probably try to find some way to call a mistrial. I doubt she'll get through this one, unless she's hired as new lawyer."

"Does that mean I've got to let them examine me?" Kurt asked suddenly. Patrice hesitated. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm sorry Kurt. You've got to give them what they want or we can't hope to put her away. They'll call a mistrial and all charges will have to be dropped," Patrice explained. Kurt frowned. Gail put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," Kurt said, unnecessarily; he would have done it no matter what. "I just want this behind me."

"I understand," Patrice said. Kurt stood and left the room.

"Can't you, like, overrule her appeal?" Sebastian demanded lowly.

"Don't take that tone with me, Sebastian. I know you care about him, we do to. You'll power through just like the rest of us will."

"It's killing him," Sebastian hissed.

"You think I don't know that?" Sebastian sighed. Patrice reached out for his son. "He'll be alright, Bastian. He's the strongest kid I've ever met." Sebastian leaned into his father's embrace for a moment.

"I'm going to find him," he mumbled, pulling away and heading upstairs.

He peeked into his room first, not finding anything. He pushed open the door to the den, empty as well. He poked his head into the room Kurt had first used when staying with them seeing nothing. He smiled; of course, he should have checked the roof first. He made his way to the stairs.

Kurt was leaning against the railing between the tarantula plants and the bed of Africa Violets. He was looking out across their giant yard, a soft breeze ruffling his hair. Sebastian took a moment to admire his boyfriend. His skin was still lily white though Sebastian's was beginning to tan already. The sun caught off his hair, lightening it to near blond. He stepped fully out on to the roof, closing the door quietly behind him.

"You're not planning to jump, are you Swan? You swore to me you wouldn't," he joked, alluding to their online conversation that seemed like forever ago. Kurt looked over his shoulder, giving a half smile.

"Nah. I've got too much incentive to stick around," he said.

"Like what?" Sebastian sauntered over.

"Like how I'm going to graduate valedictorian from Dalton next year," Kurt drawled. They both knew Sebastian was currently the top of his class, not that he would tell the others. Sebastian snorted.

"Good luck, Swan."

"Don't need it," Kurt sniffed. Sebastian chuckled. He joined Kurt against the rail and they lapsed into silence, looking out across the yard in the late afternoon light.

The light slowly waned, but neither moved or broke the silence. They watched the sun begin to dip beneath the horizon and Sebastian plugged in the rope lights as darkness fell. He heard Kurt suck in a breath at the colors streaking the early summer sky. He smiled, curling his arms around him and resting his head on Kurt's. Kurt turned as the last of the colors faded and wound his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian remembered the first night he'd brought Kurt up here and reached his hand to Kurt's face.

He started with a brush against his cheek with the back of his hand. He let his fingers brush around the shell of his ear, then traced his cheekbones beneath the skin. He stroked over the faint scar on his eyebrow. Kurt's eyes closed and he ran his fingers along each eyelid. He touched the bridge of his nose and gently tapped the tip of it, watching Kurt's face scrunch adorably for a moment. Then, his thumb trailed along his lips as they parted slightly. He felt warm breath on his fingers and leaned in to taste it. He kissed Kurt softly and slowly, drinking him in and letting himself get drunk and lost in all things _Kurt_.

"I wanted to do that last time," he admitted when they broke apart. Kurt's eyes were still closed.

"I was hoping you would," he confessed. "Do it again." Sebastian obliged; as if he could ever say no to Kurt.

* * *

**Good job those of you who thought back to Chapter 8!**


	24. Chapter 24

"What if it never ends?" Kurt whispered to the ceiling. Sebastian turned over to face him, propping his head in his hand to hold it up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all this," Kurt vaguely waved his hand.

"The stuff with Veronica, or us?" Sebastian asked, knowing he meant the former, but terrified he meant the latter.

"The stuff with Veronica," Kurt assured him, turning his head to face him.

"It'll be over, Swan. Tomorrow we'll have the hearing and then we'll put her away for good."

"You can't promise that."

"We've got irrefutable evidence. Even that psychologist who interviewed can't deny it." Kurt sighed.

"He could probably be persuaded to misdiagnose me for enough money," he muttered.

"Hey, no, stop thinking like that," Sebastian reprimanded him gently. He lowered his head to the pillow beside Kurt's. "It'll all be over soon."

Kurt looked back at the ceiling. Sebastian thought he might've gone to sleep when he spoke again, saying, "What if 'us' never ends?" He tensed slightly.

"Would you ever want it to?"

"I don't know. We're 18, Bastian, how do we know what we'll want in 10 years? 20?"

"Would it be so bad if it never ended?" he whispered weakly.

"Of course not. It would be amazing if I felt this way for the rest of my life."

"Then don't dwell on 10 years from now. Let's just focus on the here and now." He felt Kurt's fingers wrap around his wrist, then his body curled around him.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered, wrapping an arm around him.

"I love you, too," he heard Kurt murmur before his breathing evened out and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Mr. Wites, I'm telling you right now this does not look good," the judge told him. Veronica's new lawyer bowed his head.

"Just hear us out, sir," he begged.

"Go ahead," he sighed.

The defense attorney gave his argument, pushing papers at the judge detailing Kurt's "condition". Veronica, for her part, went between shooting Kurt looks of vengeance when no one was looking and nodding and looking remorseful in the right places. Patrice remained stone faced next to him. Kurt simply stared at the table, tracing the grain of the wood with his eyes. He half listened to the preposterous argument, wanting to strangle the lawyer if only to stop him from making a complete fool of himself. When he finished, the judge harrumphed and turned to Patrice.

"Smythe, what do you have to say?" he asked.

"It's preposterous," Patrice replied shortly, voicing Kurt's exact thoughts. He opened the careful file he'd put together of Kurt's case, including the recording of Kurt's statement and Gail's examination of him. He had called in another psychologist for the hell of it, knowing the defense would try to accuse him of nepotism for using his own wife. After three psychologists, Kurt felt like he'd tell anyone his story just to make everything stop.

The judge reviewed the evidence, silence falling over the room. Patrice had an arm thrown across the back of Kurt's chair protectively. Apparently Veronica's looks hadn't escaped his notice. He was a forbidding man, Patrice Smythe. His deep brown hair was still thick on his head and his physique was still incredible. He was strong and tall like Sebastian. His jaw was square and sharp and his brow almost shadowed his piercing green eyes. One look could intimidate most people. Veronica didn't shoot him anymore hate-filled looks.

The judge sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Veronica's lawyer. "This is very incriminating evidence."

"I know, but you have to believe me," he pleaded.

"I don't actually. I'm more inclined to believe Mr. Smythe here. I know you've seen the evidence. I don't have to tell you how this will hold up in court, you already lost once. Are you sure you want to do this again?"

"I need people to understand that I'm innocent and my step-son is unstable," Veronica said quietly. Kurt shot her a glare.

"I believe you will find both reports in there explicitly saying differently," Patrice growled, "despite the obvious damage you might have caused."

"Mr. Smythe, please," the judge said. "I am urging you Ms. Hummel, take a deal. You won't make it through court again."

"We are willing to drop the charges of accessory to rape if you take fifteen to twenty years, without good behavior, and spend time in a mental rehabilitation center," Patrice explained. "It's far more generous than you'll find in a court room with attempted man slaughter in your charges."

"Take the deal," the judge urged. Veronica pressed her lips together.

"May I take a moment with my client?" Mr. Wites asked. The judge nodded and indicated Patrice and Kurt to exit the room.

"She's going to take it," Patrice assured him. He looked at him hopefully. "I could see it in her eye. She knows she'll have to go through this again. If we were to tack accessory to rape on in the next trial she could be facing upwards of fifty years."

"So, it'll be over?" Kurt asked.

"Completely," Patrice assured him with a smile. Kurt smiled back shakily.

They stepped back in when the judge called them. They sat and waited for the defense lawyer to speak. He looked once more at Veronica who, though very angry, nodded. He took a deep breath.

"My client has accepted your deal," he said.

"Excellent," Patrice said. He indicated for the file. The judge passed it back and Patrice dug out the contract, passing it over for her to sign. When Veronica looked at him as they left, he could see in her eyes that she was done. At least with him.

"It's all over, Kurt," Patrice said as they climbed into his Lincoln.

"Thank God," Kurt muttered. Patrice put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoy your summer," he said with a smile. "Sebastian's waiting at your house."

Kurt practically jumped from the car and ran for Sebastian's arms when Patrice dropped him off. Sebastian caught him as it was, spinning him around like they were in a damn chick flick. Kurt was laughing, holding him tight around the neck. He brought him into a fierce kiss as Sebastian placed him on his feet.

"It's over," Kurt cried, tears of joy tracking his cheeks.

"It's over," Sebastian agreed, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, his hands cupping Kurt's face. Kurt pulled him to kiss him again. Sebastian pulled him back into the house but they didn't quite make it to the bed.


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: This is one of two versions of the end. I felt this one fit better with the story as a whole because I wrote it like a chick flick. However, the alternate ending will also be made available for those who wish to read it. It'll be a hit with Kadam fans (hint, hint). Thank you all who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! I love you!**

**For alternate ending see: Unquiet Hands: Take Two**

**For companion piece see: Unquiet Hands: Sebastian's Poetry**

* * *

Epilogue

*******_September 8, 2017, 11:24am: _****willinginfamy is now available***

**willinginfamy: Where the hell are you? Can't find you anywhere.**

**_uglyduckling_: One of the dresses had a fraying hem. Go sit, I'll be back out in a minute.**

Sebastian slid his phone back into his pocket and searched for his name on the rows of seats. He saw Julien first, however. He wove his way through the crowds and took his place next to him, greeting him and Serena and his nieces. Little Cecilia clambered into his lap, placing a slightly wet kiss on his cheek before getting settled. Ivana blinked up at him from the front baby pocket Serena was sporting. He waved at her before setting his arms around his older niece.

"Have you seen Kurt yet?" Serena asked, taking Cecilia's thumb from her mouth as she started to suck.

"No; he's doing a few fix ups, I think," he said, combing his fingers through her unruly blond hair.

"So Uncle Kurt's showin' his clofs?" Cecilia asked, having trouble with the 'th' sound due to her missing front tooth.

"Yup, he is," Sebastian said, not disguising the note of pride in his voice. Just then a harried but well dressed Kurt appeared at Julien's elbow.

"Uncle Kurt!" Cecilia cried, jumping off Sebastian to throw herself into Kurt's arms.

"I told you she liked me better," Kurt said smugly to Sebastian, hoisting her up on to his hip. She pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, too.

"She only likes you better because you make her nice clothes," Sebastian accused, standing to greet his boyfriend properly.

"Fashion is everything, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt replied. He returned Sebastian's kiss even as Cecilia squealed in his arms.

"Ew! Adults kissin' is icky!" she cried. Kurt laughed, kissing her forehead.

"I have to go talk to some higher ups and get my speech ready. It's going to start soon. Are your parents and Étienne here?" he asked, handing Cilia back to Sebastian.

"They just walked in," Julien assured him, pointing. Kurt looked relieved.

"Great, I'll see you guys in a few. Thanks for coming," he said before turning away in a rush of well-cut charcoal seersucker and navy satin.

Sebastian stood to get his parents' attention, waving them over to the remaining seats. Looking around, he could see the few Warblers and New Directions that had been able to get tickets to the show. He waved at Jeff and his tiny Asian girlfriend whose name he'd forgotten. Blaine came over to greet them before making his way to his own seat. Mercedes gave an enthusiastic wave when he spotted her and he grinned back. After a few minutes, the lights began to dim. Kurt stepped out on to the runway.

"Hello," he started, looking slightly nervous, "I had this great speech prepared, but I think I left my brain in the makeup studio I was so nervous. If anybody spots it, it would be great if they could get it back to me." The audience laughed and Kurt effectively had everyone on his side.

"I designed this collection as my final project in my studies at Parson's School of Design here in the City. Or, well, that's a partial lie. I revamped it and presented it as my final project. The original design process occurred about five years ago in an unfamiliar bedroom of an unfamiliar house.

"It was the home itself that inspired me. Its colors were so rich and wonderful and the old fashion, yet modern, feel is reflected in many of my designs. But it was more than that, too; it was what the house meant to me. It became my retreat, my sanctuary. It became a place where I could dream freely and find myself. It was where I really began to see my true passions lay in clothing, not Broadway. Though, between you and me, I will always lament giving up my chance to be in a critically acclaimed musical.

"I chose to use this collection to symbolize my beginning. Though it was the end of my time at Parson's, it is the beginning of my life in the world. Enjoy." He handed off the microphone to an attendant and sat down next to Sebastian who took his hand. He felt the weight of Kurt's head on his shoulder as the music started.

He recognized the designs as they came down the runway, but with each dress or outfit, he was seeing something different than the audience. The edgy burgundy and brown ensemble was the fire in Kurt's eye when he'd first used the term 'boyfriend'. The pale gold business suit was a sweet smile half was through a lacrosse game. The gray lacy shawl was a wary smile in a coffee shop on a stormy day. The black party dress studded with gold accents was an early spring night on a rooftop garden. As the last dress came out, the music faded and words began to come out of the speaker system.

The final dress was the same shade of gold as his bedroom at his parents' house. It was a strapless, full length evening gown with a full poufy skirt. The gold wrapped around the dress like an outer layer that split open on the side of the skirt. Beneath was a layer of cream fabric with script words printed on it. He didn't have to look closely to know what the words were. They were the same words coming over the sound system. He smiled, looking at Kurt who had been scrutinizing him the entire show, watching his reactions. He couldn't wait another minute, the words pushed themselves out of his mouth before he could even think.

"Will you marry me?" he mouthed, feeling now more than every the weight of the tiffany box in his jacket pocket. Kurt's eyes rounded and he bobbed his head once, his face splitting into a smile. He pulled the ring from his pocket and showed it to him.

It was a simple gold band, but around the inside were engraved the words 'What if 'us' never ends?' Kurt allowed him to slip the find on to his finger before turning to watch the dress leave the runway just as the poem ended.

_Il est le mien._

_Il est ma porcelaine._

The audience stood and clapped as the music returned and the final line up made one more turn down the runway. Serena reached around Sebastian to squeeze Kurt's shoulder. He grinned at her with tears in his eyes and she didn't have to ask why they were there. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt and kissed him, almost forgetting the world around him as he did so often with Kurt. He finally pulled away though when the clapping died down and the crowd began to break up for lunch before the next show.

Kurt's friends surrounded them, congratulating him on the show. He showed the ring to them, earning more congratulations and more smiles. Blaine and Jeff actually screeched like girls when they saw it, something Sebastian decided he would never let them live down. (Apparently Jeff's girlfriend thought the same thing – didn't her name start with an A or something? – because he heard her making fun of him as they walked away.) Gail and Patrice hugged them both. And Sebastian made fun of Étienne who had yet to settle down.

"It's not how I meant to do it, you know," Sebastian told them later that night at dinner.

"How was it supposed to go?" Kurt wanted to know. Sebastian looked down at his plate.

"Uncle Bastian, why you turnin' all red?" Cilia asked. Sebastian sighed as they all laughed.

"I was planning on doing it here in front of everybody. I was going to get down on one knee just like you always said you'd imagined," he explained. Serena and Étienne cooed condescendingly.

"I like how you did it better," Kurt confessed, kissing his cheek. "Much more you."

* * *

They were married a year and a half later. Kurt's ring still read: What if 'us' never ends? Sebastian's, however, read: We will never end, Swan.


End file.
